Save me from my hallucinations
by CrazyforKlaus
Summary: Starts in 4X6: Elena asks Klaus to sire her to protect her against the hunter's curse. He takes advantage of her. Starts out with (sometimes dark) smut. But somehow their relationship evolves. There is also the cure and an ancient prophecy concerning the doppelgänger and three original brothers. What part do Kol and Elijah play? A child is born as well, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Klaus! Wait!" Elena yells when he leaves the room and locks the door behind him. "52 years, what the hell do you mean! Don't leave me here, I am scared! Please!" Klaus seems to hesitate a short moment when he hears her despair but quickly decides there is nothing he can do for her, but to keep her from harming herself. "Warn me as soon as you don't trust the situation" he orders the hybrid he has asked to guard the door of the room. "She will try to hurt herself. When something happens to her, you die, understood?" Klaus sounds ominously without even raising his voice.

Elena is shocked to find herself abandoned in a room without windows in the Mikaelson mansion. But she hardly has time to be upset about it as another hallucination hits her hard."Jenna?" Elena cries, she can't believe her eyes. "Yes Elena, it's me. I know you were hoping never to see me again, but here I am, you spoiled little bitch. Why are you even alive? Do you honestly think you deserve to live? So many people are dead and all because of you!" "Jenna!" Elena cries "I am so sorry, I miss you so much!" Jenna keeps torturing her with accusations until Elena turns around only to see Connor there. Connor's attacks are not only emotional but also physical. Somehow Elena is better in handling the pain he inflicts on her body than the attacks on her soul. After a severe blow on the head from Connor she is unconscious for a while.

When she opens her eyes Katherine is sitting next to her. Now she is attacked by three ghosts at the same time. Katherine keeps going on about her self pity "Poor Elena. Always the victim. Still pretending to be so sweet and innocent aren't you. But you are like me now, you are a murderer and a bitch, you are just pretending that you are better than me. But deep down you know better." Connor keeps shouting at her that she is a monster. But to the sight of Jenna and her accusations she makes is more than Elena can bear. She has nowhere to run, she wants to die so desparately. She cannot take it anymore, she wants peace, she doesn't want to fight no more. Elena looks around; there must be something she can use to kill herself.

Connor appears again: "You are not just a monster, you aren't very resourceful either aren't you? Look around you! Haven't you noticed most of the furniture in the room is made of oak?" "You are right" Elena tries to clear her mind, she has to do something, she wants to give in and let it all be over. The emotional pain is excruciating. She is not sure if she still has a soul but she needs to stop the pain and the only way she can make the hallucinations stop is to die right here and now.

She crashes into one of the wooden closets in the room with all her vampire strength. She hears a very satisfying crack when the door falls out of its hinges. She grabs the door with both hands and throws it against the wall as hard as she can. Some pieces of wood break off but not enough, so she does it again and again. She makes so much noise the hybrid in the hallway is startled by it and decides to call Klaus to warn him."I am on my way". Klaus simply states.

Klaus rushes into the room. "You didn't last long, sweetheart" he sighs. Elena is lying on the floor, eyes closed, her dark hair draped around her pale face and she is bleeding all over the carpet. She has tried to stab herself in her heart with a piece of wood. "You missed your heart, love. If you had paid more atttention during biology class, you would have known where your heart is located." He sits on the floor next to her and waits untill she gathers her strength again. "You need to drink love, so you can heal, have at it.." He bites his own wrist and puts the bleeding wounds against her mouth for her to drink. At first she seems to be resisting but soon she gives in, hungrily sucking at his wrist.

After a short while she is feeling better. "Klaus..." she moans, "help me please, I don't want to die...but...I am not strong enough to deal with the hallucinations, I just can't. Please do something...help me.." She is breaking down in his arms, sobbing like she is never gonna stop. Klaus sits motionless just holding her. At last he sighs: "There is nothing I can do for you Elena, you have to believe me, if I knew a remedy I would tell you, my precious doppelgänger, I swear.." Klaus actually looks very serious and sincere, not a look she has ever seen before on his face. How is it she never noted before he is a very handsome man. The way his blue eyes intently look into hers makes her feel very self-conscious.

She makes up her mind and adamant she states: "I want you to sire me." Klaus looks baffled. "You want to be sired to me?" He cannot help himself but a smug grin appears on his face because of the irony of the situation. His beautiful doppelgänger asking him to sire her, now that was something he couldn't have imagined in his wildest fantasies. Speaking about fantasies, something begins to stir in his tight pants at the sight of helpless Elena. God, she looks so much like Tatia...

"No, I don't want to be sired to you as much as I don't want to die, but that could be the solution, don't you think? You can order me then not to kill myself." Klaus ponders this for a while. "I am not sure if the sire-bond is strong enough to overrule the curse of the vampirehunter. I am not even sure if it works at all since you are also the doppelgänger" Klaus says. "Besides, Stefan would never forgive me if I sired you." "Why would you care what Stefan thinks?" Elena asks suspiciously. "I need his help with something, but let's not get into that now." "Stefan and I aren't so close anymore, and besides it's my decision to make, not his!' Elena says indignantly.

"Enough with the talking, I will do it" Klaus says. And so he does. "How do we know if it works, I feel no different than before" Elena looks insecure. "I have an idea". Klaus has a devilish grin on his face. "Why don't you kiss me, right here and now?" Elena looks disgusted by the idea but much to both their surprises she bends over and shyly kisses Klaus on his warm lips. She shudders and wants to pull back, but Klaus won't let her get away so easily.

Now this is an interesting experiment he chuckles to himself. Let's find out how far the sire bond will make her go. He forgot all about his plans to stay on Stefans good side. "Now beg me to kiss you!" "What? No way! You must be out of your mind! I will never...I...can you please kiss me? She whispers. "I can't hear you love, what did you say?" "Please Klaus, I want you to kiss me." "Oh sweet Elena..." Klaus smirks, "we're gonna have so much fun tonight, you and I!"

Like a predator he lunges at her and covers her mouth with his sensual lips. His tongue invades her mouth, finding hers. Elena is helpless against this attack at her senses. She moans in his mouth, wanting him to deepen the kiss further and ravish her mouth.

"I think we can safely assume, the sire bond is working, love." Klaus says cheerfully. "But I don't want to take any chances. Maybe you have secretly desired to kiss me for a long time. Maybe it has nothing to do with a sire bond. "It's working ok! Now you can let me go home". Elena sounds upset. "But what would be the fun in that love?" There is a vicious twinkle in his eyes.

¨Now I want you to play with yourself¨" ¨Klaus!" Elena is shocked, ¨please don´t, you can't take advantage of my situation like that¨. Klaus brings his face closer to Elena´s face and whispers ¨Now, can't I love? You want me to break the bond Elena and send you right back to your demons to deal with? Just say the words, love and I will.¨ "No no, please don't Klaus!" "That's the spirit sweetheart, I love it when you're begging". "Now undress for me and start pleasuring yourself." Elena is close to tears now but she cannot help herself. She has to obey the sire bond. She undresses in front of him and starts to touch herself. Klaus looks at her, his eyes clouded with lust. Elena's fingers are starting to move faster through her folds, soon she is panting and moves closer to the edge." "You cannot come love, you are not allowed" Klaus suddenly says when she is about to have an orgasm. Helplessly she stops moving her fingers. Then he makes her start all over again only to make her stop each time just before she comes.

Elena is panting hard now and crying "Klaus stop torturing me, please.." "You want to come Elena?" He breaths in her ear making her shiver all over. I think you are wet enough for me now, I will make you come." His lips crash into hers and he pushes her down on the bed using the full length of his body. "No, no Klaus, please, don't" Elena beggs him, "I don't want this!." He doesn't seem to hear her, his hands are all over her body and he is panting heavily. As he lies on top of her, he uses his knee to spread her legs. Elena is fighting him now with all her strength. "Stop fighting now! I am going to make you mine, you cannot stop me...Lie still." He orders her. Elena has no other choice than to yield to him. She closes her eyes but her tears seep through her closed eyelids and she sobs softly. Klaus freezes and lets go of her. "Sweetheart...are you crying? He asks incredulous. "We were having such a splendid time together. This kind of ruins it don't you think?" He murmurs with a twisted smile on his face.

Elena hisses at Klaus: ¨I already know you are a sick bastard, a sadist and a psychopath, but I would never have taken you for a rapist!¨ ¨Careful love¨ Klaus warns, his eyes narrow and turn black. Elena backs away from him, positive that he is going to hurt her. To her surprise he suddenly smirks and says: ¨But you are so right love, I have never in my long existence had to use coercion to get women to sleep with me. Quite on the contrary actually ...they usually begged me for it. I will not break that habit with you either. Thanks so much for reminding me. Let´s just say I got carried away...sorry about that love, please forgive me." He strokes her hair, she turns her head away from him. " I think it will be far more rewarding to have you beg for it as well..." Klaus looks at her with a carnal stare in his eyes.

"No..." Elena groans, "please Klaus, just let me go home.." "Hush now baby, I will explain what we will do next. I am going to kiss you and you cannot lie to me about the effect I have on you. You cannot pretend, your body will tell me what I need to know." He kisses her so softly his lips barely touch hers and yet she shivers at his sudden tenderness. His hand strokes her face so gently she can't help but feel moved by him. He places a trail of gentle kisses from her mouth to her neck, down to her collarbone and up again. The caress of his soft lips together with his stubble makes her moan despite herself. His fingers rest on her shoulders, slowly moving to her sides without touching her breasts. They circle on her belly and travel down along the sides of her body, over her hips, her outer thighs and back up again over the front of her body. Then his warm lips find a breast. Gently he sucks at her rose bud. She whimpers softly. Every nerve in her body seems to respond to him. All her senses are heightened. Stefan is forgotten, Damon is forgotten. It is just Klaus and her.

His fingers are now moving up at her inner thigh and gently touch her wetness. He pushes one finger inside her. "You are so wet for me, my love..." he whispers feverishly. He adds another finger earning a soft yelp from her. He feels her muscles tense around his fingers and she pushes up her pelvis in appreciation. "This your last chance love. If you don't want me to go on, tell me now, or I won't be able to stop myself" Klaus urges her. "I don't want you to stop..." Elena is beyond reason and completely driven by her carnal urges now. She needs a release so bad..

He withdraws his fingers and tastes her fluids on his fingers. He slowly kisses her again so she can taste herself on his lips. His erection is close to her entrance, "I will make you mine Elena, are you ready for me?" He sounds so seductively, there is no way she could resist him. Very, very slowly, delicately, he pushes himself inside her little by little. Maybe it's because he is a hybrid but he is very big compared to what she is used to. At first she tenses. But he is so gentle and careful she relaxes a little. Klaus seems to have a sixth sense about her every emotion. He asks: "Am I hurting you sweetheart?". She answers by wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer. He is filling her completely now and starts to move exquisitly slowly inside her. In a short while her body has completely adjusted to his size and the heat is spreading from her core through the rest of her body. "Klaus, please, faster!" She encourages him. "Call me Nik." He asks her huskily. "Nik, I need you, please give it to me, make me cum!" He moves faster and faster inside her, taking her with him on this insane vampire rythm until they simultaneously reach their release. He collapses on top of her, moaning her name in extasy.

Later she is resting against him, her head on his chest. Absent-mindedly he is stroking her hair. Then his cellphone rings, it's Stephan: "You can let Elena go now, we have a new vampire hunter, the curse is broken."

An hour later Elena is dressed en ready to leave. They kiss eachother goodbye. "Maybe this will make it easier for you to replace Stefan with Damon. Now you have slept with the devil, Damon is not so bad after all don't you think?" Klaus closes the door behind her with a devilish grin on his handsome face.


	2. Chapter 2

**The positive responses to my smutty Klena story outweigh the negative ones so I decided to write another chapter since there are a few loose ends and because it is so much fun to write a smutty story! To the girls who hate this pairing I would say: why on earth are you reading it? Don´t write reviews and don´t send hatemail. It is just a story, ok!? I just love Klaus and ship him with nearly everybody. Of course I love Klaroline as well, but I could never make such a smutty story about them because their relationship is way too romantic to spoil it. But that´s only my humble opinion! **

3 weeks later.

Klaus was bored. It was Saturday night, he was all alone in his giant mansion, sipping on a glass of whiskey, listening to Rage against the machine. 3 women were lying dead on the floor, like dolls carelessly tossed away by a spoiled child. Klaus had sent his hybrid servants home as he felt like being by himself. He was now regretting this decision. Klaus (ironically) hated the smell of dead people, now he had to clean up his own mess. Somehow the blood of the women he drained didn´t satisfy him either. He made a fist and slammed it against the wall. ¨Damn it!¨ he yelled. ¨What the fuck is wrong with me!¨

The doorbell rings, he curses under his breath and agitatedly walks down the hall to open the door. A huge predatory smirk appears on his face as he recognizes his late night visitor. His mood brightens at once at the sight of the beautiful darkhaired girl. ¨Elena, my love, please come in!¨ She slaps him in the face ¨you bastard, why didn´t you tell me about Damon!¨ She screams at him. "I missed you too, sweetheart" he smiles sweetly not at all offended by her feeble attempt to hit him.

Silently Elena follows Klaus inside and sits down near the fireplace. Without looking at him she accepts the glass of whiskey he puts in her hand and unladylike guzzles it down at once. "Now..." Klaus says with a tone of amusement in his voice "would you like to talk about it love?"

"Why didn't you tell me I was sired to Damon?" Elena says angrily to Klaus. "Ahh..." Klaus looks thoughtfully "well you are a smart girl, I thought you would figure it out for yourself. And apparently I was right...but that's not the real reason you honour me with your presence now is it love?" Elena looks so vulnerable now Klaus can't help feeling turned on by her. After all it is his nature. Predator and prey. He pulls himself together. He needs to hear more before he ruins a potential beautiful evening with this ravishing girl.

"I am still sired to you right?" Elena asks him with a hint of accusation in her eyes. "You didn't break the bond after Stefan found a way to stop the hallucinations." Klaus has such a smug grin on his face she wants to slap him again when he answers: "all you had to do is ask my love". "Stop calling me love, you make me sick!" Elena exclaims. Within the blink of an eye Klaus has his hand around her throat and yanks her out of the chair. "Careful love..never forget who you are talking to". His voice is deep and threatening sending cold shivers of fear down her spine. How could she forget his psychotic sudden mood changes Elena thought to herself. She really needed to be more careful. After all she came here to ask Klaus to rid her of the sire bond so she had to stay on his good side. His hand was building up the pressure on her throat so she made a choking sound while trying to say "I am sorry, Klaus". He heard her though and released his hold on her.

"That's better sweetheart, don't forget who is in charge her" Klaus still had a cold look in his eyes while gazing down on her. He took a deep breath and sat down in the chair next to Elena. "Tell me what happened after you left me" he doesn't ask but orders her and she feels she has no other choice than to tell him everything.

In a small voice she starts to talk "when I left your house I wanted to go straight to Damon, like you suggested, but I couldn't...not so soon after what we did...Elena is blushing and has difficulty to proceed. "What do you mean Elena, what did we do exactly?" Klaus is delighted to see her embarassment. "Tell me what we did!" he insists when Elena hestitates. "We fucked!" she spat out, earning an amused smile from Klaus. "I prefer the words -made love-, call me oldfashioned.." Klaus grins. "But do continue please".

**It is short I know but I need some feedback. Tell me what you think please! Shall I continue or not? Please do review! Thanks for reading so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your nice reviews, they mean a lot! So you earned yourselves a new chapter!It is a short one again, I do apologize, but otherwise you have to wait some more as I don´t have any time to write this weekend.  
**

**By the way it is my intention to stay true to Klaus's character in the series (disturbed, sexy, psychotic, charming and a wicked sense of humor that is), because I love his character so much. So I will not turn him into a lovesick puppy don't worry!**

**Chapter 3**

Elena´s eyes shoot daggers at Klaus as she continues: ¨Instead I went to see Stefan first, I really needed somebody I could talk to. But it turned out you beat me to it and already picked him up at his place. I understood the two of you left town together on some secret mission! When Stefan finally got back...it seemed to me he couldn´t bear the sight of me. When I came to his house he was in a hurry to send me away and shut the door as soon as he could. He ignored all my phone calls and messages. The third time I paid him an unexpected visit he even suggested I could better go see Damon.¨ Elena swallows hard.

¨But you know this already don´t you? You couldn´t wait to tell him about...about...¨ Elena gets angry and starts to stutter. ¨About our romantic evening together?¨ Klaus manages to say in a neutral tone of voice. ¨Now that wouldn´t be very gentleman-like, do you think that low of me?¨ ¨Yes¨ she states softly. ¨You hurt my feelings Elena!" His eyes narrow. "I already told you I am an oldfashioned kind of guy, I have always been discrete about my love life, and always will be.¨ Somehow she believes he is actually telling the truth. Without asking he pours her another whiskey and puts the glass in her hand. She throws it down at once. Klaus smiles. He knows she normally hates whiskey.

¨Tell me about Damon sweetheart¨ Klaus insists. Elena sighs. ¨I went to see Damon as soon as I realized Stefan wouldn't be back any time soon. I wanted Stefan to know this but he never gave me the chance to tell what I wanted to tell..." ""What did you want to tell Stefan about Damon?" Klaus inquires curiously. "When I paid Damon a visit he was just so happy to see me. And I...I didn't feel anything for him... It was so strange. All these intense feelings I had for him since I became vampire they...just weren't there anymore. I was so confused. I thought I had it all figured out. I thought I made the right choice to choose Damon over Stefan. I still like him a lot but the dazzling attraction I was feeling toward Damon just...vanished. Then the dreams started..."

Klaus listens intently, she tries to avoid looking at him but somehow she cannot manage to turn her eyes away from his blazing blue eyes. "What dreams sweetheart?" "You know very well what I am talking about!" Klaus smiles deviously "you mean the hot sex dreams in which I make you scream for more?" "I hate you!" she replies. Klaus is laughing out loud now. "Elena, the look on your face is just priceless. So that's why you are here right? You are in need of some release...well I guess you came to the right person." ¨You are so disgusting! I would rather die than letting you ever touch me again!¨ Elena shouts at him.

¨You really believe that don´t you?¨ Klaus bends over and whispers in her ear: "We are more fated than you know Elena. You are the doppelgänger and you are sired to me, the immortal hybrid, what more could you wish for in life?" Purposefully he strokes her cheek with one finger, meanwhile letting his thumb follow the line of her lips. He continues to caress her jaw, the line of her neck, her shoulder and collarbone to stop at her cleavage. His fingers leave a trail of goosebumps behind. Despite herself she gets turned on. She doesn´t move nor tries to push his hand away. "As long as you are sired to me you are safe love. More importantly nobody else can sire you as long as I am your sire. That's the reason you are no longer sired to Damon. It has to do with hierarchy and of course I am at the top of it.¨ While he is talking his hand sneaks inside her t-shirt cupping her breast. His thumb brushes her nipple which hardens immediately. Next his lips are on hers, mercilessly forcing her to kiss him back.

Somehow Elena manages to push Klaus away, but only because he lets her. ¨Don´t you dare distracting me like that! You owe me an explanation! Where did you take Stefan? What were you doing with him anyway?" Then she seems to have come to some sort of conclusion as she suddenly lunges right at Klaus kicking and screaming: "Don't you dare forcing Stefan to be a ripper again, do you hear me! I swear to god I will kill you if that's what you are planning!" . She immediately regrets her outburst when she witnesses the fast change in his expression and the rage in his eyes. "I really have to teach you some manners first!" Klaus growls at her. She tries to run but he seizes her relentlessly and throws her over his shoulder. He carries her upstairs. "Klaus, let me go, I am sorry!" she screams in agony. "Not a chance love" he replies coldly.

He throws her on the giant bed in a beautifully decorated room which couldn't be anything else than his bedroom. "Klaus" she tries to reason with him, "I shouldn't have said that, I had no right...I am really sorry". She is terrified of him now, he is in one of his evil moods and she knows he is capable of anything. Elena trembles severely when she looks at him and realizes he is not listening to her.

He yanks her closer to him by her hair. Before she catches his drift she is blindfolded. Rapidly he ties her arms above her head and fastens them at the headside of the bed. Elena tries to break the restraints but she is not strong enough. She is close to tears now, begging him for mercy. "Klaus, no, no, no, please! I swear it won't happen again, I will be good, Klaus!" The rest of her plea is muffled as he gags her. She freezes when she feels his warm breath in her ear. He whispers: "It is time you realize you are at my mercy all the time, my doppelgänger, so it is much healthier for you to show me some respect. Do you understand?" She nods her head frantically.

"Good girl.." Klaus murmurs. "Now I have to make sure you don't forget." She feels the cold air just before she hears the door of the bedroom being closed and locked from the outside. She is alone and helpless. Tears start to flow from her eyes wetting the blindfold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everybody for reviewing! Keep them coming! Christmas holidays started early for me so I had time to write this week. For this chapter I intended to reveal more of the storyline and the plot, but I couldn't help myself I just had to write more smutty scenes, I hope you don't mind ;) **

Klaus had left Elena alone in his bedroom. He had to calm himself down. He didn't mean to get so mad at her, he almost felt a little remorseful. Which of course was ridiculous, after all he warned her plenty to show him some respect. But he had to gain more control over himself. What is it about this girl that sets him off so easily? "Control your temper mate!" he said to himself while walking up and down the living room. He couldn't just let her lie there, eventually he had to go face Elena again. She is probably scared to death by his actions. He empties another glass of whiskey, takes a deep breath and heads back upstairs.

He stops in his tracks when he hears "Smells like teen spirit" from Nirvana, which happens to be his ringtone. ¨Hello Stefan, how is it going? Yes..., don´t worry, Elena is with me, she is safe. No... I don´t think it is necessary that you come over. I have got it under control. Yes...I think she is still sired to me but I have to make sure to be on the safe side.¨ Stefan..., I need more time. Everything depends on the sire bond, you know how important it is to keep her safe.¨ Klaus is silent for a while and continues: ¨Listen you don´t have much of a choice here mate. You either start to trust me, like you did during your ripper days, when I considered you to be my best friend. Or I undo the sire bond and you take Elena with you and see how long you can keep her alive.¨ Klaus listens attentively before a wicked smile occurs on his face and he says: ¨That's what I thought. I knew you would come to your senses... bye Stefan!¨ He breaks the connection.

Klaus hurries back to the bedroom. He was planning on untying Elena as soon as possible and reassuring her but the moment he lays eyes upon the helpless girl he seems to forget all his resolutions at once. The predator in him takes over. She lies very still, almost as she has fallen asleep. Very quietly he sits down next to her and softly he takes the gag away to replace it with his warm lips. She gasps and struggles in vain against her restraints to get away from him. His lips twitch with an amused smile. ¨Still fighting me, aren´t you love? As much as I like your efforts to resist my charm I have to test if you are still sired to me, so...don´t be mad...Lie still!¨ he orders her. She obeys him at once. ¨Now spread your legs for me and beg me to fuck you!¨

Elena answers firmly: ¨You must be out of your fucking mind!¨ But then she feels this subtle but painful pressure in her head causing her to surrender to her sire. She spreads her legs and whispers: ¨Please fuck me Klaus¨. ¨I can´t hear you love, what did you say?¨ Elena gets really pissed of with him and yells at him: ¨Goddamn you asshole, I hate your guts, but please fuck me!¨ To both their suprises Klaus laughs out loud ¨God, Elena you are priceless. I truly wish I hadn´t wasted so much time on trying to kill you! You are much more fun like this! I can't wait to make love to you again, but you are way overdressed for the occasion!"

With one swift movement he takes her jeans off. Ferociously Elena tries to kick him where she can. Klaus grabs both her ankles and warns Elena "do you want me to tie down your legs as well love?" His voice has a menacing tone and Elena holds her breath. " I can spread them as wide as possible for easy acces and chain them at the bedsides. It would be my pleasure." His eyes turn dark with lust "You would be even more helpless than you already are." When she doesn't react immediately he jerks her legs apart violently. She lets out a yelp. "No..no...please Klaus, I am sorry". Tenderly he places her bare legs back together, stroking them from her feet up to her inner thighs. Elena doesn't dare to move a single muscle. His fingers arrive at her thong. He caresses the smooth silk fabric. Elena hates herself for quivering under his touch. Of course she cannot hide her reaction from Klaus. "Your body is betraying you my love, and that has nothing to do with the sire bond..." Elena suppresses a whimper when one of his fingers slips under the fabric and softly fondles her folds.

"Please Klaus take the blindfold away and unshackle me...I will be good I promise." Klaus grins "I am sure you will Elena but first we are gonna play a little game. Don't deny you have missed me as much as I have missed you. Admit your body is aching for my attention, your thong feels warm and damp, that has to be a sign.". He brings his lips to her ear and whispers: "Don't be afraid love, I won't hurt you, I promise. All I am gonna do is make you come like you never have before.." His voice, his promising words together with his warm breath send shivers through her entire body. He kisses her earlobe and the next moment his warm mouth is on hers, wildly kissing her, giving her no other option than to kiss him back. Their tongues wrestle each other and she hates it her hands are tied high above her head so can't pull him closer to her. Just when she is in complete surrender he breaks all fysical contact between them. Elena can't see what he is up to due to the blindfold and she trembles both with fear and anticipation. She can't hear anything either. Klaus is deliberately very silent.

Even though she anticipates him making a move at her it still comes as a shock when he tears her top and bra away. The cold airs brushes and hardens her nipples just before his hot mouth lands on one of them. She bucks her hips when she feels his lips gently suck the rosebud and his tongue drawing circles around it. When he shifts his attention to her other breast he pushes one finger inside her at the same time. She can't help to moan from pleasure. She is blushing heavily upon realizing she no longer can hide how hot and wet she is for him. As he pushes a second finger inside her his mouth lands between her legs for the most intimate of all kisses. His tongue and lips are so experienced there is no way she can escape these intense feelings. He moves his fingers deep inside her while licking her nub at vampire speed and helplessly Elena looses herself in a very intense orgasm. His mouth is still on her as he feels her muscles clenching his fingers. While Elena is riding out the waves of her orgasm Klaus sinks his fangs in her femoral artery making her come a second time.

"What was that, did you just bite me?" Elena whispers in mortal agony. "Don't worry love, I will give you my blood later, I won't let you die!" He takes away her blindfold and looks her deep into her eyes. "I am gonna fuck you now sweetheart, unless you don't want me. Tell me the truth!" He orders. "Yes", she whispers, "I must be insane, but I want you" Klaus doesn't waste any time, he seizes her legs, hooks them over his shoulders and with one firm thrust he buries himself inside her. She yelps at the rough invasion but her body soon adapts to his force and starts to move along with his on a wonderful rythm. He kisses her deeply at the same time and his broad chest feels so goods against her breasts.

Elena feels she is a close to an orgasm again when Klaus stops moving. "Don't stop please..." she moans "please give it to me, I want you". Klaus looks at her intenly while he holds both their bodies still. "Nik..fuck me, please I need you to fuck me". It is just what he needs to hear from her and he slowly starts moving inside her again, massaging her walls with his amazing erection. "Bite me Elena" Klaus says with a husky voice and offers her his neck. She doesn't hesitate to sink her fangs in his jugular vein indulging in the rich taste of his blood. Her excitement grows rapidly when he starts moving faster and faster. She muffles her scream against his broad shoulder when she comes so hard she nearly loses consciousness. "That's the spirit my love" he whispers tenderly in her ear.

He turns her around on her belly. Her arms are crossed over eachother now since they are still roped to the bed. He kisses her neck and backside. He caresses her butt. His finger moves over her anus. "Has anyone ever possessed you here?" Elena tenses "no, and nobody ever will! Please don't touch me there." Klaus can smell her fear which excites hem beyond imagination. "You know it can be a very rewarding experience for both. Of course it will hurt at first but once the pain subsides you will experience mere pleasure, I promise..." He puts his little finger in her mouth, "Suck on it, make it wet for me love, so I can enter you more easily. Elena is scared and wants to resist but the sire bond makes her suck his pink like he asked her to.

"Hush baby, don't be afraid. Relax your body, we will take it one step at a time, trust me Elena. I promised I wouldn't hurt you". He pushes his erection back inside her wet entrance and starts moving again. She relaxes and enjoys his thrusts. He takes his little finger from her mouth and gently pushes it inside her tiniest hole. She cringes at first but he is very careful with her and soon she gets used to the feeling. It feels forbidden and exciting at the same time. He has his another finger against her nub, rubbing it gently. "You see love?""He whispers in her ear. "You will learn to enjoy it, one day I will fully possess you and you will enjoy it as much as I will." She feels alarmed and aroused by his words at the same time. He starts to move in both her cavities at the same time and her arousal is building in a rapid pace. Very soon she starts to twist her body underneath him and can't hold back no more. She climaxes vehemently once more. Klaus moves his hands up to cup her breasts and one final deep thrust sends him over the edge as well.

"Can you untie me now? Elena shyly aks, "my arms start to hurt". Klaus unfastens her and drops down on the bed next to her. Elena turns her back to him. His throat clenches uncomfortably when he hears her soft sobbing. He pulls her close, trying to comfort her, but the sobbing grows louder. "Why are you crying sweetheart? Did I hurt you?" "No, you didn't, that is the point...I am supposed to hate you...and I ended up begging you for sex. It just doesn't make sense anymore" She turns to face him, her eyes big and full of tears. "Please release me from the sire bond, Klaus". Klaus swallows and responds: "sorry, can't do that love."

They get roughly interrupted by a sarcastic voice: "Really brother? You are fucking that bitch Elena?" "Rebekah!" Klaus is shocked to see his little sister who was supposed to be waiting in her coffin to be awoken again... by him that is. It seems like somebody else beat him to it. He quickly throws a sheet over Elena and himself to cover their nakedness.

**I hoped you liked to read it as much as I liked to write it. Please tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks once more to those of you who took the time to read, follow and review! It means a lot. So This is my first chapter without anything smutty. I am proud of myself, hope you are not too disappointed. I will make it up to you smut-lovers in the nex chapter! Please let me know what you think, suggestions are welcome. **

Rebekah looks over her shoulder: "You want to see for yourself? I already told you Elena is a major slut! First she betrays you with lusting for Damon and now she has seduced my dear bastard brother!" Rebekah steps aside and Stefan is entering the bedroom. He cannot believe his eyes. Between the black silky sheets he witnesses Elena and Klaus together. "Klaus!" he yells, lunging at him, "what have you done to her! You gave me your word she was safe with you". Klaus shots out of the bed and holds Stefan down by his throat. Despite his nakedness he looks far from vulnerable. On the contrary he looks very impressive and dangerous "No! Klaus!" Elena yells "Don't hurt Stefan!" Klaus ignores Elena, his facial expression cold and threatening. He brings his face close to Stefan's and whispers: "Does she look like she got hurt?" All of a sudden he lets go of Stefan and turns around to face his sister. "I guess Stefan must have been the knight in shining armour coming to your rescue, now am I right dear sister? After all he always had a weakness when it came to you. Now if the two of you could you two spare us a minute to get decent? I think the living room is a more suitable place for chitchat, don't you agree?"

Rebekah snorts "Fine, let's go downstairs Stefan." Stefan looks confused but follows Rebekah anyway and slams the door of the bedroom behind him.

"Elena, snap out of it" Klaus orders her when he sees Elena sitting motionless in the bed with a shocked look on her face. "Let's step into the shower together, love, it will make you feel much better, trust me." He offers her his hand and she takes it. Obediently she follows Klaus to a very luxurious shower. There is a bench in it for at least two people to sit on. Klaus pushes some buttons and a soft purple light shines down on them while the cabine fills rapidly with steam and deliciously smelling ethereal oils. Elena gasps in awe when the hot water is pouring down on them like summer rain. "Oh my god, this is amazing!" Klaus chuckles at her girly enthousiasm. "Turn around Elena" he says and he starts to lather her with exquisitely smelling shower gel. His hands are massaging her her back, her shoulders, her neck, comforting her and Elena doesn't protest even once but indulges in the relaxation that is coming over her. She leans into him and lets Klaus kiss her neck and caress her breasts. She feels him hardening and subconsciously she wiggles her ass against him. Klaus gasps: "Elena...as much as I enoy this...ahh...stop it" he moans into her hair when she continues to rub her behind against his hardness. "Sweetheart, aren't you just full of surprises...ÿour boyfriend and my sister are waiting for us downstairs..." Elena jumps up agitatedly: "Stefan is not my boyfriend anymore! We broke up remember". "How could I forget.." Klaus answers with a smug grin. Elena is irritated now and quickly she rinses the soap from her body and grabs a towel. Klaus is still grinning and after a quick wash he follows her.

Stefan jumps up when Elena and Klaus enter the living room: "Elena! Are you ok?" He looks worried. "Yes Stefan, I am. What did you mean when you said Klaus promised you that I would be safe with him? How did you know I was with him?" Elena asks accusingly. Stefan hesitates: "It's complicated Elena". "Go on Stefan, tell her!" Klaus encourages him with a cold smile on his face. "And please do tell why you couldn't wait to undagger Rebekah as well. I truly hope for your sake, it means you have found the cure?"

"Cure? What cure?" Elena looks puzzled. "Elena, Klaus and I found out about the existence of a cure against immortality. I had to work together with Klaus to find it. I wanted to help you so badly to become human again. I know how much you hate to be a vampire and I couldn't stand to see you in such agony.." Klaus interrupts Stefan: "That is all very touching Stefan, but where is the cure now, did you test it on somebody?"

"Yes, he tested it on me" Rebekah steps forward. "Didn't you notice brother? I am all human again". Klaus is perplexed: "'But... why, Rebekah? Why would you want to be so vulnerable? I would have understand back then, you know, when you were in love with Alexander. But the vampirehunter is dead, so why now?" He moves closer to her and sniffs the air around his sister. "You really did it..." he whispers incredulously. "You will grow old and die and I will be all alone, for eternity..." Klaus swallows hard. Rebekah embraces him with tears in her eyes: "Klaus, I thought this was what you always wanted. I was hoping you would take it as well and we would have a chance to grow old together like it should be." She is crying now. Klaus pushes her away. "Always the romantic baby sister. Well I have got news for you. I will not take the cure. Not in a million years." Rebekah is bewildered. "Why not Klaus? Why would you want to live on forever and ever? I want us to be together, I love you and will never leave you, not matter what you do to me, I promise". Rebekah is sobbing inconsolably now.

* * *

Quietly Elena and Stefan leave the room to give Klaus and Rebekah some privacy. "Let's sit in the library" Stefan suggests. "Klaus has his own library?" Elena can't help to be impressed by this news. "Yes, and he has many books that are lost the rest of the world you know. Historians would kill for the treasure of knowledge Klaus keeps here. Like the books from the Maya and Aztec culture assumed to have been burned by the Spanish colonists in America." The library is indeed huge. It has a fireplace and a couple of comfortable looking chairs, a couch and indeed books, lots of books.

* * *

"You don't get it, do you?" Klaus sighs deeply. "I am a hybrid, Bekah, if I take the cure my vampire side will disappear but the werewolf in me will stay where it is. And I will be forced to turn again every full moon. I don't want to change anymore, never again, do you understand? Besides I have way too many enemies, I would be vulnerable and I would be dead before we would have got to spend any quality time together." He puts his arms around his babysister and tries to comfort her, stroking her hair and whispering reassuring words in her ear.

* * *

"Elena..." Stefan starts. "I know I owe you an explanation but there is no time right now. I will tell you everything later, ok? This is the most important thing I have ever asked you to do, please for all the love we had together I ask you to trust me. Can you do that for me?" "I can" Elena softly answers. "Are you still sired to Klaus?" "Yes, but how did you know?" Stefan places his finger against her lips "shhh, later, remember?". "Listen Elena, I know it is a lot to ask, I hope he has been treating you good like he promised, but even then I need you to stay with Klaus a little longer. Can you do that? I cannot explain to you how much depends on you saying yes". Elena looks at the ground, she feels she is blushing when she thinks back on how exactly Klaus has been treating her.

"I can do that Stefan, don't worry, I am convinced Klaus would never hurt me." The certainty of her statement has Stefan worried all of a sudden. "Elena, you should never underestimate Klaus! He cannot be trusted, he is crazy and dangerous! I have spend years together with Klaus and believe me I have seen his mood swings and the psychotic outbursts, never ever underestimate him do you hear me?" Stefan grabs her by the shoulders. Elena pulls herself away from him. "I hear you Stefan, don't worry. Just tell me what you want me to do with Klaus." "At the moment nothing, just stay with him, comfort him and reassure him. We have a plan, but I cannot tell you right now. I need you to be a vampire and his sire a little longer. When the plan works out I will give you the cure, ok?"

"What else do I need to do or know?" Elena asks. "Nothing, the less you know the better ok?" Stefan kisses her softly on her mouth. "I can smell whisky on your breath". "I don't think that is of any of your concerns anymore", Elena replies unfriendly. "I didn't mean anything by it, but I happen to have brought a bottle of Scottish whisky for Klaus. Get him to drink it and stay away from it yourself." "Why?" Elena's eyes widen "ohh, you have put the cure in the booze didn't you? Then Klaus will become human again like Rebekah!" Stefan smiles softly: "Yes, I didn't want to tell you, but you are too smart! Before we can all go back to being vulnerable humans again, we need to take out the biggest threat first. Only then we all will have a fair chance at living a normal life. But please be careful Elena, if Klaus finds out what you are up to.." "Don't worry Stefan, I am sure in the end he will see we are doing him a favour. He is just too afraid to make the right decision himself." "Just..be careful, ok?" Stefan urges her. He feels a lot more worried then he shows Elena.

"Stefan, are you coming?" Rebekah enters the library. She completely ignores Elena and takes Stefan by the hand and leads him away. Elena is still processing everything when Klaus silently joins her in the library. Without saying a word he lights the fire in the fireplace and drops down next to her. ""Why didn't you leave together with them?" Klaus breaks the silence after a while. "I am not sure myself" Elena answers hesitantly.

She poors him a drink from the bottle Stephan brought. Klaus sniffs approvingly": "That's a mighty fine whisky, where did you find that bottle dear?" She feels the familiar pressure in her head causing her to obey her sire. There is no way she can lie to him. "Stefan gave it to me" she admits. "Damn you!" he yells and he throws the glass against the wall. "Klaus!" she screams.

Then all of a sudden things happen very fast. The door swings open and a bunch of hybrids run into the library and throw themselves at Klaus. Elena is frozen in her chair. She gets jerked out of her seat by a familiar face: "Tyler! What the hell is going on?" She squeaks. "Get out of here!" Tyler bellows at her. While Tyler tries to make a run for the door with Elena she witnesses how Klaus calmly defends himself against this brutal attack. Heads, limbs and blood fly through the library. And before they have reached the door Klaus has captured Tyler. Everything grows silent. The floor is covered with dead hybrids and there is just Klaus, Tyler and Elena still standing. Klaus is covered in blood and he looks completely animalistic. Elena is scared out of her wits. Tyler seems to have given up all hope on survival as he doesn't even try to fight when Klaus lunges at him. "Please Klaus, don't kill Tyler, please!" Elena is pleading with him. Klaus shifts his attention from Tyler to Elena. When she sees the empty cruel eyes fixated on her she wished she would have kept her mouth shut.

"Leave!" Klaus bellows at Tyler. "I will punish you later, stupid cub! What were you thinking!" Tyler can't believe he is still alive and kneels down in front of Klaus. "Forgive me. We were told you weren't a hybrid no more just a were, so we thought we could handle you now. The other hybrids acknowledged me as their alpha. I have failed them so I should die too." "I said LEAVE!" Klaus yells again. "But what about Elena..." Tyler feebly replies. "She stays" Klaus says coldly. Tyler runs as fast as he can when he sees the expression on Klaus's face. Klaus slowly turns around to face Elena. Instinctively she makes a run for the door too but her attempt is in vain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Dark smut! Sex and violence. Don't read if you are not into this.**

"Where do you think you are going sweetheart?" Klaus purs. He has managed to position himself between Elena and the door. She is in trouble now and she realizes this all too well. Elena is fighting against a panick attack. "Klaus..." she pants heavily "please let me explain.." Klaus lunges at her and in a second he has her pinned against the wall. He roars at her in rage: "You have conspired against me to get me killed! Don't even think for a second you can sweettalk your way out of this! I have warned you over and over again to respect me! This time I will have you scream for mercy and you will bear witness to what I am really capable of." His face has turned into a mask of cruelty. Elena is mortified, she knows with a chilling certainty this time she won't get away with it. He is adamant to punish her, the way he looks at her makes her doubt she will survive the night. She has never seen a more evil look on his face ever before.

He grabs her hair when she makes an another attempt to escape, this time for the window, and pulls her violenty towards him. She stumbles backwards against his muscular chest and his arms fixate her with a strength that frightens her even more. Brutally he bites her several times in her neck, tearing her skin, not to drink but merely to cause pain. One hand slips under her t-shirt and pinches her breast so hard she screams out in pain. He throws her down on the couch on her belly and pulls up her skirt. He is so rough with her now, she can't believe he is the same man that made love to her before. His huge cocks enters her with no preparation at all. It hurts like hell and Elena is now begging him to stop. She has no clue he hasn't even started yet. He fucks her so hard she cries in pain, screaming "stop, please, stop!" He bends over and his fangs break the skin in her neck once again. He drinks from her carotid artery. He keeps on drinking until she faints from bloodloss.

When she wakes up she is no longer in the library. She recognizes the Monet painting on the wall and knows she is in his bedroom. A familiar looking young man is lying next to her on the black silk sheets, he is compelled or so it seems. "Drink from him or die!" Klaus yells at her. He is standing next to the bed looking down on them. Everything in her body feels sore and Elena can't seem to think straight anymore. What has happened? Why is she feeling so weak and in so much pain. "The werewolf venom is killing you" Klaus informs her coldly. "But you feel worse because I nearly drained you, so I suggest you drink from this boy". Elena takes a closer look at the boy "O my god, I know him, he was in the same class as Jeremy, Klaus you cannot make me do this, please..I will do anything but don't make me kill him please." "Kill him or die. It is up to you." Klaus says indifferently and leaves the room.

The boy's heartbeat is hammering in her ear and the scent of his blood is intoxicating. Elena nearly faints again. She doesn't want to die like this. Not without telling Klaus it never was her intention to get him killed. Wait a minute, why on earth did she care what Klaus thought of her? After all the horrible things he has done to her and to her loved ones? The bloodloss and the werewolf venom must be affecting her brainfunctions. She hates him for giving her no choice than to drink from the boy. "What's your name?" she whispers. "Z-zack" he answers. "Don't be afraid, Zack" Elena doesn't realize she looks terrifying to him with her fangs out and the veins around her eyes all swollen. "I am so sorry" she says before sinking her fangs in his bare neck. He smells divine, his skin is so soft, and his blood tastes like honey. She loses herself in drinking and drains him till the last drop. His pulse slowly fades and he dies in her arms. She caresses his soft shiny black hair and kisses him lightly on the lips. Tears are streaming from her eyes. Such a waste of young life.

"Feeling a little better love?" Klaus snarls at her when he enters the bedroom again. He yanks the boy from the bed and tosses him in a corner of the room. "Now where were we?" He looks more like a predator than ever before when he closes in on her. She knows it is childish of her but she is so scared now she can't help herself, she closes her eyes in fear of what is coming. "Look at me!" Klaus barks at her. She obeys. She looks at him, hoping to find some mercy in his eyes, but she has never seen him like this before. There is not one hint of humanity left in his face. He grabs her upper arm and with one quick move he breaks it like a twig. She screams out in pain. "Don't worry love, it will heal again". Klaus has the cruelest smile on his face when he gently strokes her other arm just before he breaks the bone in two. He continues to break the bones in her legs. Then he shifts his attention to her feet and one by one he breaks her toes. By the time Klaus wants to proceed to her fingers Elena has lost consciousness again.

She wakes up nearly choking before she realizes he is giving her his blood. Immediately she feels a whole lot better. She takes her chance and tries to reason with him once more: "Klaus, I didn't know about.." He grabs her by the hair again and shuts her effectively up by forcing his cock deep into her mouth. She forces herself to stay calm, reminding herself that technically vampires don't need air and she manages to take him deeper in her throat. Elena hopes Klaus will calm down if he has his release in her mouth. She continues to move her mouth over his impressive manhood taking him in inch by inch, until he erupts deep down in her throat. Unfortunately for Elena he still has a dark and twisted look on his face. "Do you really believe I am so easily distracted love?. Believe me I am not and I am not quite done with punishing you."

Suddenly a cruel smirk appears on his face. Elena sees in his eyes he has made up his mind about something. "I just remembered I promised you to teach you how to enjoy anal sex. Well I am not in the mood to be gentle so I am afraid it is gonna hurt instead of being pleasurable. Get on your hands and knees and you will learn there are many types of pain. You can scream if you like when I take your anal virginity". Elena makes another desperate attempt to flee from the bed, she is very upset and scared to death. Of course he is a lot faster than her and he pins her down on the bed. With one hand he pushes her face down in the pillow, suffocating her. The other one is kneeding her buttocks. When he loosens his grip on her face she catches her breath and tries to plead with him once more: "Klaus why won't you talk to me, please? Let me explain and if you still want to punish me I will cooperate, I promise!" "You will cooperate either way, love" he reminds her coldly. "You don't have much of a choice."

He lifts her ass from the bed in order to get her in the right position. Under her skirt she is already naked. He takes a huge clot of lubricant and smears it over the top of his hardened cock and on her tiny entrance. She is scared out of her mind when she feels the pressure of his erection on her little star. He is completely ruthless when he enters her and no matter how hard she tries she is not capable to muffle her screams. It hurts so much she nearly loses consciousness again. "To whom do you belong?" Klaus demands to know when he has entered her with his full length. "To you! I belong to you, arghh" she yells. He is moving in and out of her now. She is screaming and crying but at the same time an embarrassing heat is building up in her centre and she starts to moan a little. Klaus is so surprised he stops to move for a moment. "You seem to like what I am doing to you?" His fingers move to the front of her body and plunge into her hot centre which he finds to be dripping wet. She is panting hard now, even though the tears keep flowing from her eyes. She feels completely humiliated. When one of his fingers strokes her bundle of nerves she climaxes hard.

Klaus chuckles softly: "Well well aren't you a horny little girl, I wonder if Stefan has ever seen you like this..But treacherous bitches like yourself don't deserve to experience joy!" Klaus pulls out of her roughly which makes her yelp in agony. "Wait here!" he orders her when he jumps of the bed and leaves the room. A little later he returns with the bottle of Scottish Whisky. "I think a little experiment can't hurt" Klaus smiles wickedly". He pours Elena a glass of the honey coloured liquor and orders her to empty it. "Why are you doing this?" Elena is suspicious of his every move as she can see he is still is very unpredictable."I am bored with torturing a vampire. After all you heal all the time. Let's see how brave you are in a human body again!" He has an evil smirk on his face when he forces her to down the drink.

Elena immediately feels something is changing in her body. Her eyesight seems to become blurry, she feels very weak, vulnerable, human... Klaus acts like a drug addict when he smells the change in her. He pins her between his body and the wall and sinks his fangs in neck. He moans approvingly while he continues to drink from Elena. Suddenly he stops. He seems to realize something important. "Of course, he whispers, I nearly forgot, I can create an entire new hybrid army now that you are human again! Thankfully I still have a room prepped for unexpected occasions like this."

He picks her up and drags her with him to another room in his large mansion. Elena recognizes the equipment, a hospital bed, lots of empty bloodbags and needles and tubes. Klaus puts her on the bed and straps her down. He puts needles in the arteries of both her arms and fastens the first bloodbags on the tubes. The bags fill rapidly and he patiently replaces them with empty ones when they are full. Elena seems to have given up her resistance and closes her eyes. After a while her bloodflow is slowing down and it is taking longer and longer to fill the bloodbags.

"This is what happens to treacherous bitches who conspire to get their sire killed" Klaus whispers in her ear. "They have to die." Ëlena feels weaker and weaker and with a last faint effort she whispers: "I swear I didn't know Klaus. I would never have done that to you." She loses consciousness. Klaus freezes when he hears her last words, and at the same time the quick weakening of her pulse.


	7. Chapter 7

It seems Elena's words have finally caused Klaus to snap out of his revenge psychosis. The expression on his face changes in a second. Klaus now looks horrified: ¨What did you say? Elena? Elena! No!¨ She looks so pale and she doesn´t seem to breath no more. ¨No, please...no! Elena, don´t you die on me...I am so sorry...please...¨. Klaus is panicking now, he pulls the needles from her arms. He sits next to her on the bed pulling her gently against his chest, holding her tenderly. Her skin feels so cold, he takes her hands between his hands to give her warmth. He is mumbling to himself: "No, no, no, this is not happening, please, no..." Frantically he bites his own wrist and holds it against her lips. ¨Please drink sweetheart...¨ His blood drips from her lips and chin staining the clean white sheets on the bed. Nothing happens. She doesn´t drink.

¨Did you already break your new toy, Nik? Typical.¨ Rebekah remarks sarcastically when she steps into the room where Klaus is desparately trying to save Elena. ¨Elena!¨ Stefan screams as he enters the room behind Rebekah. "What did you do to her, Klaus! Did you give her the cure so you could drain her?" He is shocked to the bones when he sees Klaus with a lifeless Elena in his arms. The few clothes she still has on look ragged and there are bloodstains all over both of them. "Oh my god, Klaus, you killed her!Why?". He had trusted Klaus to keep her safe, even when he would eventually have found out about the cure they were trying to administer to him. Stefan is overcome with guilt and he stands passively next to Rebekah. ¨Stefan! Dón't just stand there, help me!¨ Klaus yells at him. ¨Open her mouth¨ Stefan does as he is told and Klaus lets his blood drip in her throat. Still nothing happens, she doesn´t swallow it down. "Elena, don't you dare to die, don't leave me! Elena please!" Rebekah has never seen her brother so upset ever before. She is bewildered and also a little scared to see him like this. Her big brother is actually breaking down in front of them.

Then Rebekah quickly takes action. She puts two fingers on Elena's pulse . ¨I can still feel a pulse, but it is very faint¨. She needs a bloodtransfusion and she needs it fast!¨ Rebekah seems to know what she is doing. Both Klaus and Stefan just seem to be in shock. Rebekah orders them around to make the equipment ready. ¨Klaus, you sit next to the bed, here!."Stefan! Get some towels and hot water!" She tears open the artery in Klaus's arm and with a little more violence than necessary she inserts a catheter so he can start to donate his blood. A lot more gently she inserts the canula on the other end of the tube in Elena´s vein. She waits until she actually sees the bloodflow between the two getting started. ¨Now we wait and hope it´s not too late. I can´t believe I am actually doing this, trying to save my biggest enemy.¨ Rebekah takes a towel and starts to clean Elena's face from the bloodstains. She also rearranges her clothes as far as possible en tries to clean them a little as well.

When she is finished she sits besides Elena and combs her long brown hair out of her face. "Much better", Rebekah murmurs before she sits down next to Stefan on the couch. He kisses her gently on her hair: ¨Thanks honey, for trying to help. But how did you know what to do?" Rebekah blushes: "Well there is this "Bloody App for Iphone", it can be quite handy with vampire emergencies". "Are you crazy?" Klaus yells at her. "How reliable do you think that is?" "Well brother, do you have any better ideas?" She snaps at Klaus. Stefan asks: "But how do we know if Klaus has the right bloodtype? After all she is human again". Rebekah replies "I guess if Klaus's blood cannot save her, no one's blood can. After all she is the doppelgänger and his blood is the most powerful blood in the world." "But how much does she need? How do we know when to stop?" Stefan asks. "I guess we just have to guess. How long did it take you to drain her, Klaus?" Rebekah asks.

Klaus doesn't answer. He is sitting with his head in his hands. ¨Nik, tell us what happened?¨ Rebekah is almost afraid to ask, since she knows her brother better than anybody in the world. Klaus doesn´t respond, he just sits there rocking back and forward, looking at the floor motionless. His eyes are wide open breathing insanity. He looks very bad, his face and clothes covered with blood. A million thoughts go through Klaus's head. _Could it be true what Elena said? That she didn't know about the hybrids all turning against me to have me killed? Did she mean it when she said she would never do that to me?_ _And if she did what does_ _that __mean? Could it be she actually cares for me?_ He shakes his head. _Even if she had and even if she somehow miraculously would come to survive my attempt to kill her she will probably hate me forever. And what if she dies? Would I be able to move on? _His throat clenches severly. Klaus has a hard time swallowing.

"Klaus!" Now Stefan is yelling at him. "What the hell have you done to her? I trusted you to protect her and from the looks of it you have done your best to kill her. Please tell me I am wrong! Who did this?" Klaus finally looks up at Stefan. His voice is low when he answers: "So you thought I would spare her even after you used her to give me the cure so that my hybrids could come to kill me? That was a real stupid plan! Were you in on this too Rebekah?" Klaus suddenly asks with pain in his voice. "What are you talking about Klaus? Stefan, what is he talking about?" Stefan sighs. "I gave Elena a bottle of whisky with the cure in it to give to Klaus. I thought it was necessary since we all prefer to be human again, we would be too vulnerable if Klaus were to stay hybrid."

"You left out the part where you told my hybrids about the cure and sent them here to kill me." "Klaus, what are you talking about? I didn't have anything to do with your hybrids" Stefan looks genuinly surprised. "You didn't happen to take a look in my living room, I guess? It has turned into a hybrid graveyard. They came for me and I killed all of them, except for Tyler, whick I sincerely regret now." Rebekah quickly makes a couple of phonecalls. "Don't worry I will have someone clean it up Klaus, I know how much you hate the smell of death." She tells him reassuringly. "Go on Nik, tell us what did you do to Elena? I guess you wrongly assumed she had something to do with it?" Klaus whispers, they can hardly hear him: "I punished her for something she didn't know anything about. I forced her to take the cure, then I drained her so I could make a new hybrid army. That seemed a plausible punishment because I held her responsible. If she survives this she will hate me forever"." Don't worry mate, she hated you even before that" Stefan coldly remarks. Only Rebekah can tell Klaus is actually hurt by Stefan's statement as she knows him through and through. She is deeply puzzled that Klaus all of sudden seems to have feelings for somebody else than himself.

Suddenly Elena is starting to have convulsions. "Hold her down Stefan! She is having a seizure!" Rebekah yells. As fast as she can she takes the canula out of her arm. Elena's eyes wildly open and she is starting to throw up. Rebekah holds her hair out of her face and helps her sit up straight. After a few minutes she calms down and whispers: "Where is Klaus, is he OK?" Klaus seems to have disappeared from the room. "Why do you care Elena! The bastard almost had you killed!" Stefan asks bewildered. "Please find him, I need to talk to him!" Elena whispers with a husky voice. She looks so pale and fragile, Stefans heart cringes. "How long are the two of you an item?" Elena asks Stefan when Rebekah leaves the room to look for Klaus. "I am sorry Elena", Stefan sighs. "Don't be Stefan, we were throught already, I don't blame you, you deserve to be happy..." Elena starts to shake and shiver. "I don't feel so good..." She loses consciousness again.

Rebekah is walking down the stairs looking for Klaus when she hears a cheerful voice: "Hello sis, how you smell like food today!" "Kol!" Rebekah's spins on her heels to face her youngest brother. "Elijah, why the hell did you have to bring him as well? You know he is nothing but trouble!" "I am sorry Bekah, I didn't have much of choice, since Kol was with me when you called." Elijah kisses Rebekah on the cheek. "You wanted me to come as soon as possible, to clean up after Klaus, so I did". "And did you take care of it?" "Of course, sis, you know you can count on me. I even managed to restrain Klaus but I don't think it will be for long so we need to move fast. You told me on the phone Elena is human again? We have to keep her away from Klaus, where is she?" "In what he calls his hospital room, but... wait Elijah!" Rebekah calls after him when he speeds to the right room.

Rebekah follows him and witnesses how Elijah scoops Elena up in his arms. Elena wakes up again. She is still very weak but she protests anyway: "Wait, what's going on...Elijah...what are you doing here? Put me down, I feel sick..." Elena is throwing up again and Elijah puts her down on the bed again. "Disgusting human beings". Kol comments with a dark smile. "She needs food, she is too weak" Stefan sounds concerned. "You cannot take her with you in this condition". "We don't have a choice". Elijah cleans her a little with a fresh towel, picks her up again and carries her downstairs." "Wait, what are you two talking about?" Rebekah screams. "Why am I kept in the dark about everything?" Elijah ignores her and keeps on walking with Elena in his arms. Stefan, Kol and Rebekah are right behind him. "I' m sorry honey" Stefan says softly, "I promise I will explain later".

Elena forces herself to resist: "What are you doing, I don't want to leave! Where is Klaus?" Elena starts to panick. "I need to talk to him, put me down Elijah! Klaus! Where are you!" Elena screams. Elijah's arms feel like iron bars around her and he doesn't let go. "You heard the lady, brother, put her down!", a cold threathening voice sounds from the hallway. "Klaus, step out of the way, there are things going on you have no knowledge of!" "Then I suggest you enlighten me brother! Don't do anything you might regret later, you know who is gonna win, who will always win, don't you...". "Come on Klaus, we are all family, we have only your best interest at heart" Kol interferes with his charming smile. "Get out of my way little brother!"

Klaus attacks Elijah who is still holding Elena in his arms. "She is mine!" Klaus growls. Elijah doesn't have a choice, he has to put Elena down so he can defend himself against Klaus. Elena is too weak to stand on her feet and collapses at Klaus's feet. "Sweetheart", the expression on Klaus's face changes from rage to concern and at vampire speed he picks her up and disappears with Elena in his arms through the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello to you, readers of my story. Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews! It means a lot. I would appreciate more reviews however! The story just keeps evolving while I am writing it. I have no idea where it will take us. I hope you still like it. Could you do me a favour and give me some hints in which direction you would like me to continue...**

Elena keeps slipping in and out of consciousness. She doesn't know when she is dreaming and when she is awake. Sometimes she sees a handsome face hovering over hers. Two blazing blue eyes staring intently and concerned at her. She feels safe then. Next she is falling back into darkness, followed by nameless and scary creatures. Forcing her to keep running all the time. She feels so tired, so desperate. She just wants to be safe with this handsome stranger she sees in her dreams, whom the monsters seem to fear. She has come to a conclusion. She will have to fight otherwise she will be lost in darkness forever. She pulls herself together, reaches deep inside herself and gathers every drop of strength she can find. And opens her eyes...

"Hello love". Klaus. Her heart skips a beat, her eyes widen. She feels relieved and alarmed at the same time. She is lying in a kingsize bed with Klaus sitting next to her. Under the red silken sheets she feels naked, she is just wearing underwear, which she is sure about, don't belong to her, since she doesn't own any lace underwear of such a fine quality. "Klaus!", Elena shoots up from her bed, worried and scared now she is in such a vulnerable position. "You know I had nothing to do with the hybrid attack don't you?" "Shhhh, I know, don't worry, you are safe with me love, I promise". Reassuringly he tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and helps her to lie down again.

She remembers everything that has happened the past few...wait a minute. "How long have I been out?" She asks with a barely audible voice. "Too long, 3 days now, you had me really worried sweetheart", Klaus sighs. "Did you...stay with me for three days?" "Yes. Now we have to get you back on your feet again as soon as possible, so we can get out of here. First I will get you something to eat." "Where are we?" Elena whispers because she cannot trust her voice. "I booked us a hotel room, since I have no idea what my own family is up to nowadays". His face now looks grim. "Yes...I remember Elijah and Kol were there...what did they want Klaus, why was Elijah trying to take me away from you? Does he think you are gonna harm me? Are you?...Will you harm me?" Elena feels so weak and insecure. On the one hand she feels safe with Klaus but she knows and has witnessed for herself what he is capable of and how unpredictable his mood swings are.

His face softens. "No Elena, I don't intend to harm you. You have no idea how relieved I am you didn't die on me." He bends over and kisses her lightly on her lips. Elena shivers and suppresses the urge to pull him closer to her. She must be out of her mind, even in the bad shape she is in she still craves for his very touch. Her heart is pounding, her blood is racing. He looks like an angel to her with his beautiful features and his luscious lips. He is all cleaned up, shaven, wearing a white V neck T-shirt, trendy black jeans. His scent is intoxicating to her. Klaus notices her reaction too of course. His eyes turn a darker shade of blue. "Careful sweetheart...we need to get you stronger first, after all, you are human again...How do you feel?" Elena groans: "I feel terrible, my head aches, I feel nauseous and every bone in my body hurts. And still...I want you to kiss me again". Elena cannot believe she just said that out loud.

Klaus reacts as bitten by a snake: "Why aren't you afraid of me Elena, what the hell is wrong with you?" "I do fear you Klaus, a lot, but my desire for you seems to be stronger than my fear..." She doesn't have the guts to look him in the eyes. Instead she looks down at her hands. Klaus lifts her chin up with his finger so she cannot avoid his eyes. His voice is reassuring: "Don't worry Elena, it's just because you had so much of my blood. The blood inside your veins is calling out to the source, to me. The effect will wear off you will see." "I don't believe it's just that Klaus. And I know you don't either. I hated you so much and yet I couldn't resist having sex with you". Her face is turning a little red. "Elena, I told you we are fated. You are the doppelgänger. There are consequences. Things have changed forever now I made you mine. You cannot go back to the way you were, toying with the Salvatore brothers."

"That's is the last thing I want, believe me. I am so through with both Stefan and Damon. I didn't feel anything when I saw Stefan with your sister. I even think they look pretty good together. All I can think about right now is kissing you. I think I finally lost my mind". She says with a sigh. "Oh come on love, don't be so dramatic! I know I am pretty hard to resist, there is nothing wrong with you". Klaus smirks. "Isn't there?" she whispers. "After the way you tortured me you don't think I am insane to still yearn for your kisses?" Klaus holds his breath, he doesn't want to think back about the things he has done to her, he actually feels bad about himself. Elena notices the shade of guilt which quickly washed over his face and reassures him: "I understand, don't worry. You thought I betrayed you". "You continue to surprise me Elena, I haven't met anyone who managed to do that in a thousand years!" His lips brush her earlobe as he whispers: "You intrigue me, Elena. That's why I decided to keep you close to me". His words sound ominous, but she is too tired to notice. She closes her eyes and falls in a deep dreamless sleep.

When she wakes up again she feels a little better. Klaus is still with her. He gets up. "Glad you are awake again. What would you like to eat?" Klaus calls roomservice to order Elena some soup and bread. Elena is surprised she actually feels hungry when she smells the onion soup which has been brought to their room. Klaus is feeding her on her bed, like a child, as she feels to weak to get up. After she has finished she feels a lot better. "Klaus, can I fresh up somewehere, I feel so filthy." Klaus scoops her up in his arms and carries her through the door to a very luxurious bathroom. "I already filled the bathtub for you when roomservice arrived". There is a huge jacuzzi in the room, which looks very tempting. Elena feels very self-conscious that she needs his help to get out of her underwear.

"Don't be ashamed love, I have seen it all before and even more." She wants to wipe the smug grin from his face, but realizes he is right and she is acting foolish. He lowers her into the hot scented water and she sighs with delight. Klaus turns his head away from the sweet temptation of her perfectly shaped naked body. She looks so beautiful. "Join me?" She shyly asks him and it takes all of his selfcontrol to resist. "Let me wash your hair" Klaus announces. Very gently he holds the shower over her head to wet her hair, careful not to spill any water in her face. Then his strong hands start to massage the shampoo into her hair. She relaxes into his hands, he takes his time and she thoroughly enjoys it. Then Klaus carefully rinses her hair. When he is finished he puts her hair over the edge of the tub and starts to detangle her long dark hair gently with a comb.

Absentmindedly he says: "I used to wash and comb Rebekah's hair often when we were children, it is such a relaxing thing to do for me. Every time Mikael turned violent on me she was so upset afterwards. Washing her hair always soothed her. And me as well..." Elena feels something in her chest contracting thinking about Klaus being abused by his father and tears start to sting her eyes. "I am glad you killed him!" She exclaims passionately. Klaus looks surprised at her. "Yes, me too. Mikael was the only thing in the world I truly feared, now I am free from fear forever". "Is that true? Can anyone be completely free of fear?" Elena wonders. "I don't buy it. For example aren't you scared anything will happen to Rebekah? You seem to care for her a lot and now she is human she can..." "Shut up!" Klaus bellows at her. "I don't care, I don't have feelings, I am not weak!" His voice washes over her like a thunderstorm and Elena makes herself as small as possible. Klaus already regrets his outburst when he notices Elena's reaction. "I am sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to yell at you, but you must learn not to provoke me". Elena keeps silent for a while. "Can you help me stand up and wash down please, I want to go back to bed now." Klaus helps her and after a while she is sound asleep again.

Klaus decides he can leave her side for a while and goes to an adjacent room to make a phonecall. "Hello Klaus, I was expecting your call. Where are you?" He hears Elijah's calm voice on the other end. "Elijah, what the hell was that all about? Were you into this too?" Klaus hates himself for feeling a little wounded by the thought. "Klaus, I got involved in your situation the moment Rebekah called me to help her clean up your mess. However we need to talk about the prophecy. And it's urgent! How is Elena? Is she getting better?" "Yes, she is feeling better, the worst has passed. I think she soon will be her old self again. What prophecy are you talking about Elijah?" Klaus wonders. "I don't want to talk about it on the phone Klaus. Can you come home?" "Yes, I will, just promise me you won't pull any more stupid tricks concerning Elena!" Elijah sighs "I promise Klaus, but listen, in the mean time, don't take advantage of her sexually, even if she wants you to, promise me!" Klaus nearly drops his Iphone on the floor with surprise. "Why? Not that she is any shape to have sex with anyone right now, but since when are you telling me who to bed and whom not?" "I am just worried about her safety, you know I care for Elena. When was the last time you slept with a human who actually lived to tell about it? I have seen the way she looked at you and I am worried you will break her like you broke thousands of women over the centuries. When can you be here?" "As soon as Elena is back on her feet, hopefully tomorrow. Make sure Stefan is there too, he has some explaining to do as well. And find Tyler!". Klaus breaks the connection.

Elena is still asleep when Klaus checks on her. He suddenly gets overcome with bloodlust by her scent. He hears her pulse hammering in his ears, his fangs shot out and it makes him realize he hasn't fed in days. Klaus leaves her a note and his phonenumber in case she wakes up and disappears into the night. A few hours later he returns. With the blood of three women in his body he feels on top of the world again. He takes off his clothes and slips next to Elena under the sheets and soon falls asleep.

**I hadn't** **planned it, but** **Klaus** **seems to have softened** **a little when it comes to Elena**. **Of course you can never be sure with him, as his character remains erratic! Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and keep in mind I am not a native English speaker, so my vocabulary unfortunately is limited.**


	9. Chapter 9

Elena wakes up when a ray of sunshine touches her face from a small opening between the curtains. For a brief moment she feels disorientated, thinking she is safely at home lying in Stefan's arms in her own bed. She turns around to face him only to find the man who is holding her so tight to be Klaus. He is sound asleep. He wears nothing but his boxers. She cannot help to admire his beautiful face which looks so innocent and angelic now his features are all relaxed in his sleep. His grip on her remains firm and she turns her back to him again to enjoy the intimacy of the moment before she has to face reality again.

She feels a lot better today and takes her time to think back about all the things that have happened the past few weeks. What a pervert she turned out to be. She blushes deeply when she relives the moments she has spent with Klaus. Even when he was torturing her she still ached with desire for him. And the things she said to him yesterday, practically begging him to kiss her, simply disgusting, wasn't it? On the other hand she never experienced so much pleasure from sex as she did with Klaus. Stefan always was so sweet and gentle, but she never actually had an orgasm during sex with him. She didn't really care much for sex, not that she hated it, but she never really craved it like she did now.

How is it even possible to crave for sex with someone you hate? Wait a minute: Did she really hate Klaus? Come to think of it, why wasn't she trying to get away from him? She was the one to ask him to sire her in the first place. All these confusing thoughts...Why didn't she push him away, why was she enjoying the warmth of his strong body against hers so much? She really has to be out of her damned mind. Like he had yelled at her: _Why wasn't she afraid of him?_ Now more than ever, now she was back to being her old mortal self again, a walking bloodbag for him to make hybrids. She was so vulnerable. Even if he didn't mean to, the moment he loses his temper she could easily be dead. Only a couple of days ago he almost had her killed, he was right: _why wasn't she afraid of him?_ She shudders when she thinks back on the effect he has on her. He is dangerous, but he is so sexy at the same time. She knows it would be much healthier for her to get away from him while she can.

Klaus wakes up with Elena in his arms. He had meant only to take a short nap and be out of the bed before she awoke, but he sees the sun is already up and shining through the curtains. He should be getting out of bed now before she wakes up. He is very relieved he took the time to feed last night, as the smell of her blood is so strong and tempting to him he wouldn't be able to refrain from drinking if he were as hungry as last night. She smells divine and he just cannot stop himself from nuzzling her neck. Immediately he is rewarded with a little appreciative sound from Elena. He kisses her neck, tasting her with his lips and tongue. She pushes her little butt against his groin as a response. He isn't sure she is awake and in the back of his head he hears Elijah's warning. Just a little taste...I promise...His hand strokes her side and somehow ends up cupping her breast. He is sure she is awake now, he hears she is panting lightly and she barely can suppress a whimper when he softly pinches her nipple through the thin fabric of the nightgown she insisted on wearing last night. His erection grows at a rapid pace and is throbbing against her ass. She surprises him by reaching inside his boxers at his cock. He impatiently removes his boxers and her thong. She takes his rock hard shaft and directs it to her entrance. He can feel her tight pussy is wet for him and he loses control completely. To hell with Elijah, how can he resist this? He starts to push his cock inside her. "Klaus" she pants heavily now, "please be gentle with me." He freezes. "I don't know how to be gentle Elena, no one has ever asked me that before." Is it her imagination or is that actually panic she hears in his voice. "Shh, it's ok, just try not to hurt me, I don't think I can take it, my body still feels so weak."

Klaus withdraws from her. "We shouldn't be doing this at all, you need to recover first." "No, please, don't stop, I need this Klaus." Elena turns around to face him, puts her arms around him and pushes hersef full length against his body. Klaus tries to move away from her, but she won't let go. "Elena, don't, listen to me..." She kisses him passionately, touches him, seduces him..."Please Klaus, just this time make sweet love to me!" "I can't" He yells in frustration. He throws her on her back on the matrass, parts her legs and with one rough thrust he slams into her. She screams in agony: "Klaus, stop it! You are hurting me!" Her human body is unprepared for his size. "Don't. Ever. Tell. Me. What. To. Do. You are not in charge Elena!" Her screams are muffled by his mouth and tongue, ravishing her mouth so she can barely breathe. Klaus knows he should stop this but he just cannot control himself. How dare she seduce him and then ask the impossible of him. Be gentle, how the hell would he know how to be gentle. No one ever was gentle to him were they? And besides what gave her the idea she could have any control over him? While these thoughts run through his head he keeps thrusting roughly into Elena, who is crying without making a sound. Somehow she understands, she feels sorry for him, she can take this pain for him. Maybe it will help him. She has seen a glimpse of another Klaus deep inside him. She wants to help him heal. Amazingly after only a short while her body adapts to his rough demands and the pain diminishes at once to make place for intense pleasure. With a groan and one last deep thrust he drives both Elena and himself over the edge.

Klaus rolls of her and turns his back at Elena. She doesn't know what to think, she wants to hold him but she is afraid of him now he is in one of his strange moods again. "Klaus..." she tries. "Order yourself some breakfast Elena, we leave today!" He jumps up from the bed and disappears into the bathroom. Elena blinks hard to prevent the upcoming tears to fall from her eyes. When he returns from the bathroom his hair is wet, he has a black shirt on and blue jeans. He looks stunning as ever but has a grim expression on his face. In the mean time the breakfast has been delivered, but she doesn't feel like eating at all. She has a hard time swallowing the lump in her throat. She takes a shower and puts on the dress and the underwear Klaus has put in the bathroom on her behalf. The simple black dress fits perfectly. "Let's go", Klaus throws her a coat and leaves the hotelroom. She follows him obediently to the car, still afraid to talk. He starts his black Corvette, puts it in gear and speeds away before Elena ever got the chance to buckle up. During the drive Elena glances at Klaus every now and then. His jaws are clenched and his eyes are fixated on the road all the time. She tries to work up a courage to talk to him, but her every attempt fails when she sees how mad he is.

Sooner than Elena expected they arrive at the Mikaelson mansion. Klaus hurries to the front door still avoiding to look at Elena. Before he can put his key into the keyhole the door is openend by Elijah. He gives Klaus a pat on the shoulder: ¨Hello brother, good to see you. We have gathered together in the library¨. Klaus ignores him and walks straight ahead. When Elijah notices Elena´s sad and worried face he gives her a warm embrace. ¨Elena, my dear, I owe you an apology for the last time we met.¨ His friendly voice and his tight hug is enough to break Elena´s selfcontrol. She breaks down and cries against Elijah´s broad chest. His face darkens: ¨Did my brother hurt you?¨ ¨N- no, yes... I don´t want to talk about it!¨ She can´t seem to stop sobbing.

¨Let me take it from here, Elijah, you need to be there with Klaus.¨ Rebekah directs Elena to a room she has never seen before, it looks like a little girls bedroom, all pink and fluffy, Rebekah´s room. ¨Sit down Elena and for god´s sake stob your sobbing. You should have known better to get too attached to Nik. He is my brother and I love him more than anything in the world but he is not easily loved. He is too complicated. And the sad part is he tends to break anyone who gets to close, including me.¨ Elena just sits on the pink pluche sofa, real surprised by Rebekah´s friendly attitude. ¨Why are you so nice to me?¨ Elena is suspicious since she and Rebekah only recently had their issues. ¨I saved your life, so why shouldn´t I be nice to you? Besides you are in love with my brother and I am in love with your ex-boyfriend. Pretty good reasons for us to be bonding, don´t you think?¨ ¨I am not in love with Klaus, where on earth did you get that idea?¨ Rebekah smiles sweetly. ¨Of course you aren´t.¨

Klaus enters the library. Kol and Stefan are sitting in the arm chairs. Tight up on a chair with a tape over his mouth is Tyler. He looks a mess. And on the couch to Klaus´s surprise are Damon and Bonnie. ¨Well, well, what have we got here, this is unexpected?¨ Klaus walks over to Damon. Damon looks ragged and beaten. Kol answers:¨It seems he is the one responsible for your tragical encounter with your hybrids. I taught him a little lesson on your behalf but feel free to torture him so more!¨ Klaus brings his face close to Damon´s bruised face. In a deceptively cheerful voice he says: ¨Damon, I know we aren´t exactly intimate friends, but what could possibly have caused you to turn my hybrids against me to have me killed?¨ Damon furrows his eyebrows and answers in an equally cheerful tone of voice: ¨Maybe that´s the reason, I just wanted more intimate attention from you.¨ Klaus smirks, walks away from him and then suddenly turns around and grabs Damon by the throat. ¨Tell me why!¨ Damon utters something inaudible. Klaus releases his grip on Damon so he can speak: ¨Elena¨. ¨Go on then, what about Elena?¨ Klaus´s voice is now low and threatening. ¨Isn´t that obvious? She finally was fed up with my brother, so I could claim her for myself. I have been loving her for so long, and now you wasted everything for Elena and me. So I thought you needed to die that´s all.¨

To everybody's surprise Klaus smirks and says: ¨I understand. You are free to go.¨ Damon gets up and want to leave the room. "Wait!" Elijah's voice stops him in his tracks. I invited Bonnie over because she can tell us more about the prophecy which I now know is about Elena. Damon needs to hear about it too as does Tyler. "And why is that?" Klaus asks with a cold voice. Elijah tells: ¨Because it involves them as well as being Elena's friends. I heard about this prophecy centuries ago and always kept it in the back of my mind, never expecting it would even be possible to come true. It involves the doppelgänger who dies and lives again, or in this case becomes a vampire and then gets the cure and becomes human again." Bonnie starts to speak as if she is in a deep trancelike state: "_When the human doppelgänger enters mortality for the second time in one lifetime, her fate and the fate of the original vampire family will become inextricably intertwined. When she gets killed the original family will cease to exist. Should one member of the original family die she dies as well and this time forever."_


	10. Chapter 10

It has become very silent in the library. Everybody seems to be stupefied. Elijah is the first to break the silence. There is more, Bonnie, isn't there? "Yes", Bonnie whispers. "From what I understand of it, the prophecy speaks specifically of the three original brothers: _one brother will love her, one brother will protect her and one brother will destroy her._"

"I have always loved Elena", Elijah states. "I think we all understand she needs to be protected from the one who will destroy her." He dares to look Klaus directly in the eye. "I am sorry Klaus, but it has to be obvious, even for you, that you need to stay away from her. Maybe you understand now why I attempted to take her away from you a couple of days ago." Klaus clenches his jaws but remains quiet.

Damon blurts: ""Pretty stupid move, Klaus, to give Elena the cure. And you too Stefan, pretty stupid to be teaming up with Klaus to find the cure. Look at the consequences! I say the simplest way out of this mess is we make Elena vampire again. Then we can all be happy and move on. And I get to try to kill Klaus without having to lose Elena." He smirks.

"No, we cannot take that risk. What if she dies during the process?" Elijah asks. "Bonnie is trying to learn more about the prophecy. She has found something about it in an ancient book she inherited from her grandmother." Kol looks at Bonnie: "Well move your pretty ass and fetch the book, sweetie, so you can read it to us all!" "It's not that simple!" Bonnie is irritated by Kol. "I have yet to translate it, it is coded, dumb ass. But from what I understand so far, making her a vampire for the second time will definitely kill her."

Klaus has an empty expression on his face. "Elena cannot leave the house." He finally says with a voice devoid of emotions. "Don't worry, Rebekah will see to it that she doesn't leave" Elijah says softly. Klaus continues: "In fact, nobody leaves the house until we figured out what to do, including you Bonnie. And if anyones tries to get away without my permission, there will be consequences, is that understood?" No one dares to comment on these threatening words.

Kol sits down next to Bonnie with a cheeky grin on his face. His hand is on her tigh when he whispers in her ear: "Don't worry dear witchy, you've got me to entertain you!" Bonnie looks disgusted and pushes his hand away. "Even if you were the last person on this earth I wouldn't allow myself to be involved with you in any way!" Kols face darkens and he grabs her hair and pulls hard. "We will see about that, your delicate honey skin just screams for my attention." He makes a fast move forward and bites her vehemently in her neck tearing her flesh. Bonnie screams and Kol gets pushed back by some invisible force. He laughs unpleasantly: "Are you using witchcraft against me? Do you really think you can win from me? Come on then, I like a challenge!" He tries to lunge at her.

"Enough!" Klaus bellows and grabs his younger brother by the throat. "Don't make me decide to dagger you again, Kol! Behave yourself and apologize to the lady!" "Come on brother, I just fancy her, that's all. " Kol says with a smug grin. "I can imagine...she is beautiful." Klaus is picking up now on the scent of Bonnies blood and his eyes turn a darker shade of blue. "Let me see what my savage brother did to your delicate neck?" He bends over to Bonnie and whispers in her ear: "Please, for Elena's sake, keep Kol occupied." Bonnie's eyes widen with surprise but somehow she suppresses the urge to tell him to go to hell. To her surprise Kol takes her hand and plants a kiss on it. "Forgive me mylady, it won't happen again, let me see what I did to you?" "Nothing a healing spell cannot fix", Bonnie puts her hand over the wound and her skin is rapidly restoring itself.

Elijah says: "Don't you think we should get Caroline here as well? She is very likely to cause problems when Tyler doesn't return. Just out of curiosity, Klaus, why did you let him live?" Klaus contemplates this for a while: "I think it has to do with the little crush I had on Caroline, It would hurt her more than him. Besides death would be a too easy way out of his misery. However I don't trust him so I think we will keep him locked up in the basement until Caroline arives. Stefan, maybe it's best if you call her and ask her to come over. She trusts you. Kol, please escort mr. Lockwood to his new accomodation. There are many rooms in the house, so you can all pick your choice, make yourselves at home. We have one fridge filled with bloodbags and one with food."

* * *

Elena starts to feel a little more relaxed around Rebekah. After all they are both going through the same phase, from life as a vampire back to the clumsy human life. "What did Nik do to you?" Rebekah asks with compassion in her voice. Elena can't help herself, she bursts out in tears again.

"It's just that he gets so angry with me sometimes, he scares me so but I feel insanely attracted to him at the same time. I thought I hated him but somehow I care for him as well, it is all so confusing!" Patiently Rebekah listens to Elena. "Yes, that sounds like Nik to me...you know Elena, Nik is a very tormented soul, he desparately needs love and is scared of being all alone. You know that's the very reason he wants to create hybrids, don't you? By the look on your face I would say you didn't know. Nik would kill me if he knew we were having this conversation, that's for sure. He is so paranoid, he doesn't even fully trust me, even though I would never do him any harm. All he wants is to be loved, but when someone actully wants to give him love, he pushes them away. He hates to be vulnerable and that's what love does, it makes you vulnerable. But what he doesn't see is you get so much in return." Elena says: "He did tell me about your father being agressive towards him..."

"Yes...Mikael pretty much killed the child in Nik. You know when Nik was a boy, he had so much compassion for the weak. He always came home with wounded animals, he was kind to other people. He was a very sensitive boy. Mikael killed that part of him and I will always hate him for that. But when I see Nik, I see the boy he used to be still shining through and therefore I can never be angry for long no matter what horrifying things he can do. Can you understand?" Elena nods. "Don't give up on him yet Elena, I have seen the way he looks at you, and I can honestly say I haven't seen that look in his eyes for ages."

"I thought he fancied Caroline".

"Well he did, in his own crazy way. But she is too dominant for him, he just likes the hunt, I am positive. But you...you like a man who is dominant don't you?" Elena's face turns a pink colour. Rebekah smiles. "I thought so. That's why you were dreaming about Damon when you were with Stefan. Rationally you think men and women should be equal, but secretly you like a man to dominate you in bed, right? You need someone like Nik. And he needs you."

"I don't know about that. Maybe you are right, but it feels like he hates me now."

"Don't give up on him yet. Ok?"

"I will think about it. What about you and Stefan? And why did you take the cure? Why didn't Stefan?"

Rebekah laughs: "So many questions! But since you aren't going anywhere anytime soon I will just answer the first one for now, ok? Otherwise you might get bored, we wouldn't have anything left to talk about. Stefan and I go way back, all the way to the roaring twenties. The best days of my life, truly when Nik, Stefan and I spend so much time together and we would all get along great. Until we had to run from Mikael again...Stefan was compelled, I got daggered, well you know the rest right. For me Stefan always will be my epic love, I hope you can understand a little that I hated you for being with Stefan.

"I think I can. But why did you say I am not going anywhere? I am going home now, I need to rest, I still feel very weak and tired."

"I guess you don't know it yet then. Elijah is making everybody stay at the house. They are talking about some prophecy involving you. I must say I didn't pay much attention when they told me. As long as Stefan is with me I am happy, no matter where we are. You can have the room next to mine. I am so excited Elena! I never really had a friend before you know."

Elena doesn't know what to think about all this new information and the new and improved version of Rebekah. It is too much to contain at once. "I am so tired, I am going to my new room and take a nap if you don't mind."

* * *

Klaus feels tired for the first time in ages. He wants nothing more than to be alone with a bottle of whisky but he feels he has to see Elena first. He feels confused, maybe even guilty. He has tried to ignore those feelings but somehow he hasn't succeeded. "Bekah!" He knocks on Rebekah's door.

"Come in, Nik"

"How do you feel sis, do you like to feel weak and helpless...all human?""

"As a matter of fact, Nik, I have never felt better! I am in love and nobody, not even you can spoil my good mood!"

Klaus sighs: "How was Elena doing?"

"Not so good, I think she is hurt. You confuse her, you need to talk to her."

"They want me to stay away from her."

"Yeah, I know, the prophecy, bla, bla... Well she is in the room next to me so when I hear her screaming I will come to the rescue. Go on, talk to her!"

* * *

Elena fell asleep with her clothes on as soon as her head entered the pillow in her new room. She didn't even take the time to admire her new accomodation. Her room is beautiful, it is very light, the walls are white and there are impressionists paintings on the wall depicting lavender fields in the south of France. Klaus quietly enters her bedroom and sits down on her bed beside her. She doesn't wake up, not even when he kisses her forehead. He is suddenly overcome with fatigue and lies down beside her. How he loves the smell of her hair...It takes him only a second to fall asleep as well.

Suddenly they have a rough awakening. An agitated Caroline just plunged into the room, slamming the door: "Seriously! Elena! What the hell are you doing?" "What? Caroline? What are you doing here?" Elena doesn't know what surprises her more: the fact that Caroline is screaming at her or the fact that Klaus is beside her. Caroline continues indignantly: "What is going on? Do you know I am a prisoner here? Oh my god, are they keeping you also here against your will? What are you doing with Klaus?"

Klaus and Elena both are overwhelmed by Caroline's sudden invasion. "Elena!" Caroline sounds horrified now. "Did you and Klaus have sex? Oh my god! You did, didn't you?You are such a slut! And to think you were telling me to stay away from him when he wanted to date me. You are always one step ahead aren't you?"

"Caroline, stop...please..." Before Elena can finish her sentence Klaus has grabbed Caroline by her arm and throws her out of the room.

"Sorry about that, love" Klaus puts an arm around Elena's shoulders. She hides her tearstained eyes against his shoulder. "She is right, I am a slut. And you don't even fancy me like you fancy her." She wishes she could bite her tongue off, why on earth did she say that?

**The story seems to be out of my hands now. It is practically writing itself. You guys give me no hints or whatsoever how you would like it to be, so I hope you still like it...It seems there are gonna be feelings between Klaus and Elena after all. Well I guess it was inevitable from the moment I decided to continue instead of sticking to a one shot smutty story as it was intended. Are you disappointed now? :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning! Smut time! Soft BDSM. Skip this chapter until the breakline if you don't like.**

Klaus can't help to feel a little amused by the indignant tone in Elena's voice. Sometimes he just forgets how young she actually is. "Sweatheart, don't be so hard on yourself. I know I am pretty hard to resist, don't blame yourself for sleeping with me." He is relieved to see this makes her smile, like he hoped it would do. In a softer tone of voice he continues: "You are beautiful Elena, I crave you, I yearn for you. Why do you think I keep losing my temper with you all the time?" Elena thinks back about what Rebekah told her.

"I am sorry I make you lose your temper. I want to be a good girl. Tell me how I can please you Klaus? What do you want with me?" Klaus narrows his eyes. What game is she playing now? She sounds so insecure. He wants to comfort her but at the same time he wants to punish her. This woman is screwing with his head and he can't let her get away with that. His voice is now low, dark and threatening.

"I want to dominate you, make you scream for mercy, make you beg for your release, would you let me?"

"Yes." A cold chill runs down her spine. He turns her on despite her fear. She can almost touch the darkness within him.

"I want to tie you up, with your hands high above your head and your legs wide open, so you are helpless and available for everything I want to do with you. Can you handle that?" His eyes are almost black now. He can smell her arousal and her fear. This makes him rock hard. His erection is throbbing and his pants feel painfully tight.

"You know I can, I have done it before."

He bends over and brings his face only inches away from hers. His eyes hold a dark and carnal promise. "Elena, you can still get out now, but if you want to play, you can't get out once we started, not until I decide to let you, do you understand? No secret codeword will make me stop. You will be completely at my mercy."

"I want to play..." Elena sounds a lot braver than she actually feels, but she cannot crawl back now. She straightens her back: "I will do anything you say."

He grabs her hair and pulls her hard against his body. She shrieks with surprise. "If you don't do as I say, I will punish you. I may hurt you, but I promise I will give you pleasure beyond your imagination as well. Can you accept these rules?"

"Yes, I can."

"Take your dress off."

Her hands tremble a little when she works down the zipper but she manages. She stands in front of him in red lace underwear. "Now take your bra off...slowly..." Elena manages to do a he asks, despite the shaking of her hands. "And your panties..." He orders her.

"Now lie down on the bed on your back." His voice is cold and promising. He uses thin rope to bind her hands high above her head as he promised. It bites her skin when she moves her arms. "Now bent your legs, put your feet down on the bed and spread your legs. He uses a device on which he fastens her ankles. Now she is incapable of stretching her legs nor putting them together. She feels vulnerable and exposed. Her heart hammers in her chest.

"I will blindfold you now, it will heighten the experience for you."

The blindfold doesn't let any light through. Elena is completely helpless and despite the fact it was her own choice to do this, she is a little frightened. She cannot see nor hear what Klaus is up to now.

"Have you ever played with a vibrator?" She yelps at his voice next to her ear. "N-no..." "Don't lie to me!" "I haven't! Honestly!"

She hears a buzzing sound and at the same time he places the top of the vibrator against her sensitive bundle of nerves. Immediately a moan escapes from her lips. He moves it seductively through her already hot and damp folds and she can't help to buck her hips to increase the contact. Immediately he takes it away from her nub and she cries softly with disappointment.

"Lie still!" He orders her. Everytime you move I will punish you." Obediently she nods. He puts the vibrator back against her clit and slowly moves it up and down, driving her crazy with lust. She fights hard to keep perfectly still although it's very hard. She needs to stretch her legs but she can't which is frustrating but extremely exciting as well. Just as she is about to come he breaks the contact with her clit and thrusts the still pulsating vibrator inside her soaking wet pussy. In...out... in... out...He knows exactly what angle to pick. She almost comes when she feels his warm mouth on her core. His tongue starts to lick in circles around her clit, but doesn't directly touch it. She can't help herself, she has to buck her hips again, she wants to feel his tongue on her clit, she needs to come.

"Ouch!" A sharp stinging pain on her breast takes her off guard. "Did you just whip me?" Elena is shocked. "I warned you, Elena. You wanted to play, remember". Klaus sounds devoid of emotion and for a moment she is close to panick. She didn't agree to get abused, did she? But before she can think it through his mouth is back on her core and she gasps. His tongue is doing wonderful things and she is so close now. Somehow she manages to lie still, but when she starts to moan his name he stops again. "Please don't stop, I can't take it no more!" "Yes, you can, trust me. You will come, but only when I let you. So be a good girl...The vibrator is still inside her pussy and his tongue continues to work its magic on her again, moving faster and faster. Elena is panting hard, she is so close. The fact she can't stretch her legs is adding to her arousal. When he stops again seconds before she is about to come, she starts to cry.

"Sweetheart, don't cry, you will come as you never have come before. I promise. Klaus kisses her lips. She can vaguely taste herself on him. His thumbs caress her nipples. Don't panick now, I am gonna use nipple clamps on you. It may hurt, but it will give you much pleasure."

Elena tenses completely and starts to panick. "Shhh, love, do you trust me?" "I-I guess". He starts to suck on her nipple until it's fully erect, then he puts a clamp on it. It is not really painful, it actually causes more heat to built up in her core. "Are you ok?", he asks before he repeats the procedure with the other nipple. Then is mouth is back between her legs again, sucking her nub while he keeps thrusting the vibrator in and out of her tight entrance. The pressure on her nipples adds to the pleasure and this time she is so fast so close to the edge he couldn't have stopped her from climaxing if he had wanted to. She has never come so hard in her life, she literally sees stars before her very eyes. When Klaus releases her nipples from the clamps it adds an extra sensation to her orgasm and she screams so hard Klaus puts his hand over her mouth before his siblings rush in to see if she is ok. The waves of pleasure continue to wash over her and Klaus is holding her tenderly while she rides them out.

Klaus removes the vibrator and gets up from the bed. "Wh- what are you doing?" He doesn't answer. She hears him walking around and she hears unfamiliair noises. Then she feels he sits beside her. Softly he kisses her, he strokes her hair and then whispers in her ear: "Do you want me to make you cum another time?" "Yes, please..." "Ok, but first you need to cool down a little from your first orgasm, don't you think?" Next she feels an icecube against against her lips. "Suck on it", he orders her. When it starts to melt a little he moves it slowly from her mouth to her chin and down to her neck. She shudders from the cold and from renewed lust which is building up inside her. From her neck the icecold sensation moves in the direction of her breasts. She holds her breath when he holds it against her nipple. She flinches. He holds it still and it is becoming painful. Just when she can't take it no more he replaces the icecube with his mouth which feels hot and delicious after the cold. Her arousal is already increasing in a rapid pace when he proceeds with her other nipple and gives it the same treatment. From her nipple he moves the melting icecube over her belly, then over her thighs. When he moves from her knees to the insight of her thighs and upwards again Elena's body is trembling with anticipation. When he hits her bundle of nerves with the icecube she becomes aware again of the restraints on her legs as her first impulse is to close her legs. Next his lips are back on her core and she sighs with delight.

"I want to fuck you now." She hears him unbuckle his belt. She wants him so bad. Her body is aching for him. Elena feels him kneel between her thighs. She holds her breath in expectation when she feels the pressure of his rock hard shaft against her centre. She expects a rough invasion of her body, so she tries to prepare herself. Instead he teases her by pushing himself a few inches inside her only to completely withdraw from her again. There is nothing she can do. She cannot pull him closer, she can only wait for him to give her what she needs most right now. He continues to tease her but pushes a little deeper each time he enters her. Then he cannot control himself no longer and he thrusts forward roughly and buries himself inside her as deep as possible. She moans in appreciation. She hears him panting. Klaus groans: "You. Are. Mine!" Now she feels his full weight on her body, his lips graze her neck and he starts to move faster and faster. She bucks her hips and desperately wants to stretch her legs. Then a sharp exquisite pain pierces through her horny universe. Klaus has bitten her and is now sucking hungrily at her jugular. "Ohhh...Klaus, please", she moans, "go on." She feels he is losing control, he is heavily panting and moaning and he is fucking her so hard she can barely keep up. With no warning at all her entire universe explodes when she reaches her second orgasm. She doesn't even notice Klaus has reached his own release as well deep inside her.

* * *

When the world around them is slowly becoming solid again Klaus gets up and removes the restraints from Elena. He lies down again and takes her in his arms to hold her close. Her head rests against his shoulder.

"Thanks for trusting me, sweetheart." Klaus whispers in her hair. She feels upcoming tears sting her eyes by his sincere words. "I am gonna have to ask you to keep trusting me. The fact is I have to leave you for I don't know how much time, but I will be back, I promise."

Elene sits up. "Why, where will you go? What is going on Klaus? Rebekah said to me that i had to stay here for a while, why can't I come with you?"

"Don't worry sweetheart, you won't be alone." Klaus then tells Elena about the prophecy. "We need to find out more about the prophecy, I take Stefan with me. You will stay here with the rest. Trust Elijah, but stay away from Kol. He is after Bonnie at the moment, but she can take care of herself."

Elena's eyes widen: "So, everybody is here? Bonnie, Caroline, Damon, Tyler and Stefan together with your siblings?" What about Jeremy, I have to go see Jeremy, he is all alone without me!"

"No, he is not. Matt is taking care of him. I haven't even told you this, but your brother is the new vampire hunter. Stefan and I needed him for the map on his arm. That's why we left a couple of weeks ago with him."

"Why did my brother had to come with you?" Elena is worried and angry that nobody told her anything.

"We needed him to kill vampires until the map on his body was finished. The map leaded to the cure. Stefan wanted you to have the cure so badly."

Elena is becoming angry now: "So the two of you used my brother and made him into a murderer?"

"No, we just facilitated the process, he is a vampire killer now with or without our interference."

Elena relaxes a little and seeks comfort in his arms again. "When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow, but first I am gonna hold you the entire night."

**Too smutty or not? Tell me what you think! **


	12. Chapter 12

Elena wakes up the next morning to discover Klaus is already in the shower in the adjacent bathroom. She hears the water running and decides to join him. She sneaks in and grabs him from behind.

¨Goodmorning sweetheart! I could hear you coming from a mile away¨, he grins.

¨It´s not fair¨, Elena sulks, ¨How can I ever surprise a hybrid?¨

¨You surprise me all the time, you have no idea...¨ Klaus turns around and with one swift motion he pins Elena between his body and the shower wall. His lips crash into hers. ¨Wait!¨ She gasps. ¨Let me wash you first, I don´t want to make out with a dirty hybrid.¨ He releases her and waits curiously. She grabs a sponge and puts a huge amount of shower gel on it. ¨Turn around!¨ She orders him. To her surprise he obeys her. She starts with his neck and shoulders. ¨Raise your arms!¨ She is starting to get into it. She takes extra time to wash and admire his firm and oh so sexy butt. ¨God, I love your ass...¨ she sighs. He chuckles and turns around.

Despite the fact she has seen it before she cannot help to gasp at the sight of his full grown erection. She decides to ignore the temptation and proceeds with washing the front of his body. When she is finished washing him she kneels down and gently kisses the head of his cock. Klaus holds his breath in awe and moans her name. Bit by bit she is taking him in her mouth, softly sucking him. His hands are in her hair. She feels he is getting close now and suddenly she stops. "Elena, what the hell..." "Don't worry Klaus, I will make you cum, but you are gonna have to catch me first!"

She makes a run for the bedroom, but before she is even at the door he already caught up with her and blocks her way. "Now what?" He asks with an amused grin on his face. "Now I am gonna fuck your brains out" She declares. He lets her push him through the door and on his back on the bed. She sits on top of him, stroking his cock with her fingers. Waterdrups from her long dark hair fall down on his muscular and smooth chest. She kisses his warm and full lips. Klaus lays back passively, allowing her to take control. Elena continues to kiss him, his earlobes, his cheeks, his eyelids, she doesn't want to miss a single part of his beautiful features. She then moves to his neck, biting him with her human teeth, kissing and licking his shoulders, his chest. She dares to sink her teeth in a nipple causing Klaus to flinch briefly. Elena revels in her new dominant role. She loves the way he tastes and smells.

She could go on for hours but the building heat in her own core makes her speed up the process. She continues to tease him until her mouth is near the head of his throbbing rock hard shaft again. She puts gentle kisses on the head and gives little teasing licks. "Elena!" His voice raw and animalistic warns her he cannot take it much longer. She positions her entrance above his cock and then slowly lowers her hips to take him in all the way to the hilt. She is delighted to see the bare carnal lust in his eyes. It feels so good to drive him crazy for once. Slowly she starts to move up and down. She bends over so he can suck her nipples and her hair falls like a waterfall over them. Klaus grabs her hips to direct her, but she pushes his hands away and stops moving. "Elena...I can't take this anymore" Klaus warns her.

"We will do this my way today" She states boldly. Slowly she starts to ride him again, enjoying the feeling of his huge manhood massaging her walls and the contact with her nub each time she lands on him. She desperately wants to tease him a little longer but she cannot hold it any longer herself, she starts to move faster and faster and she climaxes screaming his name and collapsing on his chest. He holds her firmly and let's her ride out her orgasm. Somehow he managed to control himself not to go over the edge with her. As soon as she has regained her breath Elena starts to ride him again. This time Klaus loses control, he grabs her hips and thrusts inside her with all his strength, Elena helplessly reaches a second orgasm taking Klaus along with her. He releases his seed deep inside her.

After a quick second shower they get dressed. Elena is surprised to find her own entire wardrobe in the closets. Someone must have gotten it for her. She wants to feel sexy for Klaus so she picks out her favourite dress, a red one which perfectly accentuates her female curves. "Take that off Elena!" Klaus sounds actually shocked. "I am sorry, but I will not have you look that ravishing when I have to leave you all alone with my brothers and Damon. Save that dress for when I am back, love." Elena sighs. She puts a skinny black jeans on and a red low neck sweater.

"Still too sexy", Klaus says huskily.

"The same goes for you and you don't hear me complaining now, do you?"

It's true. Klaus looks very hot in his black jeans, black boots and grey V-neck sweater. Elena squeezes his butt. Playfully he tickles her. Elena has never felt so much at ease before in his company.

"Listen Elena, I meant what I said last night. Stay away from Kol, while I am gone. Both my brothers can be real charming, Elijah will definitely make a pass at you. I wouldn't leave you with them if it wasn't necessary, believe me."

"Your brothers mean nothing to me Klaus, I will wait for you, I promise."

"Don't make promises you might not be able to keep, Elena. There is one thing we haven't talked about lately. It's about the sire bond between us. It still exists even now you are human again. But when I am away it won't be very helpfull if you are sired to me. I have come up with a solution about this. I will allow Elijah to compell you if necessary. I hope you understand."

"Oh...okay...I trust your brother Klaus, he won't take advantage of my trust, I am sure."

"I will definitely dagger him if he dares! Now, look me in the eyes, love, yes, like that..." His pupils dilate, Elena couldn't avoid his eyes even if she wanted to. She feels the pull of his will at her mind. It feels intimate. "Good, listen carefully: you cannot be compelled by anybody but Elijah." He says more or less to himself: " I just really hope it won't be necessary."

"Klaus, please come back soon. I will be waiting here for you. Elena wraps her arms around him and kisses him deeply.

* * *

"We have to face the others now, love. They are probably in the dining room¨. Klaus takes her by the hand and shows the way. He seems to be in a light and playful mood and Elena is happy to see him like this. She hates it he has to leave her though. When they enter the room everybody has gathered around a huge table, where the human half of the guests is having breakfast. Everybody falls silent. ¨Good morning everybody!¨ Klaus cheerfully says. ¨ Elijah, I already had a feeling you would take good care of our guests. It´s just like old times.¨ ¨Good morning Klaus, I already had a feeling you wouldn´t listen to a single word I have told you. Goodmorning to you too Elena, you look lovely as ever. And yes, I hired new servants to take care of our guests. So, please sit down Elena and have some breakfast.¨

Elena embraces Bonnie and sits between Bonnie and Damon. Damon´s eyes shoot daggers at Klaus. There is an uncomfortable silence in the room.

¨Stefan, go pack some things you might need for our journey! We can grab a snack on our way to the airport."

"Airport? Were are we going Klaus?"

"We are going to Europe, more specifically, we are headed for Norway! Ever been there before, Stefan?"

"You want me to go to Norway with you? Why?"

"All things will be explained in due time, my friend. All I can say right now is I know somebody there who can tell us more about the prophecy."

Caroline suddenly gets up from her chair and yells at him: "Where is Tyler, what have you done to him?"

"Don't worry love, he is alive and safe. But he has been a very bad hybrid, so we keep him locked up for the moment."

"Locked up! Seriously? Are you crazy? I want to see him, you cannot treat people like that!"

¨You want to see your little hybrid friend? Well then, tag along dear.¨

Caroline follows Klaus to the basement. Tyler looks a mess. He is chained to the wall, his clothes are torn and filthy. ¨Oh my god Tyler!" Caroline is shocked to see him like that. ¨How could you treat him like this, look at him Klaus!¨ Klaus clenches his jaws. ¨If it weren´t for you Caroline, for the thing we had together, he would be dead by now.¨ Tyler reacts furiously to Klaus´s words and tries in vain to break his chains. He screams incredulous: ¨You betrayed me with Klaus, Caroline? You...slutty bitch, how could you?¨ ¨What! No! Klaus, you tell him the truth! We never had a thing, what are you talking about?¨ Klaus has a cruel smile on his face.¨Come on love, do you really think he will believe me?¨

He turns to Tyler: "Just consider your miserable life saved by Caroline.¨

¨Are you planning to keep me in your basement forever, Klaus?¨ Tyler spats. ¨Then you might as well kill me!¨

¨No, I will release you.¨

Both Caroline and Tyler are stupefied.

¨After you drink this.¨

¨What is it?¨ Tyler asks suspiciously.

¨Drink it!¨ Klaus yells at him. He grabs Tyler by the throat and squeezes hard: ¨I will kill you right here and now if you don´t drink.¨

Tyler reluctantly drinks the fluid Klaus forces into his mouth. It immediately has an effect on Tyler. He collapses in his chains and suddenly looks very fragile and worn out. Klaus unchains him and Tyler ungraciously drops on the floor. ¨Consider yourself cured mate. You no longer are a hybrid, you are back to being a simple werewolf. Enjoy your life, while it lasts.¨

¨If you want to join your boyfriend in mortality, Caroline, you can come back any time. All you need to do is ask me friendly.¨ With these words Klaus walks away. Caroline doesn´t answer. She supports Tyler on his way out. ¨I got you Ty, I will take you home.¨ Tyler groans something inaudible.

* * *

When Klaus joins the company in the dining room Kol gets up.

¨What are you up to brother? Why are you taking the Salvatore cub with you? When will you take me somewhere fun? You owe me for all the lost time you kept me in the coffin!¨

¨Ah, Kol, we will have our quality time together later, I promise. Right now I really need you here. We have a witch who needs your supervision. And a very upset looking Salvatore brother. Not to mention our naive human little sister. She definitely needs your protection. I will make it up to you, Kol. For now I need you to be a responsible brother, can you do that?¨

¨I like the ¨supervision of the witch¨ part¨ Kol smirks. He walks up to Bonnie and tucks her hair behind her ear. ¨Have you cracked the code yet, darling?¨ Bonnie turns around to face him and wants to snap at him. Their eyes lock, his cheeky grin fades and suddenly she finds herself to be at a loss for words.

¨Answer my brother, witch. Is there anything else Stefan and I need to know before we take this journey?¨

Bonnie takes her eyes off Kol, now looking annoyed at Klaus: ¨I have been up all night, trying to make sense of the things in my book. There is a lot about bloodlines, which I don´t really understand. It´s dark and full of threats but so far I cannot say anything more which makes more sense. Elena definitely seems to be at the center of it all.¨

¨Not very useful! I hope when we get back you learned some more. If you don´t I want you to use magic to talk to your ancestors.¨

¨I can´t Klaus, you know that. I have no magic.¨

¨What about yesterday Bonnie? We all witnessed how you magically pushed Kol away and afterwards you healed yourself.¨ Klaus menacingly approaches Bonnie. ¨So don´t give me that crap. Why are you lying?¨

¨I am not. I am working with professor Shane and some of my magic seems to return, but only sometimes. I can´t rely on it to work.¨

¨Kol, you stay near to Bonnie. I have a feeling that will speed up the recovery of her magic.¨

¨Gladly, Klaus! She is a feisty one.¨ He bends over to Bonnie and his lips softly brush her ear when he whispers: ¨I will not let you out my sight.¨ Bonnie shudders.

¨Time to go now.¨ Klaus kisses Elena and whispers in her ear: ¨Don't forget your promise to wait for me.¨ Stefan gives Rebekah a long hug. ¨Take care Elena.¨ When the door closes behind them, Elena swallows hard.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Thanks for sticking with me. Hope you still like the story. Reviews are most welcome! **

The room has fallen completely silent.

_Oh my god, why is everybody looking at me like that? So accusingly? Damon looks like he wants to kill me right here and now. Even Bonnie seems to be judging me, I can feel it in her stare. And Elijah, beautiful Elijah, is that hurt I see in his eyes? No, why would it be, don't be silly Elena. I don't owe them anything, I never promised any of them my exclusive attention now have I? I am a grown up person, I make my own choices. If they have a problem with that, so what! Come on, say something, anybody? Anything. I can't stand this silence anymore._

Elena takes a deep breath and clears her throat. "Ok, guys, what's going on? Why are you staring at me as if I have turned into a pumpkin or something?" Damon jumps up and spats: "Seriously Elena? You have been sleeping with the enemy and screwed up all our plans to take out Klaus, and you are wondering why we are staring at you? Do you have any idea what you have done!" Tears start to well up in her eyes. After everything that happened the past few days she just can't handle the angry accusations Damon is throwing at her now.

""Damon, please sit down." Calmly Elijah stands up and puts his hand on Damon's shoulder to make him sit down again. "Both you and Elena stay here as our guests and I will not have my guests upsetting eachother. "Elena, there is a lot going on you don't know about, which is obviously not your fault. After you finished breakfast maybe you would care to accompany me on a walk? Get some fresh air and in the meantime we can level with each other. Elena blinks the upcoming tears away and gratefully accepts Elijah's offer. "Yes, let's go. I am not really hungry, but I have been inside for far too long."

"Good thinking Elijah!" Kol comments. "I could use some fresh air myself. My lady the witch, would you be so kind to keep me company. We have started off on the wrong foot and I am desparate to make it up to you."

"I don't think so, I have a lot of reading to do. Besides I don't trust you!"

"Ouch!" Theatrically Kol grabs his heart. "Come on darling, give me a chance. Please...? I know I have been a bad boy, Bonnie. Let me make it up to you. Forgive me? Please, pretty please?" Kol drops on his knees in front of Bonnie. Despite herself she cannot help but laugh. "Ok, maybe it's good for all of us to clear our minds."

Damon sneers at Rebekah: "I hope you are not expecting me to keep you company?"

"Not at all, I know which one of the Salvatores is the better brother, thank you very much. I have other plans. I really need to go shopping so I have something nice to wear when Stafan returns. Do you know where Klaus took him Elijah?"

"I have an idea about it. He mentioned Norway now did he? I only know one person in Norway he could be wanting to visit."

"Who?" Rebekah and Kol ask at the same time.

"Atanas. He was Tatia's brother. He was the best friend Klaus ever had. When he fell gravely ill Klaus turned him into a vampire against his will. He was so angry with Klaus, he never talked to him again. Atanas soon after left his family. He went back to Bulgaria. Shortly after that Esther killed Tatia. Now Klaus had lost his best friend and the only woman he has ever loved. He never really recovered and he spend years trying to find Atanas. Klaus mentioned him for the last time when we found Katherine. When Klaus went to Bulgaria to wipe out Katherine's family he made a last attempt to track him down. He desparately wanted to find Atanas. It was rumoured people had found out he was a vampire and he had been on the run. One source told Klaus Atanas had escaped to Norway. That's all I know. Are you coming Elena?"

* * *

_Sweet Elijah, this was just what I needed. It's lovely here. I didn't even know the Mikaelson actually owned the forest behind the mansion. How I missed the sun on my face. N__ow that I think about it...this is the first time I feel the sun on my skin since I have become human again. I love being human again, not to have to drink blood anymore, even though Klaus forced me, it was the best thing for me. Klaus...I am wondering if he still thinks about me. I miss him already and he probably hasn't even left the US at this moment. Am I losing my mind? He has done so many horrible things. He abused me, he killed so many innocent people. He has killed Jenna for god's sake! I should want him dead, not in my bed. God I am such a terrible person._

Elijah notices the sad and worried look on Elena's face and wraps an arm around her. "Elena, consider me your friend. I do not judge you and you can always count on me if you need help of any kind, I promise you."

"Thank you...why are you so nice to me Elijah?"

Elijah has a weary smile on his face. "I seem to be cursed Elena."

"Cursed?"

"Yes, cursed to fall in love with the Petrova bloodline. It started with Tatia, then Katherine and now you Elena. There are only 3 women I have ever loved since I roamed the earth. And as it turned out I could be with neither of them."

"You are in love with me?" Elena sounds bewildered. "Why are you telling me this now? How come I didn't know?"

"You and Stefan were so close Elena, and there was Damon you had feelings for too, I didn't want to make your life any more complicated than it already was."

_I believe him. That sounds like Elijah. Caring about others first. He should be the one for me, not Klaus. He is not only strong enough to protect me and extremely attractive, but he is also gentle and kind in a way Klaus can never be. Wait a minute, am I already forgetting my promise to Klaus? That's not fair, Klaus cannot help the way he turned out to be. And I have to keep believing in him. I have seen gentleness and kindness in Klaus, just below the surface. _

_"_You have always been kind to me Elijah and I know I can trust you. Can you tell me more about the significance of the Petrova bloodline to the original family? Is it true everybody in your family fell in love with them?"

"I am not sure about Kol, he is very hard to read from time to time, but as far as I know Klaus only loved once in his life, he loved Tatia, like I did. Poor Tatia, if we hadn't been fighting over her Esther wouldn't have had to kill her and use her for the spell. Well you know that story already. Klaus hated Katherine, I don't know how he feels about you. But everybody seems to be easily affected by women from the Petrova bloodline. Every man in town was in love with Tatia. Damon and Stefan have been in love with Katherine and with you."

"Who was Tatia exactly, do you think maybe she was a supernatural also?"

"I think she was, just not sure what kind of supernatural though. Maybe she was an angel. If angels exist I imagine they look like you. Esther used her blood to make us into vampires and she used her blood for the curse she put on Klaus. So there must be something supernatural about her I guess. Obviously there is something significant about the original Petrova's blood. So many riddles to be solved..."

"So Esther killed Tatia, just because she didn't want you and Klaus to fight over her? So Esther decided to break both your hearts? What kind of mother would do such a thing to her sons? Who do you think Tatia would have chosen in the end?"

"Klaus. I don't know why it always has to be Klaus. Katherine had a thing for him as well I am positive even though she has always denied it. Even when she found out he had nothing but hatred and death to offer her and her family, I could see she was still affected by him. And you...Klaus has killed many people who were dear to you. He tried to kill you several times and nearly succeeded. He has abused you, don't deny it Elena, your eyes tell it all, nearly drained you and still you can't stay away from him."

"You are right Elijah. You are so right." Elena sighs shakily. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Rationally I should hate him, but I cannot resist him when he is near to me. I am sorry Elijah. You really deserve to be happy."

Suddenly Elijah stops in his tracks and embraces Elena. "Elijah..." She looks up to him puzzled. Next thing she knows his lips land on hers with a gentle yet adamant kiss. Elena is overwhelmed by his action and helplessly kisses him back. His hands are on her shoulders pulling her closer to deepen their kiss. Elena clings on to him, as if he was her life buoy. _Oh my god. Why do they have to be such excellent kissers, these damn originals. I really should stop...why don't I stop him? _

Elijah is the first to break the kiss. "I am sorry Elena. It's just that you are so beautiful and I am so happy that you are safe here with me. But that's no excuse. Please believe me, I hadn't planned this. I hope this doesn't spoil your trust in me."

"Of course not Elijah. I don't know why I reacted so strongly to your kiss. I really shouldn't have, I promised Klaus..."

"That's something else we have to talk about Elena. I gathered the two of you slept together?"

Elena blushes deeply.

"It's none of my business, really, but did you use contraceptives?"

"What? No...Oh my god. You are teling me that Klaus can procreate? I thought vampires couldn't..." Elena knits her brows. "He is a werewolf as well, werewolfs can procreate. But...then he must have like a 1000 children by now!"

"He cannot, not with a normal human. But you are a Petrova doppelgänger." Elijah falls silent. "That means you could be pregnant at this very moment."

"What? No way! I can't, I am 17 years old, oh my god, why didn't anybody told me this before?" Elena's eyes are wide open and look in panick at Elijah.

"Has Klaus told you about the prophecy?"

* * *

¨Where are we going Klaus? What are we looking for in Norway? We already found the cure, what more do you need? And why do you want me with you?¨

¨Not what, Stefan, who. I need some answers, and there is one person who might be able to give me the answers I need. And you Stefan seems to be the love of my sisters life so that practically makes us brothers in law. I thought we needed to spend some quality time together so we can bond again.¨ Klaus smirks.

¨What are you up to with Elena, Klaus? You heard about the prophecy, you should stay the hell away from her,you will get her killed if you don´t.¨

Klaus expression fades to darkness. "You don't tell me what to do, Stefan. Nobody tells me what to do!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi there guys! Thanks for your nice reviews! It is great to read them and keeps me motivated to write more. I cannot believe that this story which started out as a one shot story, simply because I felt like writing something smuttty, already has 14 chapters. I don't know myself where it is headed as I make up the chapters one by one. This chapter might be a little tricky. I hope you like it, but some of you might to be happy with this twist in the plot. Feedback is much appreciated!**

Stefan and Klaus have boarded the plane. Klaus makes himself comfortable for the 8 hour flight to Europe. A beautiful flight attendant, blond, impressive breasts, offers them a drink. Klaus is sitting next to the window. When she bends over to put his drink on the table, he grabs her wrist and looks her deep into her eyes. ¨Thank you darling...Meet me in the restroom on the left in 5 minutes¨. His pupils dilate as he compels her. ¨Klaus, please...do you really have to?¨ Stefan sighs. ¨I just want a little sip, Stefan, don´t worry. You could join me if you like, it would just be like old times.¨

5 minutes later Klaus gets up and disappears into the restroom.

When he returns he wipes his mouth and sit down. ¨She wasn´t half as tasty as Elena, but one cannot be too picky, when it comes to diner on a intercontinental flight, don´t you agree Stefan?¨

¨Please tell me you didn´t kill her, Klaus.¨

¨Of course not, Stefan, that would be a stupid thing to do on an airplane, don´t you think?¨

¨Now we have a lot of time to talk, so please indulge me. Start by telling how did you manage to get your hands on the cure? Oh, and don´t leave out the part where you decided to undagger my sister and persuaded her to betray her own brother.¨

¨Come on Klaus, it´s not like you never betrayed her. Besides she didn´t know what I had planned, she never would have agreed with me. I am sorry Klaus, I was just because I was worried about everybody's safety as long as you are around, especially Elena's.¨

¨Elena is quite the motivational factor for both you and Damon isn´t she? Did you find the cure where we thought it would be?¨

¨Yes, well you already know our contact in Guatamala went into the crypt underneath the pyramid together with the witch and they managed to get the casket out. As soon as you went home it seemed Bonnie just pretended she didn't know what to do with it. She helped me to open the casket and there was an amethist like rock inside. When I took it in my hand it was cold but when Bonnie took it it started to glow and pulsate. It seemed she intuitively knew what to do. She was chanting spells until smoke started to rise from the rock. All of a sudden it just crumbled to ashes and she held a very small vial with a purple liquid in her hand.¨

¨Stefan, look at me.¨ Stefan knew he was being compelled but he understood why Klaus needed to compel him. ¨Tell me the truth now: Did you hand every drop of the cure over to me?¨

¨Yes Klaus, I swear there is not a single drop I didn´t give to you.¨

Klaus seems to be satisfied. ¨Why did you undagger Rebekah? I told you to wait for me!¨

¨I know Klaus. It was just the way she looked at us, with so much hurt in her eyes, when you daggered her, her eyes kept hunting me. All my old feelings for her came right back to me as soon as I managed to put Elena out of my mind. That was the day you took her to protect her against the hunter´s curse. All of a sudden I remembered how much I used to love Rebekah and apparantly still do. I just had to undagger her and comfort her.¨

* * *

"What prophecy?"

Elijah sighs. "Oh my god, I should have known he wouldn't tell you. Why does Klaus always have to do everything his own way. He never listens! He doesn't even listen to my advice when it's in his own interest."

"I think he doesn't trust people enough. Klaus feels everybody is after him and he has got a point don't you think? We have all once or twice betrayed him and tried to kill him."

"Why are you defending him Elena?"

"It's just that...I can feel his pain, he is so incredibly lonely Elijah."

"Tell me what happened between Klaus and you, Elena. It can be important to know all the details. Why were you with him in the first place?"

¨It's a long story. There is one thing I haven´t told you, Elijah. Klaus sired me.¨

¨He did what? That´s it! I will kill the bastard when he comes back.¨ Elena has never seen Elijah like this. He is infuriated.

¨Don´t blame Klaus, I asked him to.¨

¨You...but why?¨

Elena informs Elijah about the hunter´s curse and the hallucinations.

¨I was desparate, Elijah. I would definitely have killed myself if Klaus hadn´t saved me. Do you think the sirebond is responsible for the attraction I feel towards Klaus?¨

¨Sirebonds are complicated. To be honest, my knowledge on the subject is limited. But I think it is safe to assume there is a connection. He also donated a large quantity of his blood to you. It is impossible to predict the impact it all has on you.¨

¨Can you break it? Klaus has said you can compel me while he is away. Can you compel me not to be sired to Klaus anymore? I have to find out what is real and what is not. I am so confused! In the beginning when I was sired to him I couldn´t resist his commands, but at the same time I hated him for forcing me to do his will. All I felt for him was disgust and hatred. But now...I don't know anymore...Please Elijah, if you can, compel me not be sired to Klaus anymore.¨

"Elena, I am afraid it doesn't work like that."

""How _does _it work Elijah? Tell me!"

"I am sorry, I don't have the answers. And I have never sired anybody in my life. What I don´t understand is why you kissed me back. The sirebond should prevent you to show any interest in anybody else than Klaus. And I swear I didn´t compel you!¨

¨I know you didn´t Elijah. It just felt safe when you kissed me. And there was this electricity, not as much like there was when Klaus kissed me. I am sorry to say but no one has ever made me feel like Klaus has. But what good is that if it isn´t even real? If it´s only the sirebond? I don´t know what to be feeling or thinking anymore. I am so tired.¨

¨I am sorry Elena, I don´t have the answers you are looking for.¨

They continue their walk in silence for a while until Elena realizes something.

¨Elijah, you still havent´t told me about the prophecy.¨

Elijah looks worried. He has a feeling Klaus won't be very pleased with him when he finds out Elena knows about the prophecy. Klaus probably had his reasons, no matter how twisted they probably might be, not to tell her. But who cares, she has a right to be informed. After all it concerns her as well. Elijah tells her everything he knows about the prophecy.

* * *

Elena and Elijah never noticed how Kol and Bonnie had approached them within hearing distance. Kol motioned to Bonnie to keep silent. Bonnie didn´t feel comfortable on listening in on their conversation and tried to pull Kol with her in the opposite direction a couple of times. After a while Kol gives in. Bonnie notices he has a devilish smile on his face.

¨Did you hear that Bonnie, their talk about the Petrova bloodline? I never understood what they saw in that bitch Tatia in the first place, nor in Elena for that matter. It would be interesting though to see how she would react to me, as she seems to be such a Mikaelson slut!¨

¨Kol!¨ Bonnie sounds shocked. ¨I almost started to like you a little, but that was clearly my mistake!¨

She starts to walk away from him.

¨Aww, Bonnie, dear...you are hurting me, come back please? Forgive me?¨

Despite herself she stops. He has such a cheeky look on his face, she cannot help to smile.

* * *

_One month later  
_

"Klaus, aren't we there yet? I have a feeling we must have reached the end of the world by now!"

After their flight had landed on the airport of Oslo in Norway it became clear Klaus only had a beginning of an idea where to search for the person he was trying to track down. They had been taking several flights within Norway to gather information until they reached the airport of Alta, somewhere in the north of Norway. Klaus rented a car there and has been driving for hours ever since. It's a good thing Stefan did get them some bloodbags along the way because they haven't seen a soul in two days. It is freezing and there is a thick layer of snow. The road is getting worse and worse. Stefan is starting to get worried. Klaus isn't talking at all, his eyes are fixed on the road and his mind is far away. Sometimes he stops to make a phone call. Sometimes he turns the car around and starts to drive in the direction they just came from.

Just when Stefan is about to force Klaus to drive back to the airport Klaus suddenly takes a turn and drives the car on a dirt track into the dark pine tree forest. There is barely a track to be seen. To what feels to Stefan like an eternity Klaus stops the car in front of a wooden house deep down in the forest. "Get the bags Stefan! I am gonna see if there is anybody home.". Klaus walks up to the cabin. Before he can knock on the door it swings open and a dark haired man, around 25 years of age stands silently in the doorway.

_"_Atanas, at last..."

"Nik, I never thought I would ever see you again. Does that mean you finally found it?

"Indeed, I have. Like I promised you I would."

"I cannot believe you kept you word. How are you mate? And who is the youngster with you?"

Stefan comes up to the house with their luggage over his shoulders, then stops dead in his tracks, gasping at the attractive young man.

"Stefan, I would like you to meet a friend of mine and an ancestor of Elena, Atanas. They look exactly alike don't you think?"

¨So, you finally found the cure, didn´t you? I always knew you would and we would see each other again some day.¨

¨Here it is, you had plenty of time to think about the pros and cons of being a vampire, so do you still want it?¨

¨Yes, I do, Nik, thank you.¨ Atanas reaches for the small bottle Klaus is handing over and empties it without hesitation.

Stefan notices the shadow of sorrow on Klaus´s face.

¨Atanas, I need to know how to break the sirebond.¨

¨I can´t help you with that, Nik, simply because I have no idea.¨

¨But, you managed to break our sirebond. How did you do that?¨

Atanas smiles: ¨You really don´t know, do you? Ah, Nik, then you are an even better person than you think you are.¨

Klaus doesn´t like the feeling he is missing something and says annoyed: ¨What are you talking about?¨

¨I was never sired to you in the first place Klaus. I just made you believe I was. I pretended! The Petrova bloodline cannot be sired. To nobody. That is part of our strength.¨

¨Wait a minute.¨ Stefan interrupts. ¨Why did Klaus try to sire you? I thought you were friends.¨

¨Long story, Stefan, we have no time for that.¨ Klaus snaps. _The Petrova´s cannot be sired? What about Elena, does that mean she is not sired to me, that´s impossible. Did I just compel her instead? I have to get back to Mystic Falls, before Elijah, Damon or Kol, or somebody else takes advantage of her. I had her believe she is safe. _¨We need to go back, as soon as possible!¨

¨Ah, but I have all the time in the world, my friend, and it has been 200 years ago since I last had visitors, so I´d be glad to tell Stefan more about our past together. You see Stefan, Nik thought he sired me. He wanted to force me to stay with him, after his betrayal.¨

¨What betrayal?¨

¨Didn´t you tell him anything at all, Nik? Have you heard of Tatia?¨ When Stefan nods Atanas continues: ¨I am her brother. Nik was my best friend in the world. And he was in love with my sister. Unfortunately my sister couldn´t choose between Nik and Elijah. I always had a feeling that she would have chosen Nik in the end and then we really would have become brothers.¨

Klaus clenches his jaws, and walks out, slamming the door behind him.

¨A thousand years have passed, and he still hasn´t come to terms with it, poor Nik. He loved Tatia so much, I have never seen a man who loved like he did, not before we met, nor later in my life.¨ Atanas says with a face full of grief and regret.

¨Are you sure you are talking about Klaus?¨ Stefan is stunned. ¨What is the deal with you? Tatia wasn't vampire was she? Are you some sort of an original like he is?¨

¨No. I got ill, due to the plague. Nik just couldn´t let me go and although I begged him not to he turned me into a vampire. I was so disappointed with him, I never wanted to see him again. He couldn´t stand the idea of losing me and when he saw I was adamant to leave him and go back to Bulgaria he sired me. He hoped to make me stay. He didn´t know it didn´t have any effect on me and I decided to test him. I begged him not to force me to stay in the name of our friendship. He listened to my plead and he let me go, but he never knew if he hadn´t he couldn´t have made me stay.¨

Klaus has returned and interrupts their conversation: ¨Why don´t you come back with us to Mystic Falls, Atanas? Wouldn´t it be nice to meet your descendant, Elena? All she has left for a family is Jeremy, he is like a brother to her, but really is her cousin. She would be very happy to meet you. ¨

¨I would like to meet her too. I am coming with you. But the two of you need to rest first after your long journey. We leave tomorrow morning.¨

¨For what it´s worth Atanas, I am sorry I turned you into a vampire.¨

¨You have long been forgiven by me, Nik. Now it´s time you forgive yourself.¨

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Elena feels so tired, yet she has trouble falling asleep. She just keeps tossing and turning in her bed. It has been three months now since Klaus and Stephan left the US. Nobody has heard from them since. She is worried sick about them. She can´t stop the toughts that are tumbling through her head and prevent the sleep from coming.

_Klaus, where are you? Why don´t we hear anything from you and Stefan? What if something bad has happened to them? I don´t know what to do. I promised to wait for him, but after everything Elijah has told me about the prophecy I am getting more and more confused. Elijah and I have become so close the past three months, I don´t know if I can resist him much longer. He is such fine company, he is intelligent, gentle, funny and incredibly sexy. He hasn´t been trying to kiss me no more but I am not sure if he did I would be able to resist him._

Elena decides to go downstairs to make herself a cup of tea. Maybe that will help her sleep. The house is dark and silent, she wonders if everybody sleeps. She slips into the kitchen to fetch a glass of hot water and some herbs. Elena goes into the living room and sits down next to the fireplace. The fire is almost out but there are still sparks. She doesn´t bother to turn on the light.

She has both hands wrapped around her glass of tea and enjoys the heat to warm her cold fingers.

¨The later the evening, the prettier the women!¨ A drunken voice sounds from the couch. Elena recovers quickly and says: ¨Hi Damon, how are you? Finally. I have been wanting to talk to you but it seemed like you were trying to avoid me.¨

¨Seriously? And why would I try to avoid the woman I was madly in love with? Who led me on to believe she had feelings for me too? Whom I have been patiently waiting for to choose me over my brother. Who finally breaks up with my brother, which made me the happiest man in the world and ends up fucking Klaus? You are exactly like Katherine, how could I be so stupid to think that you were a better person! ¨

¨I am so sorry Damon, about everything, it´s just that...I can´t even begin to explain...you see Klaus sired me and...¨

Damon interrupts her: ¨You begged him to sire you.¨

¨Yes, but...¨

He stands up and slowly staggers towards Elena. She feels an unspoken threat lingering in the air and quickly stands up from her chair. Damon keeps coming at her and for the first time in her life she is actually afraid of him. She can´t believe he would actually hurt her but she has never seen this look in his eyes before, well not while he was looking at her. And he is more drunk than she has ever seen him before.

She backs away from him until the wall blocks her escape route. He plants his hands against the wall, one on each side of her face. He is so close she can smell the alcohol on his breath. It makes her dizzy and nauseous. ¨Damon..what are you doing?¨

¨I have adored you Elena, I have worshipped you, but now I am gonna rape you...¨

His mouth violently crashes into her hers, causing her teeth to break the fragile skin of her lips. She tastes blood. She tries to push him away but her human body is no match for a vampire. She feels his hands tearing away her pajamas. Elena is panicking now. _No, no, no, this cannot be happening to me. Not Damon, not like this...He is out of control, he will kill me and I will never see Klaus again. _

All of a sudden she is released. Damon is being pulled away from her. ¨ What the hell is going on here?¨ _Elijah, thank god. _Elijah holds Damon by his throat and his eyes quickly examine Elena´s situation. Elijah´s expression changes from worried to outraged in the split of a second and he gives Damon a severe beating, until he lies bleeding and groaning on the floor. ¨You just outstayed your welcome in my house, Damon.

Elena´s legs can´t hold her no longer and she drops to the floor. Elijah scoops her up, bridal style and carries her to her bedroom. Now she is safe in his arms she starts to cry like her heart is breaking. Gently Elijah puts Elena down on her bed. He covers her up with a sheet since her torn pajamas don´t leave much to his imagination. ¨I am so sorry, Elena.¨ Elijah whispers. ¨It´s not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry about." "Thank you for saving me, Elijah, if you wouldn´t have been there...¨. Her voice breaks off and Elena starts to sob softly again.

Elijah lies down next to her and takes her in his strong arms. ¨Shh, don´t cry, I stay with you, no one is gonna hurt you, I promise.¨

¨Damon is right Elijah, I think I deserved that. I am a terrible person. I couldn´t help myself falling in love with Stefan, and later with Damon. But Klaus? I hated him and yet I choose him over Damon, I understand Damon hates me.¨

¨That doesn´t give him the right to assault you, Elena, Damon should know better than that."

¨He was drunk, he wasn´t himself, I drove him to it. It seems I bring out the worst in everybody. God...he is gonna hate himself when he is sober.¨

¨Elena! Stop feeling sorry for Damon and stop making up excuses for him and blaming yourself! For gods sake, the guy was trying to rape you! There is not a single excuse in the world which gives a man the right to rape a woman, do you hear me!¨ Elena is puzzled that Elijah seems to be very affected by what happened to her.

¨Just hold me tight Elijah.¨

"Do you want me to get you some other pajamas?"

"Yes, please."

She puts them on and Elijah slips under the sheets with her, holding her, comforting her.

* * *

Klaus wakes up feeling cold and numb. His muscles feel stiff. _What happened, where am I? This place looks like a cave or something. My head hurts like it hasn´t hurt in a thousand years. _

Slowly his memory returns. ¨Atanas!¨ Klaus tries to focus in the ink black darkness. ¨I am here, Klaus¨. Klaus hurries in the direction of the voice. He becomes aware of an intoxicating smell of blood. ¨Are you hurt?¨ Klaus sounds worried. ¨ No, it´s just a scratch¨. All of a sudden Klaus feels an agonizing hunger. His throat burns and the veins around his eyes pop up. He backs away from Atanas. The Petrova blood is so hard to resist, it´s like torture. ¨Stefan, are you here as well?¨ ¨Yes. Klaus, what happened, how long have we been here?¨ ¨Good question Stefan.¨ Klaus looks at his watch which has a little light. ¨No, it can´t be, according to the date on my watch, it has been nearly 2 months since we left Norway.¨ ¨I told you it was a bad idea to go to Bulgaria, let alone Romania.¨ Stefan dryly remarks.

_Oh my god, I need to get out of here. Elena! She needs to know about the prophecy. She needs to know she is in danger. _

Suddenly there is a blinding light in the cave. Somebody seems to have removed the giant rock which had blocked the entry of the cave. A familiair voice says: ¨What´s keeping you so long, boys, we need to get out of here, hurry!¨ ¨Katherine!¨ Stefan and Klaus call out at the same time. ¨What the hell are you doing here?¨ Despite he feels very weak Klaus lunges at her and squeezes her throat. Katherine coughs and struggles to get free. Klaus releases his grip. She looks really pissed right now. ¨Now, that was a heartwarming welcome after I came to your rescue! I should have just let you rot here!¨

¨Are you my...family?¨ Atanas approaches Katherine in awe. Katherine turns around and for once is lost for words when she lays eyes on Atanas. She quickly recovers. ¨We don´t have time for that, follow me, hurry. We are in danger.¨ Katherine supports Atanas when she sees he can barely stand on his feet, but Klaus pushes her away. ¨Let me handle him. Show us the way!¨ Katherine looks annoyed but let´s go of Atanas. Klaus scoops him up in his arms. They have reached a dense forest surrounded by mountains. The scenery is stunning although they barely have time to admire it. ¨I had to leave the car behind about 2 miles ago. The forest became to dense to drive." Katherine says. ¨I really hope you have bloodbags in your car..¨ Stefan says with a croaked voice. ¨As a matter of fact, I have.¨

It takes them half an hour to reach Katherine´s 4-wheel drive. She barely gives them time to step in, in no time she has the engine running and speeds away. She throws a bloodbag to Stefan who sits in the back with Atanas. Atanas is in bad shape. He is wounded at the head and in desperate need of water and food. Klaus hands him a bottle of water he has found in the front of the car. He sits next to Katherine. He makes sure Atanas is actually drinking before he opens a bloodbag for himself.

¨Where are we going? What´s going on Katherine. Why are you here?¨

¨So many questions!¨ She snarls. ¨Let me keep my mind on the driving, ok? It´s hard enough avoiding the trees and pits in the road without you harassing me, so give me a break, will you?¨

To her surprise, Klaus shuts his mouth. It takes her 2 hours to get out of the forest back on the main road again. ¨Ok, now we can talk.¨ She says. ¨What do you remember?" Klaus thinks hard.

_Good question. I remember waking up in Atanas´s cabin in Norway. We were planning on returning to the US until I told Atanas about the prophecy about Elena. He urged us to go to Bulgaria first, to find some answers. We took a flight to Sofia and met an immortal friend of Atanas. He had shocking news for us. We found out the original family is by no means the first vampire family. There was a powerful vampire clan who lived a thousand years before us in Romania. The prophecy came from their shaman long before the original family was created. They already knew about the doppelgänger who would become mortal. Atanas did have a cousin in Romania, who could tell us more. He called him up and after his cousin agreed to meet us, we took a flight to Bucharest. First I have to find out what Katherine is doing here, before i tell her anything._

¨I remember arriving in Romania. We had an appointment with somebody in a hotel, but on our way there we got hit by a car and when I woke up we were locked up in a cave. That´s all I remember. What are you doing here Katherine?¨

¨I was visiting some friends of mine and then I got taken by some werewolves. They locked me up in the same cave they kept you. It was very weird. There was a group of vampires who tortured and questioned me every day. They took my blood and they kept asking me about the Petrova bloodline history. But..these vampires were very different from us. They were more animal than human like, have you ever seen Klaus Kinski playing a vampire in..what´s the name of the movie?"

¨Get to the point, Katherine!¨

"Well they looked a bit like him, really scary. All of sudden I was released, they didn´t need me anymore. I heard a rumour about a prophecy concerning a Petrova doppelgänger and how they needed to capture her. They first thought it was me, but they were looking for a human. So it cannot be Elena either, since according to the latest rumours she has become vampire."

¨Not anymore¨ Klaus whispers. ¨But how did you find us?¨

"I was just about to leave the area, when a little bird told me they had taken a vampire from the original family prisoner. So I decided to stick around and wait for a change to get you out.¨

¨But why? You hate me.¨

Katherine smiles. ¨I know. Let´s just say I get jealous when somebody else but me gets to torture you.¨

¨What do we do now?¨

¨We get the hell out of here. I drive us straight to the airport.¨

Late that evening the 4 of them are on an airplane back to the US. Klaus is not happy. He didn´t get the answers he was looking for. His trip just added more questions to his mind. But he has to go back for Elena. He had been away already for far too long. He misses her so much. Every waking moment he sees her beautiful eyes in his mind and not a single night has passed by without him dreaming about her.

* * *

Elijah has been sleeping in Elena's bed for more than a week now. She feels safe with him. Like she predicted Damon was very ashamed of his own behaviour and apologized already a thousand times to her. Still she felt much better if she wasn't alone at night. Elijah just holded her every night without making a pass at her, but tonight it's different. His hands wander off to the more sensitive parts of her body and he kisses her in her neck. She turn around and looses herself in a passionate kiss. Their kiss is roughly interrupted when the door to her room swings open and Klaus suddenly appears in her bedroom.

He turns his face away but not before Elena has witnessed the intense hurt in his eyes. "Klaus..." She shoots out of her bed and throws herself in his arms.

Elijah gets out of bed and leaves them discretely.

Klaus has pulled himself together and his face is now cold and expressionless when he looks down on Elena. "Your promises seem to be without meaning."

"Klaus, please, nothing happened between us, let me explain.

"Elena, I know I cannot kill you, but give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the crap out of you!" Klaus yells at her.

"Because I am pregnant..." Elena whispers.


	16. Chapter 16

¨And the baby is yours, Klaus.¨

Immediately after the words have left her mouth Elena wishes she could take them back. She barely has the courage to look at his reaction. Klaus looks at her totally shocked. Suddenly the meaning of the prophecy becomes crystal clear to him. How could he have been so stupid? It never occurred to him Elena could get pregnant with his baby. He had bedded thousands of mortal women over the centuries and none of them ever got pregant. Well to be honest, most of them didn´t live long enough to find out if they were but anyways. Fate has a very strange sense of humour. For a minute he indulges himself to fantasize about being a father to a helpless little creature, his daughter or son, and how he would protect Elena and the baby. He wouldn´t be alone anymore. Angry with himself he shoves the happy family picture aside. After all she betrayed him, why did he allow himself the hope Elena actually cared an ounce for him?

"Klaus, please say something!"

He hesitates, there are too many conflicting thoughts going through his head. A part of him wants to walk away from her, forget her, leave her to Elijah. He will take care of Elena and the baby. She will be safe with him. Another part of Klaus wants to throw her on the bed and claim her body, mark her as his. That's the part of him he fears for the first time in his life. He wants to hurt her. And he is scared to death he will succeed. The prophecy echoes in his head: _One brother will destroy her..._He has to leave before something irreversible happens.

"You want me to believe the baby is mine? How can you be you so sure love? After all you are not the most monogamous person in the world, now are you?" With these words Klaus leaves her room.

"Klaus!" Elena can't believe how much his words hurt her. It feels like somebody has driven a knife in her heart. She runs after him, she cannot let him walk away like this.

"Klaus, we have to talk, please stay." Her throat hurts from the suppressed pain. He ignores her and keeps walking.

"Stop running away from me!" She yells at him. "Deal with it!" She can't believe she had the guts to talk to him like that. Klaus stops walking. Slowly he turns around. His lips form a thin line and his jaws are clenched. His eyes are almost black and have a stone cold look.

"I don't know how to deal with this, Elena. I thought you promised me to stay away from my brothers and wait for me. Yet I come home and find you in bed making out with Elijah. Do you always have to fuck two brothers, Elena. One man is not enough for you? That's kind of twisted don't you think?"

Tears spring in her eyes.

"I understand you are angry with me Klaus, but I haven't slept with Elijah, I swear! It was just a kiss. I was so confused about us. You must understand. You sired me so how can I know if any of my feelings for you are true or just the bond?"

"You have feelings for me?" Klaus asks incredulous. "And you wanted to test them by seducing my brother?"

"Klaus, it's not like that...maybe it is...I don't know anymore! Everything is so confusing...You can punish me if that makes you feel better." Her voice is shaky now. Her words bring out the predator in him he had been trying to suppress. He launches himself at her and within a second she lies flat on her back with Klaus on top of her. He kisses her like a thirsty man who has been deprived of water for days. His hands tear her pajamas in two and find the naked flesh underneath. He is panting. Elena feels his erection through his pants, making her body ache with lust. All of a sudden he withdraws from her. "I can't do this." He gets up and leaves Elena confused behind in her bed. "Klaus!" He looks over his shoulder one more time: "Elena, consider yourself freed of the sire bond." He softly closes the door behind him.

Elena doesn't have the energy to go after him. She feels all worn out and empty inside. She buries her face in the pillow and weeps. There is so much pain inside her she cannot stop crying. After a while she falls asleep, exhausted. In the distance she hears somebody yelling her name. "Elena!" Wake up!" _No, go away, what is this, am I having Katherine hallucinations again? _Somebody has grabbed her shoulders and is shaking her. "Get up! You must stop Klaus! He is trying to kill Damon!" Elena opens her eyes and sees Katherine hovering over her. "Am I hallucinating?" Katherine jerks her out of her bed. "Elena! Listen to me! Klaus went berserk and you must stop him, he will listen to you!"

¨Here let me help you put a robe on, you cannot go down dressed like that.¨ Katherine´s tone of voice becomes softer when she notices the ripped pajamas Elena is still wearing.

Finally Elena starts to realize what might be going on. If Elijah has told Klaus about Damon...She runs as fast as she can. When she reaches Damon´s room she freezes in the doorway. Damon lies on his back on the floor. Klaus is standing over Damon with his fist buried deep in Damon´s bloody chest. ¨I am gonna rip your fucking heart out, but first you will apologize to my girl.¨

Despite the whole situation Elena´s heart flutters by the words _my girl._ ¨Klaus¨, she whispers, ¨please let Damon go, he already apologized to me, he was drunk, nothing happened to me, I am ok.¨

Klaus snarls: ¨If it weren´t for Elijah this little Salvatore rat would have hurt you, Elena, I want to make him pay!¨ Damon makes gurgling sounds as Klaus squeezes his heart harder. ¨Klaus, if you harm Damon I will never forgive you!¨ There is panick in Elena´s voice. Klaus sighs deeply and let´s go of Damon´s heart.

¨You are way too soft, sweetheart.¨

Damon gasps: ¨Thank you. Elena, you just saved my life. And I really still am deeply ashamed of myself, you know that, don´t you?¨ Elena nods and pulls her bathrobe tighter round her waist. ¨It´s just so unfair, if Klaus hadn´t sired you you and I would be together now.¨

Klaus interferes: ¨See, that´s where you´re wrong Damon. As it turns out: Petrova doppelgängers cannot be sired at all, to nobody.¨ With these words he walks away and leaves them speechless.

Elena follows Klaus into the library. ¨Will you stop walking away from me and talk to me?¨ To her surprise they are not alone in the library. ¨Why did you say I cannot be sired?¨ Klaus answers: ¨Because you can´t. He told me so, meet Atanas.¨ Her mouth falls open when she lays eyes on Atanas. He gets up and kisses her hand courteously. ¨You must be Elena. My name is Atanas. So glad to make your acquaintance, mylady. I am your ancestor, brother to Tatia Petrova. And Klaus told you the truth, nobody with Petrova blood can be sired.¨

¨But why did you make me believe I was sired to you?¨ Elena says accusingly.

¨He didn´t know Elena, he just found out.¨ Atanas answers before Klaus can.

¨I don´t understand! Does this mean I had sex with you because I secretly wanted to?¨ Elena is so upset now her voice is high-pitched.

¨Why is that so hard to believe?¨ Klaus sounds offended.

Atanas clears his throat. ¨You two have a lot to talk about, I´ll leave you to it.¨

As soon as Atanas has left Klaus wants to leave as well. ¨Please, Klaus, don´t go, talk to me. I am freaking out. ¨ When he continues on his way out Elena breaks down and starts to cry helplessly and inconsolably. Klaus hesitates at the door. He looks down on Elena. She sits on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees, her face buried underneath her hair. She sobs like she is never going to stop. Klaus swallows hard. He swallows again. Suddenly two strong arms are wrapped around her and hold her gently but very tight. He whispers in her hair: ¨Hush now, love, don´t you cry, everything will be allright. I promise you. I won´t let you down. He is rocking her gently and after a while her sobs are becoming softer.

¨I am so scared. I am 17 years old, what am I going to do with a child? And is it going to be a normal child? Kol said that the baby will eat me from the inside, since it´s a vampire baby.¨ She starts to cry again. Klaus looks angry. ¨That smug little bastard has yet to learn when to shut his mouth! Don´t worry sweetheart, you will be fine. You are not alone.¨ Gently he strokes her hair. ¨So...everybody but me knew about your pregnancy? How far are you?¨

¨3 months today. A week ago I went to see my gynaecologist and got confirmation that I was pregnant. That night I couldn´t sleep. I was scared as hell and wondering where you were. I got out of bed to fix myself some tea and then I ran into Damon. Well you know the rest, he was very drunk and upset and he attacked me.¨ She cringes when she sees the rage rising in Klaus´s eyes. ¨Nothing happened, Elijah was in time to save me from Damon. I was devastated. Thankfully Elijah was there. He stayed with me that night. I was so worried about my baby getting hurt, I just had to tell Elijah I was pregnant. You told me to trust him and go to him if I was in trouble, so I did. Elijah decided me and the baby needed better protection. That´s why he was sleeping in my room.¨ Klaus´s face darkens. ¨I understand, I want to understand, but I don´t like it. What about Kol, why did you tell him?¨

¨I told Bonnie, she is my best friend after all. But she and Kol are a bit of an item now, so she couldn´t keep her mouth shot to him.¨

¨You are joking? Kol and Bonnie? Well, well, who would have thought?¨ Klaus smiles. Immediately he gets serious again. ¨I didn´t mean to stay away as long as I did, but things got complicated. I don´t want you to worry about that. Just trust me, I will protect you Elena, even if that means I have to give you up and have Elijah take care of you. I know he loves you.¨ Klaus winces.

¨But...I don´t want Elijah...Don´t you see? You are the father of my child, I want you. I am in love with you, Klaus.¨

Abruptly Klaus stands up. Elena gets up as well. She can´t tell what he´s thinking. His face doesn´t give away his emotions. Insecure she wraps her arms around his waist and offers him her mouth. Hungrily his lips connect with hers. He pulls her closer, their bodies connect perfectly. ¨I missed you so much.¨ Klaus whispers. He scoops her up in his arms and carries her back to her room. He locks the door behind them so nobody will disturb them.

Gently he lays her down on the bed. He opens her bathrobe. ¨I am so sorry I ruined your pajamas¨ he whispers remorsefully. I will buy you new ones, I promise.¨ He buries his head between her breasts and kisses her naked flesh. He continues downwards and stops at her belly. He puts his ear against her soft skin and starts to whisper so softly Elena cant´t hear the exact words. But she is oddly moved by the tenderness of his voice when he speaks to her baby, their baby...


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks so much for the lovely reviews, the follows and the favourites! They mean a lot, really. Always nice to know somebody is actually reading and enjoying my attempt to write a Klena fiction. The anti- Klena -federation stopped sending hatemail, so that´s also very nice. A special thanks to Kristin! She is the one insisting to continue this story, which was intended as a one shot smut story, as I was in the mood to write such a story. I am kind of surprised about the way it is evolving. After all normally one would write a story with a plot first and then work up the tension until they finally have steamy sex. Mine kind of worked the other way around. Wow, already chapter 17! I will try to make it fit in 20 chapters though it is a surprise for me as well how it will end. I know it's not the right way to do it, but I dídn't plan any of it ahead. I make up the story chapter by chapter and try to avoid any inconsistencies. **

_¨Hey little one. Can you hear me? This is your daddy speaking. Right now you are safe and warm inside your mommy. I will protect the both of you I promise, always and forever. And when you are born I will teach you all I know and show you the most beautiful places in the world. There is so much beauty in the world. Soon you will see and hear for yourself. I will talk or sing to you every day as long as you are in your mothers's belly. So you learn to know my voice. I cannot wait to meet you, my little one. I didn't know I would ever love again, and now I love two persons. Yes, you and your mother. I just haven't figured out how I can tell your mother how much I love her, you see I am a bit scared of that. Ironic huh, your big bad hybrid daddy is afraid, who would have thought.¨_

Klaus stops whispering when unwanted thoughts arise in his mind. _Can I really do this? Could I be a good father? I am a murderous monster, one day my child will know about all the terrible things I have done and he or she will hate me, no matter how hard I try to change. Or worse I will be like Mikael and hurt my child the way Mikael hurt me. No, no, I could never do that, could I? _Klaus doesn´t want Elena to see the sudden tears in his eyes so he stays where he is, his cheek is still on her belly and his eyes are facing south.

Klaus?¨ Elena feels the sudden tension in his body. ¨Come here and hold me.¨ He swallows hard a couple of times, finally dares to face her. He gently puts the palms of his hands on each side of her face and kisses her so passionately Elena gasps. She immediately feels the heat pooling in her groin and pushes her body against his with all her strength. She feels him getting hard through the fabric of his jeans and starts to unbuckle his belt eagerly. Her hand slips under the waistband and she grabs his rock hard shaft. ¨Oh my god, I have missed you so much Klaus, I cant wait to feel you inside me.¨ Klaus withdraws from her. ¨No, Elena! We better not. I don´t want to hurt the baby.¨ Elena laughs: ¨In which century were you born? Don´t worry, it´s perfectly safe to have sex during pregnancy. I asked my gynaecologist. As a matter of fact it has lots of benefits.¨ She pulls him on top of her and after her reassurance Klaus has no other option then to give in to her and his own urgent desires. Their lovemaking is rough and it doesn't take them much time to get their release. Klaus buries his face in her neck and whispers something she cannot her. "Klaus?" Elena asks. "What is it?" He lifts his head up and his blue eyes look at her so sincerely when he says: "You, Elena, you mean the world to me." His lips brush her lips and very softly he starts to make little kisses rain down on her entire face.

¨I still don´t understand what you told me about the sirebond. Is it true that I was never sired to you?¨ Klaus clears his throat. ¨Yes, as a matter of fact, it seems to be the case that nobody with Petrova blood can be sired. Atanas made me believe a long time ago he was sired to me as he wanted to test me. We both were under the impression I succesfully sired you because the hallucinations actually stopped. It appears to be a coincidence that at the same moment Jeremy became the new vampire hunter.¨

¨But..., you made me do things I never would have done...¨ Elena blushes deeply.

Klaus smirks. ¨I love it when you blush.¨ He kisses her before he continues: ¨I think I might have compelled you instead when I pushed you to do things you really didn´t want to do. I remember I was surprised that you put up a fight. When somebody really is sired they just want to please the person they are sired to. Didn´t you feel something like a slight headache when that happened?¨

¨Yes, now that you mention it...but how could you have compelled me and why didn´t I notice?¨

"Could it be you didn´t have your vervain necklace on?¨

Elena thinks about it: ¨You are right, but I always drink vervain tea as well..¨

¨You lost a lot of blood, that day, remember, you were trying to kill yourself? I gave you my blood. I assume there wasn´t much vervain left in your system. And besides my will is stronger than a little vervain, I can easily rip of a vervain necklace as well.¨

¨I hated you, Klaus. I still don´t get it how you could seduce me so easily, it is kind of embarrassing.¨

¨You know what they say love, it´s a thin line between love and hate.¨ Klaus smiles smugly. ¨And admit it Elena, I am pretty hard to resist. So don´t blame yourself. It´s not everyday the worlds most handsome and experienced lover in the world tries to seduce you.¨

He laughs out loud when Elena tries to hit him. ¨You smug son of a bitch!¨ ¨What did you say love, are you trying to deny your lust for me?¨ He grabs her wrists and pins her arms above her head. He crushes her lips with his own and pushes her down on the bed. He rubs his pelvis against hers so she can feel he is hard again. Elena can´t help herself when a soft moan escapes her mouth and every part of her body responds to his body at once. ¨You see love, your body is mine.¨ Klaus whispers. I can do with it whatever I want.¨ Elena feels her heart rate increasing. She knows he is right. ¨Get on top of me, sweetheart, so I can admire your beautiful body.¨ Elena complies and slowly they make love again.

Afterwards Elena lies exhausted next to him, her head on his shoulder and his strong arm wrapped around her, caressing her belly. Klaus starts to speak again with his catchy Britsh accent. ¨There seems to be a lot more to the Petrova family then I knew. After I found Atanas in Norway, we first went to Bulgaria together. Later in Romania we were taken captive by a powerful clan of werewolves and ancient vampires. Katherine helped us to escape. I found out a couple of things during our trip. Your family is very old and has supernatural blood. The Petrova bloodline was created as a response to the threat the vampires from Romania were posing to the human race. We always assumed we were the first vampires in the world, but there have been vampires around for thousands of years before the ¨Original family¨ was created.¨

* * *

_4 weeks later  
_

Rebekah and Elena went downtown to do some babyshopping. Elena still finds Rebekah´s enthusiasm towards their new found friendship a bit awkward, but she is grateful for all her help and support.

¨Do you know yet if it will be a boy or a girl?¨

Elena smiles. ¨Even if I did I wouldn´t tell you. I want it to be a surprise.¨

Rebekah sulks. ¨Then how do we know what colours to pick for the babyroom?¨

¨We look for gender-neutral colours!¨ Elena answers cheerfully.

"That's so boring! What if it is a girl? She will hate it if her room isn't pink or violet at the very least!"

¨Rebekah? Do you think Klaus prefers a boy or a girl?¨

¨Good question. Haven´t you asked him yet?¨

¨No, we don´t really talk about it. I am kind of scared to ask him things like that. He seems already so on edge about everything. How are things between you and Stefan?¨

Rebekah gleams. ¨Oh Elena, I have never been so happy in my life. I cannot wait for Stefan to take the cure and maybe I can have his child, wouldn't that be awesome! I love him so much. And I love you too, Elena, for making my brother happy. You know I haven´t seen Nik this relaxed for a thousand years, which I know, sounds corny, but it´s true!¨

¨What is Stefan waiting for? Why hasn´t he taken the cure yet? He knows now he doesn´t have to fear Klaus anymore, does he?¨

Rebekah hesitates. ¨I am not sure. He doesn't tell me everything either. I am sorry, I don't really know. I will talk to him tonight. I don't think it has anything to do with Nik. Stefan and Nik seem to be a lot closer since they went to Europe together.¨

* * *

Atanas has known his whole life about the prophecy. All the Petrova childeren were raised with the prophecy. It was handed down from generation to generation. After all it involved their future survival. He feels very uncomfortable sitting down with Klaus, who wants Atanas to tell him everything there is to know. Atanas knows it has to be done, but he is struggling with himself. To enlighten Klaus about the full scope of the prophecy means he will have to spoil Klaus´s new found happiness. And he hates that.

¨Yes, the prophecy speaks about a child begotten by a vampire, with the human doppelgänger. It was prophesied centuries before your mother used magic to turn her children into vampires. You see, each time magic is used the universe itself creates a sort of loophole. In this case the child is the loophole, the chance to restore the natural order of things.¨ Klaus smiles. ¨I understand. So the child is a new chance for my family to create natural offspring, so our bloodline can continue.¨

¨I am afraid it is more complicated than that. I have to tell you something else Nik.¨ Atanas hesitates.

¨What is it Atanas? I need to know as much as possible, so tell me now.¨

I didn´t want to tell you before since I don´t want to cast shadows over your happiness. I want you to be happy, Nik, you know that. This is your chance to find redemption and I don´t want to spoil it for you. And we don´t know how reliable my memory is. After all it was long ago since I first heard about the prophecy.¨ Klaus gets impatient. ¨Don´t hold anything back, Atanas. You are my friend. You don´t have to fear telling me things I might not want to hear. So speak up mate!¨

¨The child will be stillborn if there are any Mikaelson vampires alive at the time of the birth.¨ Atanas blurts out.

Klaus looks petrified. Slowly the meaning of Atanas's words seem become clear to him. "So, if Kol, Elijah and I don't kill ourselves my child will die! But I cannot die, this can't be right!" He is outrageous now. Atanas is unafraid of his outburst, he knows his friend won't hurt him. It is just his way to come to terms with things.

"Nik, as I see it, taking the cure would be enough. There will be no Mikaelson vampires alive if you would just take the cure."

Klaus is walking up and down the room now like a caged tiger. "How can we be sure of that?"

"Well, if it weren't for the cure it wouldn't even be possible to have a doppelgänger _who enters mortality for the second time in one lifetime_, now would there? So it is my firm belief, the cure is the answer."

"But still, even if I would give up my immortality for my child, which is very hard for me to even consider, how could I ask such a sacrifice from my brothers?"

"You still have 5 months left Nik, to think about a solution."

"Don't tell Elena, Atanas, it will destroy her. I don't want her to worry. I have to fix this."


	18. Chapter 18

_4 weeks later_

"Klaus, we have to leave now!" Elena urges him. "We will be late!" Klaus is reading something on his Ipad. "What did you say, love?". He is very absent-minded the last few weeks. "We have to go for the ultrasound remember?" Elena is 20 weeks pregnant and she has been looking forward to visit the hospital for the ultrasound they are gonna make of the baby today. Somehow Klaus doesn't seem to be so excited as she is. He grabs his coat and the car-keys and they are on their way to the hospital. Elena is worried. Klaus doesn't talk much lately. She is afraid to ask him what is on his mind. He spends a lot of time with Stefan and Elijah and she has barely seen him ever since Rebekah and she went babyshopping.

Elena clears her throat and works up the courage to ask him the question she had been wanting to ask him for some time. "Today we will hear what the gender of the baby will be, Klaus. Do you prefer a boy or a girl?" Her question seems to startle him, he gives her a sharp look, hereby accidently yanking the steering wheel. "Klaus!" Elena screams. "Watch out!" They nearly had a collision with a car from the opposite direction. The driver raises his middlefinger at them. "Sorry about that love, are you ok?"

When they have reached the hospital Elena still is a little shaky. It is at the moment the nurse is putting the clear gel on the skin of her (still flat) belly, to prepare for the ultrasound Elena realizes Klaus never answered her question. Her eyes try to capture his, but Klaus avoids to look at her. His eyes are fixed on the monitor on which the existence of the baby inside her body will soon be a confirmed reality for him. He squeezes her hand almost painfully. His thoughts are so hard to read from his face. The doctor is talking to them but Elena cannot concentrate on the words.

Next she hears the sudden and loud heartbeat of their child. For Elena it is the second time she has the ultrasound so she knows what is coming, but still she can't help to be awestruck when the baby comes alive on the monitor. She swallows hard, doesn't want to cry. She glances over at Klaus. Elena is sure she will never in her life forget the look on his face. His eyes are full of tears. For a man who has seen it all, he looks like he is witnessing a miracle.

"My baby..." He whispers. Klaus can't seem to take his eyes of the monitor. "Do you want to know the gender of your child?" The doctor sounds a little annoyed since she feels the young soon to be parents haven't listened to a word she has said to them. Klaus is the first to answer: " I do." He looks at Elena. "But only if you agree." "I would like to know it too." She states. "Congratulations, it's a girl!" Klaus let's out a surprised and sharp breath. Suddenly he wraps his arms around Elena and squeezes her tight.

¨Are you sure? We are gonna have a girl?¨ Klaus whispers. ¨Yes. It´s a girl and she is growing right on schedule. Everything looks fine.¨

¨I think my wife is still way too thin. You are telling me that´s normal? I was worried about the baby not growing fast enough.¨

Elena´s heart skips a beat. _Aww...that´s so sweet, he sounds so relieved. And..he called me "my wife"!_

¨No sir, trust me there is nothing to worry about. It is her first baby after all. Another 10 weeks and her belly will look a lot bigger, trust me.¨ The gynaecologist smiles. ¨So you can sitback and enjoy the ultrasound images of your baby. She looks very active!¨

Elena and Klaus both look in awe at the monitor. ¨Incredible!¨ Klaus mumbles. ¨Everything detail is there already, she just needs to grow! She is so beautiful. I think she looks like you, love!¨ Klaus squeezes her hand. Elena feels like a load is coming of her shoulder when she sees his genuine happiness and delight.

During their drive home Klaus cannot stop talking about the wonders of modern technology and how amazing it this they were able to take a peek at their unborn daughter. ¨We need to think of a name for her!¨

¨Yes we do. Do you have any suggestions?¨

¨As a matter of fact I do. I would like to call her Elsa, if you are ok with that.¨ Klaus is silent for a while. ¨It was my grandmother´s name, I was very fond of her.¨

¨I agree with you. I think Elsa is a beautiful name. I can´t wait to tell Rebekah it´s gonna be a girl!¨

¨The two of you have become really close, now haven´t you? I like that a lot, but I would also like it if we could keep the gender and name of our baby our secret until she is born. For good luck.¨ Klaus adds.

¨Are you worried about something, Klaus?¨

¨No, it is just superstition. Do you mind?¨

¨Of course not, if that´s what you want. Klaus?¨

¨Yes, sweetheart?¨ He looks at her with the sweetest smile and she feels herself melting.

¨You know you can tell me anything right? I want you to be honest with me. If you are worried about something, you can tell me, I can handle it.¨

¨Elena, I know you are strong, but some things are better not to know, for your own protection. I do trust you. The question is: do you trust me? If I keep things from you I only do that for your own safety, remember that please.¨ He kisses her. ¨I trust you, Klaus, but please keep your eyes on the road!"

* * *

Bonnie is doing her daily 10 mile running exercise in the woods. She is nearly finished when someone grabs her from behind, causing her to fall. She drags her attacker along with her on the ground. ¨Kol! Don´t do that! You know I am in training for the New York marathon, I don´t need any injuries, ok?¨ Kol rolls her on her back, holds her down and flashes his cheeky smile at her. ¨You could always put a spell on your competitors! You are a witch my dear, you are allowed to cheat!¨

Bonnie laughs out loud. Kol always makes her laugh, that´s what she loves about him. She has grown very fond of him the last couple of months. To her surprise he has been the perfect gentleman. He had kissed her a couple of times, and boy, what a kisser he turned out to be! But that was as far as he had gone. She was kind of starting to get impatient. Didn´t he notice she was more than ready to move to the next level? Kol was so different than the boys she had dated so far. He looked so young she sometimes forgot actually wasn´t.

He kisses her seductively. ¨Do you have any idea how sexy you look in your running clothes?¨ He whispers in his sexy accent. ¨So tight and silky soft.¨ Bonnie laughs: ¨You mean all smelly and sweaty.¨ ¨I love every drop of your sweat, give it to me dear.¨ He makes an animalistic sound and nuzzles her neck. His hands slip under her pink Nike running shirt. ¨Kol..¨ Bonnie gasps. ¨Not here! What if someone sees us?¨

Kol chuckles: ¨Don´t worry dear, I will not take your virginity in the middle of the woods.¨ Bonnie freezes. ¨What are you talking about? I am not...¨ ¨Don´t be ashamed dear. You cannot hide your virginity from an original vampire, I have tasted your blood. And your virgin scent is just intoxicating.¨ Bonnie pushes him away and stands up abruptly. She wipes the sand and leaves from her clothes. ¨Come on darling, what's wrong? You are not mad at me, are you?¨ Kol is in front of her and lifts up her chin with his finger.

¨No, I am not. It´s just...I don´t know why I feel so uncomfortable now. Even my best friends don´t know I am still a virgin, besides Jeremy.¨

¨I don´t understand you. Why would you lie about something like that?¨

Bonnie whispers: ¨I know it sounds crazy. But...it seems boys get scared when you tell them you are a virgin. I don´t want to stay a virgin for the rest of my life.¨

Kol smiles the sweetest smile, making her heart beat faster. He leans into her, his lips brush her ear and he whispers: ¨Don´t worry beautiful, I don´t get scared so easily.¨

He starts kissing her again, pulling her close to his body. His tongue caresses her bottom lip and she opens her mouth so he can explore her mouth further. Bonnie trembles with excitement. Suddenly they hear crackling close to them. Bonnie feels there´s something shifting in the atmosphere. It gives her cold shivers. ¨What´s that? Something is wrong!¨ Bonnie is scared now. At vampire speed Kol rushes away. ¨I smell werewolves! What are they doing here!¨

* * *

Klaus and Elena have come home. They can't keep their hands of each other and are on their way upstairs to seek some privacy when Klaus' cell phone disturbs their plans. He listens intently for at least 5 minutes and then answers: "Allright I am on my way!" Klaus hangs up. Elena looks at him, worried. Her smiles fades when she sees the grim look on his face. His playful mood is gone, his face is cold and dark again with emotions she cannot comprehend. "I have to go, I will see you later." She feels tears burn in her eyes. These damned emotions all the time! Never before in her life has she felt so vulnerable, so needy of someone to hold her and comfort her. Somehow Klaus cannot be that someone at the moment. Elena doesn't want him to see her cry and flees to her room. ¨Sorry, I have to rest for a while, I feel very tired.¨

_Oh my god, what´s wrong with him? I hope he isn´t having second thoughts about the baby and me. I don´t think I can handle that. But I cannot blame him if he does. After all an awful lot has happened in such a short period of time. And I should be having second thoughts as well. I am carrying the child of a man I thought was pure evil until a few months ago. Can he really change? What if he can´t? I have a responsibility towards my child, I have to protect it. Klaus has killed Jenna, can I ever forgive him or will this haunt us forever? I have seen him slaughter his hybrids. I have seen his extreme moodswings. Is my baby going to be safe with him? _She vividly remembers his rage directed at her, how he violated her, how he broke every bone in her body. She shudders. _Why are those awful memories coming back now? He thought I betrayed him, he was hurt, I already forgave him, I don´t want to relive the past. _

But somehow the doubts just keep coming, casting dark shadows over her new found happiness. Suddenly she feels all alone and on the verge of a nervous breakdown. _Maybe I should just kill myself and get it over with. _This unexpected thought scares the hell out of her. Where did that come from? And why does she have the feeling darkness is closing in on her? _I can´t breathe! I need to get out of here! _She frantically tries to open her balcony-door, which seems to be locked. Elena reaches for a chair and throws it, causing the glass to shatter. Her room is on the first floor, she looks down from her balcony, it´s too high to jump, but something urges her to take the leap anyway. Elena closes her eyes, terrified but unable to stop herself. She jumps...

* * *

Klaus hesitates to go after Elena. He noticed the sad and worried look on her face and it physically hurts him to see her like that. He wants nothing more than to comfort her, but there are more urgent matters to take care of. He just had Damon on the phone who told him he was going to accompany Jeremy to Romania to kill off a bunch of vampires. They had spoken with Katherine and decided it was urgent. Klaus is on his way now to talk to Damon who is with Jermey at the Gilbert residence, packing.

He wants Katherine to come over too and find out what she knows about he rivalling vampire clan. He needs to talk to his brothers as well. And he needs new hybrids. Elena is not going to like this, he thinks to himself, but we need the hybrids for our defense. Well at least he doesn´t have to ask her for blood, she needs all her blood for herself now she is pregnant. He winces briefly when he thinks back on how he obtained his current stockpile of doppelgänger blood. It should be enough to make a million hybrids.

Klaus calls Katherine on her cell. A husky voice answers ¨Klaus, what do you want from her, she is busy right now.¨ ¨Elijah?¨ Klaus asks incredulously. ¨What are you doing with Katherine´s phone?¨ ¨None of your damn business Hybrid!¨ Katherine´s voice now snaps at him. ¨What do you want?¨ Klaus chuckles: ¨When the two of you are uhh...finished, we need to talk! Come to the Gilbert house and bring Kol, if you can find him!¨


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it took me some time to update the story. I am kind of in a part which isn't very interesting to write but it needs to be done in order to get there where I want to take you. Here it is, finally. Thank you all for reading, following, reviewing and favouriting. I hope you still like the story. **

"What was that?" Rebekah screams when she hears the breaking of the glass from upstairs. Stefan runs upstairs in the direction of the noise at vampire speed to find Elena's bedroom door locked. He kicks in her door and is just in time to witness Elena in the distance being abducted in the arms of foul looking being, something between a man and an animal. He jumps from the balcony and tries to follow them through the woods, but after a while he has completely lost their scent.

He is startled when he sees Bonnie. "Stefan! Did you see them, where did they go?"  
"Bonnie! What are you doing here, all by yourself in the middle of the woods? Did you see anything?¨

¨No, but Kol thought there were werewolves and he went after them! Why, what happened?¨

¨Elena got abducted, I went after them but they were too far away already. I think it had to be a vampire who kidnapped her, he was moving very fast.¨

¨Oh my god!¨ Bonnie looks horrified. ¨How did this happen? Where is Klaus? Stefan, what if something happens to her and the baby...we need to help her!¨

¨Too late, they are gone.¨ Kol has returned. He looks sullen.

¨Did you see Elena?¨ Bonnie sounds anxiously.

¨Yes. There was nothing I could do for her.¨

Stefan shoves Bonnie aside to face Kol. ¨What do you mean? Did you even try?¨

¨I don´t have to answer to you Salvatore! This involves something between me and my brother.¨

Bonnie feels cold when she sees the darkness in Kol´s eyes. ¨Kol?¨ She whispers. ¨What do you mean? What are you talking about?¨

Kol sighs. ¨Elena has been taken by our enemies, a vampire clan from Romania. They totally lack humanity. They are not as strong as we are, but they have powerful allies: a werewolf clan and a witch.¨

¨How do you know all this? Did you try to free Elena?¨

¨Bonnie, I know she is your friend and I am sorry about that. It has nothing to do with you. But I just couldn´t pass the oppurtunity to have my revenge on Klaus. I want him to suffer! He is in love with Elena, so I finally found his weakness.¨

Stefan attacks Kol, but he is no match for an original and he gets blown away by Kol like an obnoxious bug.

¨It has nothing to do with my personal feelings towards Elena. Klaus has put me in a coffin for more than 100 years because of my love for a woman. He deserves to know what it feels like to be in love and left helpless.¨

* * *

Jeremy invites Klaus in when he rings the bell at the Gilbert house. ¨I would never have believed it if someone told me you you were going to be my brother in law.¨ Jeremy dryly remarks. ¨However unlike Elena I haven't forgotten all the horrible things you have done. So don't expect us to become all cozy. But since my sister seems to be having your baby I will do my best not to kill you. ¨

¨Thank you Jeremy, chances are however that I kill you before you have the chance to kill me. But for Elena´s sake I hope it doesn´t have to come to that. Talking about killing...hello Damon.¨

¨Klaus¨.

¨Care to fill me in on the details?¨

¨Well there´s not much to tell. Jeremy needs some exercise in offing vampires, so I thought we´d take a little trip to Europe. It´s not like I have anything to stay home for.¨

The doorbell rings and at the same time Klaus's cell phone demands his attention. Jeremy opens the door and invites Katherine and Elijah in. Klaus answers his phone: "Stefan." Klaus listens intently, then curses out loud. "Where did they take her? In what direction did they go? Kol saw them? Get your arses over here now!" Klaus finds himself somewhere between rage and panick.

"What happened?" Elijah is the first to ask.

"They took Elena."

Damon curses. "So, we are too late! We wanted to annihilate the Romanian clan before it came to this. If they have Elena and the baby all hope is lost..."

With one swift movement Klaus grabs Damon by his throat. "What do you know about this!"

"Let him go, Klaus! I told him what he knows and I was about to fill you in as well."

Damon coughs when Klaus let's go of his throat.

"Start talking, Katherine!" Klaus demands.

"I told you before the Petrova bloodline was deliberately created as an antidote to the disease of immortality, slowly spreading across the globe, when the vampires in Romania started to pose a real threat to the earth and humankind. But magic can always work in two directions. It can be used for the purpose it was created for but in the wrong hands it can be misused to achieve just te opposite. That's what they are planning to do. They want to use the Petrova blood to strengthen their power. When I turned into a vampire they gave up hope to spread and rule the earth. However Elena, being pregant with an orginal vampire baby is the solution to their problem. When they get their hands on your child, they will sacrifice it and with the help of a powerful witch their clan will be the greatest threat ever to have walked the earth."

While Katherine is talking Damon has answered the door to let Stefan, Bonnie, Rebekah and Kol in. Rebekah throws herself into Klaus's arms, crying. "Klaus, they took Elena and Kol saw them, but he did nothing to stop them." Klaus turns to face Kol. "Please tell me she was ok?" It is awkward to see Klaus being this vulnerable. Kol shrugs. "She was ok, for now." "Why didn't you help her? Do you hate me so much that you would deliberately jeopardize my unborn baby?" Klaus pushes Kol violently against the wall, unable to stay calm.

"You put me in a coffin, Klaus, because you didn't like my girlfriend, remember?"

"You are an idiot, Kol! Liking had nothing to with it. Margretah had you bewitched, you had become a threat to your entire family. You thought she loved you but she casted a binding spell on you to make you into her puppet."

Kol's eyes widen with sudden comprehension.

"I saw her Klaus, Margretah was there with two vampires, lots of werewolves and Elena. I told myself I didn't help Elena because I wanted my revenge on you, but the truth in the matter was...I was powerless against Margretah. She just told me to leave and I had no choice than to obey."

"This is war!" Klaus bursts with frustration. "The werewolves have my first priority, I need new hybrids, so I will start with them. We can handle the weres and the vampires, but Margretah poses a serious problem, unless..." Klaus looks at Bonnie. "Has your magic fully returned yet, Bonnie?"

Bonnie hesitated to answer Klaus at first but she decided for the sake of Elena it would be best if they all would cooperate. "Better even", she said. "Professor Shane taught me expression magic, which is more powerful and has less side-effects for me."

Kol grabbed her hands. "Bonnie, can you try to unbreak the spell Margretah has cast on me?"

"I can try." Bonnie closes her eyes and starts to investigate the nature of the spell. Suddenly the lights go out. Everybody is startled but Klaus gestures at them to keep quiet, so Bonnie won't lose her concentration. She opens her eyes. "She used a love spell on you, Kol. That's the most powerful magic there is. If it weren't for your love of her she wouldn't have been able to bind you to her, like she did. I am sorry I have to ask Kol but I need to know if you still have feelings for her?"

"That bitch has used me! Whatever feelings I had for her, I can assure you they are gone now Bonnie."

"Good, because I am powerless if you still love her. Now I can try to remove the spell she put on you, but I must warn you Kol, because she used your feelings for her, it can hurt you."

"I don't care Bonnie, I have faith in you."

Bonnie's heart skips a beat when she sees the vulnerability in Kol's eyes. She closes her eyes again and starts to untangle the magic web Margretah wove around Kol. She works as fast as she can, but it isn't easy. The others have withdrawn from the room to give Kol and Bonnie some privacy. Suddenly Kol screams and collapses. Finally Bonnie succeeded. She falls down on the floor next to him. Kol is actually crying and Bonnie holds him tight, trying to give him comfort. Through his tears Kol smiles at her and whispers: "If you tell anyone you saw me crying, I will bite you again, sweet witch of mine." Bonnie kisses him. "Don't worry, it will be our secret."

* * *

Elena wakes up screaming. She is totally disoriented. Last thing she remembers is the strange pull on her will. She remembers jumping from her balcony. "No!" She screams and puts both hands protectively over her belly. At the same time she feels her baby moving under her hands. She sobs with relief. Thank god Elsa is fine. _But where are we, little one?_ She gets up from the bed and starts to investigate the room. The door is locked and there are no windows. Wait, there are windows but they are blinded from the outside. She pushes against them. She sighs.

_On days like these I wish I still was a vampire. Use your brains Elena! I have to get out of here, now! Whoever they are they sure as hell didn't take me for my benefit. I remember somebody caught me in his? arms when I jumped. After that everything went black. No, wait, I have seen Kol, haven't I, or was it a dream? Why didn't he help me? _She forces herself to focus hard to remember. _There was a vampire, a real ugly bastard and wait a minute there was a woman as well. She was very pretty, Mary, no Margretah they had called her. Yes, I remember, she had been sitting with me watching me, and ugh, touching my belly! She was a witch. And Kol had seen her before. He looked at her as if he had seen a ghost. The witch had smiled at him when he tried to free me and she told him: "go home Kol!" God, I remember everything now, Kol's eyes looked all empty after she spoke to him and he just left! Oh my god, she must be real powerful. What if the same happens with Klaus? Who will come to my rescue? I have to get out of here! _

Elena realized there was no way she could break out of this room and she started to panick. "Help me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Let me out of here!" The door opens and Margretah comes in. "Now, why are making such noise, my child? Can I do something for you? Are you hungry perhaps?"

"Why am I here? What's going on?" Elena demands to know.

Margretah smiles softly. "Don't worry, we are gonna take real good care of you and your unborn child. No harm will come to you."

**Please tell me what you think so far! Suggestions and feedback are always welcome.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Finally another chapter. We are reaching the end of the story now, maybe 2 more chapter to go. Thank you for reading! **

¨Who...who are you?¨ Elena wasn´t expecting to see a woman, let alone a woman of such extraordinary beauty. She has long black wavy hair, dark blue eyes and plump lips with red lipstick. She wears a short and tight black dress which shows she has perfect curves in all the right places.

¨I am Margretah, my dear Elena. I am a witch. I am surprised you have never heard of me, since you seem to be so close to the Mikaelson family. Didn't Niklaus mention me? I am hurt.¨ She smiles wickedly.

¨Why am I here?¨Elena feels intuitively that this woman, despite her friendly voice and her pleasant appereance, ís dangerous.

¨You are the doppelgänger the ancient prophecy is about. And you are carrying the child of Niklaus Mikaelson, the hybrid, true? You are way to valuable to be wandering around freely. Many supernatural creatures are after your blood and that of your baby's.¨

¨Where did you get this information? How do you know I am pregnant?" Elena is very worried now. It seems like Elsa feels her tension too because right at this verymoment she starts to move. Protectively she puts her hands over her belly.

"Niklaus told me. When he was in Europe he was with me all the time. When he got back and found out you were carrying his baby he called me up and told me we needed to change our plans. The blood of your baby is even more powerful than yours."

Elena is utterly shocked. "What do you mean, he was with you? Did he go to you to find information about the prophecy?"

"Among other things, yes. And for some physical pleasure as well." She sharply looks at Elena's reaction. Elena cannot hide the sudden pain she feels. _It's not true, I don't believe her. I trust Klaus. _"I don't believe you. Now, tell me, what am I doing here?" Margretah looks amused. "You seem like a strong woman, that's a good thing Elena, you will need your strength. Niklaus and I have been waiting so long for this oppurtunity. When he finally found you he started to create his hybrids. Unfortunately you were turned into a vampire before we could actually really carry out your destiny."

Each word Margaretah says adds to Elena's pain but she needs to get as much information as possible.

"Does he know it was you who took me? Oh my god, you bewitched me right, it was you who made me jump of my balcony! But who caught me?"

"All in due time, honey, you will meet Marnix later. He is much older than Niklaus and powerful in his own ways. Well to answer your question: "Weren't you surprised Kol didn't do anything to free you? That's because he knows me and he trusts me."

Elena feels sick. "So...the whole thing was planned? Klaus just pretended to have feelings for me?" Her legs suddenly seem to be too weak to carry her and quickly she sits down.

¨My dear, did you really think Niklaus actually cared for you? That´s so sweet!¨ She laughs sarcastically when she sees Elena cringe. ¨Niklaus doesn´t care, he doesn´t love, he just used you. All he wants is power. He wants to rule the world. We go way back, Niklaus and I. We have been planning this about a hundred years. Together we were gonna wipe out the other immortals in this world, use their power to enhance our own power and create an army of hybrids. All we needed to do was find the doppelgänger and the cure. Niklaus knows best how to manipulate other people. Your friends appeared to be wanting the cure as well, so he let them and his sister do the job. Then my dear, he won the lottery when you appeared to be willing to sleep with him. He gave you the cure so your blood would be useful to him again. And the best of all: he could knock you up with his child... ¨

¨I don´t buy any of it. Why did you take me prisoner, if all that´s true? Why didnt´t you wait for Klaus to hand me over?¨

A dark shadow came over the witch´s face. ¨Because, my dear, I don´t trust him and I don´t want to share the power with anyone else. You could say I betrayed him.¨ She had a devious smile on her face. ¨When he finds out you are gone he will come to your rescue but only to use you and the baby for his own benefit. Your baby won´t come into this world alive and he won´t be needing you no more once the child is born.¨

Elena´s face has turned pale. ¨I don´t believe you! Klaus would never hurt me or our baby!¨

¨How can you be so sure, love?¨ Margretah almost looks pityful. Elena doesn´t answer. ¨I am sorry dear, but seriously? How could you ever believe a 1000 year old hybrid to actually care about a feeble teenage human girl?¨

Elena feels tears welling up in her eyes. _Could she be telling the truth? No, no, I mustn´t believe her, I have to keep the faith, I cannot afford to break down now. Oh, Klaus, please help us, please, don´t let her be right about you..._

Margretah gently strokes her hair. ¨Don´t worry, dear, I will help you, you will not lose your child. You are safe with me. Together we can beat him. We will kill them and your baby will be safe. Did Klaus tell you about the prophecy? About the fate of the baby if any of the Mikaelson vampires were to be alive when the baby is due for delivery?¨

Elena suddenly feels cold as ice inside. ¨He didn´t tell me. What do you know? How do I even know what you are saying is true?¨

¨I have the scrolls with the prophecy written on them in my possession. Unfortunately they are written in Aramaic, but I can easily put a spell on you that will enable you to read them as if they were written in English.¨ ¨Do it.¨ Elena demands.

Elena needs more than an hour to read everything in the scrolls. Margretah returns with a pot of tea and freshly baked bread when she has finished reading.

¨Where did you get those? Did Klaus read them?¨

¨I stole them from the first Petrova doppelgänger and her brother, they belong to your family. Atanas will have informed Klaus about the complications of the Hybrid/doppelgänger child by now. Klaus has no other option than to let the child die at birth now does he?¨

Elena whispers: ¨Or, he and his brothers could take the cure, then we all would be safe.¨

Margretah laughs out loud. ¨You are beautiful Elena, but I have never met anyone so naive!¨

* * *

_One month later_

Klaus moves like a caged tiger through the living room, clenched fists, clenched jaws. ¨Nik, calm down please, we will find Elena in time, don´t worry.¨ Rebekah feels so sad for her brother. At last he had found something worth living for after so many centuries of obsession with violence and power. Rebekah waited so long for her brother to find his humanity and happiness back and now he has yet to face another terrible ordeal.

Finally he sits down next to his sister. She wraps an arm around his shoulder. ¨Bekah...¨ He looks at her with tearfilled eyes. ¨If something bad happens to Elena and my baby...¨ His voice breaks. ¨Shhh, Nik, don´t say that, it´s gonna be allright.¨ She feels uncomfortable, she hasn´t seen this vulnerable side of him since they were children and it breaks her heart. Klaus clears his throat and continues: ¨I cannot take this. I swear if they die...I will take the cure and then I will kill myself.¨

¨Nik! Snap out of it! It will be allright. There is still time. Bonnie is working hard on her location spell to find them.¨

¨There is something else I haven´t told you and Kol and Elijah yet.¨ Klaus sighs. ¨The prophecy says that if there are any Mikaelson vampires alive when the baby is due the baby will be stillborn. So, I really have no other choice. I will take the cure, so my baby can live. But I haven´t even told Elijah and Kol, and I am not sure if I can ask them to take the cure for my baby´s sake. Even if they are willing, it means we will become terribly vulnerable and our enemies can easily defeat us.¨

¨Oh my god! Then we only have Stefan and Damon left to help us against the vampires Magretah is working with.¨

¨And my hybrid army, which I still have to create. I should have started by now, but I couldn't bring myself to it. All I could think about is the terrible things I have done to Elena. But I have no other option than to use the blood I collected from her.¨ Rebekah squeezes his hand. ¨You know Nik, she would have wanted you to use it. After all now you can use it for something good.¨

Klaus straightens his back. ¨You are right. I´ll get on to it immediately.¨

"Yes every minute counts now. And Nik...when are you planning to talk to Kol and Elijah?"

"I will take them with me on my hunt for the werewolves. I promise I will tell them as soon as possible."

"Nik, for what's it worth. I am sure we can count on Stefan to turn you all back into vampires again, after we solved this. We have talked about this because I was wondering why he hadn't taken the cure for himself as he intended to. You know...we really love eachother and I am longing to have children of my own. Stefan told me he first waited to take the cure because he didn't trust you with Elena. He still feels responsible for her safety which is annoying but also very sweet. Now I am glad he waited, we can use all the supernatural help we can get."

"Take care of yourself Bekah, your brothers have to go out and create hybrids!" With a wicked smile he kisses Rebekah on her cheeck.

Rebekah feels relieved to see her brother seeming to be himself again, agressive and adamant to reach his goals.

* * *

_Another month later_

"Goodmorning dear!" Elena feels sick when she hears Margretah's cheerful voice. How long has she been here? She seems to have lost track. Her belly has grown a lot in the mean time. Her back occasionally hurts and it gets more difficult to get up. Elena is lying in bed when Margretah walks into her room. She seems to have brought company, a frightened looking red haired woman in her mid thirties.

"Meet your new doctor Elena. You are nearly 30 weeks pregnant and I was kind of worried about you, since you are not gaining any weight and you look so pale all the time. Although the baby seems to be growing well by the looks of it, we don't want to take any chances, don't you agree?"

It's true, Elena hasn't been eating very well during her imprisonment. They won't let her get out of her room and she has been here for more than 8 weeks. Margretah's words about Klaus have made her literally sick. Elena didn't want to believe any of it, but now she has seemed to have lost all hope for a happy ending. The longer she stayed there the more doubts were crawling into hear head. After all, couldn't it be Margretah was right. Wasn't it very naive of her to think Klaus would actually have changed because of her? How well did she know him anyway? They have only spend a limited time together. And half of that time he had been using and abusing her for his own satisfaction.

"Lay back honey. The doctor will give you an examination now."

Elena feels nauseous when the doctor touches her belly with her cold hands.

* * *

Kol has left together with Klaus and Elijah on a hybrid hunt when Jeremy shows up at Bonnie's doorstep. "Have you find any clues yet to Elena's whereabouts?" Jeremy asks after he has given her a hug.

"No and it's driving me insane! That Margretah witch is either smarter than me or much more powerful."

"Well she has been around a lot longer than you, so don't let it get to you."


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was having a writer´s block on this one, couldn´t decide which direction I wanted to go. I did feel the nee d to give Kol a good time, especially after they were so brutal to kill him on the series! I just love the guy! Thanks for sticking around and welcome to** **new readers. Hope you enjoy it.**

"It's about time you meet Marnix. Don't get any funny ideas in your head, he is very dedicated to me." Did she actually was afraid Elena would steal him away from her or something? Interesting to remember Elena thought to herself. Any weakness could become relevant. She had become very worried after reading the scrolls with the prophecy.

Marnix was a big vampire, about 7 feet tall. He looked impressive, probably the fact he couldn't retract his elongated fangs like the other vampires she knew could have something to do with it. Despite this tiny detail he looked pretty gorgeous. He had long black curly hair and the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen. His voice was deep and warm, sending shivers over her skin when he introduced himself. "I am so happy to finally meet you, mylady." He took her hand and planted a kiss on top of it. She felt the warmth of his lips lingering on her skin after he had withdrawn. Again she shivered. "Are you cold, my dear?" When she shook her head he continued: "I hope Magretah here treated you well?" "Considering the circumstances that I am being kept prisoner here, you mean? Not to mention the threats which were made concerning my baby's life, my own life and the life of my friends Apart from those yes, she has treated me well." Margretah looked furious at Elena but Marnix smiled. "You are a feisty girl, I like that."

"Well, let's see if she is still feisty when we kill her friends, the father of the baby first of course.." Margretah said viciously. "Sire her, Marnix." Elena wants to tell them she cannot be sired, but just in time she decides it´s better to pretend that she is actually sired. Maybe she will find out more about what they are up to. Marnix bites his wrist, feeds her his blood and sires her. It is no use resisting, he is much stronger than her. Elena fights against the nausea when she swallows the blood. His blood tastes nothing like Klaus´s and she feels awfully tainted by Marnix. ¨Test the bond Marnix.¨ Margretah urges him. ¨Kiss me passionately darling.¨ _Gosh, how original..._Elena thinks to herself. She is disgusted by the thought alone but she pulls herself together for the greater cause. _Just think of yourself as a very good actress. _She closes her eyes, pretends it´s Klaus she is kissing and gives it all she has. Marnix is impressed. ¨It actually worked...¨ He whispers in awe.

Margretah looks annoyed. ¨If you ask me, you liked that just a little too much. Don´t get yourself distracted Marnix! We have worked too hard for this, remember. We cannot afford to let anything go wrong.¨ She brings her face closer to Elena´s. ¨Here´s the deal, dear. We are going to get your baby delivered tonight. We don´t want to take any chances. You are 37 weeks pregant so the baby will survive.¨ ¨What, no! What do you mean, how?¨ Elena starts to panick. Margretah strokes her cheek. ¨Don´t upset yourself sweetheart, all the adrenaline will only affect your child in a bad way.¨

The red haired doctor who examined Elena earlier enters the room, pushing a table with equipment on it. She avoids to look directly at Elena. She is making an IV infusion ready. Margretah´s eyes glow with excitement. ¨Don´t worry, Elena, she is just helping you to induce the labour. It will all be over soon. I have waited so long for this. Marnix, tell her to cooperate, please.¨ ¨Lie down, dear, don´t resist.¨ Marnix tells her with his husky voice. Elena is scared beyond her wits but has no choice. Her only other option is to try and run, but her condition doesn´t give her much hoping in succeeding. She lies down. ¨Through the IV pump hormones will be administered causing your body to prepare for delivery. You will be experiencing contractions, tell me when you are uncomfortable, I can adjust the amount of medication.¨ The doctor speaks to Elena like the whole situation is normal. ¨Please, don´t.¨ Elena begs her with tears in her eyes when she sticks the needle in the vein on her hand. ¨Why are doing this to me and my baby?¨ ¨Don´t worry, you will be fine.¨

* * *

Bonnie feels so tired. She has been working day and night to find out where they took Elena. She hasn´t been taking proper care of herself. She knows a lot depends on her. Margretah has effectively managed to hide Elena from the outside world. Bonnie has tried to do the location spell with different personal things from Elena. In the end she even tried it using some blood of Elena, which Klaus provided. But all her attempts are in vain.

¨Bonnie! Open the door, it´s your favourite original!¨ Kol is standing outside under her window with his cheeky smile she has grown so fond off. ¨I am sorry, Kol, I have no time for you!¨ ¨Aww...you are breaking my heart, my beautiful witch, please let me in? I can help you.¨ Bonnie runs downstairs to let him in. Kol gives her a warm embrace, just what she needed. ¨Honey, you feel so thin, you haven´t been taking care of yourself, now have you? I am going to cook you a proper meal first.¨ Kol walks resolutely towards the kitchen. ¨I don´t know if I have any food left.¨ Bonnie warns him. Kol is searching her fridge. ¨I can bake you some eggs!¨ ¨Do you cook?¨ Bonnie is truly surprised. After she has eaten she actually feels a lot better. She kisses him. ¨That was very sweet of you.¨ ¨Can I collect my reward now?¨ He teases her. ¨What would you like?¨ ¨Bonnie, must you ask? You of course. How much longer will you keep me on a leash? You know I yearn for your touch.¨ Bonnie laughs. ¨You certainly have a way with words.¨ All of a sudden Kol is very serious. ¨I am in love with you, Bonnie.¨ He leans into her and kisses her softly. A wave of heat hits her entire body without warning. Her legs turn into jello and if Kol hadn´t been supporting her she would have dropped at his feet. He scoops her up and carries her upstairs. ¨I have been waiting for this, for far too long, Bonnie.¨

Gently Kol puts her down on her bed and kisses her deeply. She wants to protest, Elena needs her, she has to get back to work, but somehow she doesn´t have the strength. ¨That´s it, Bonnie, surrender to me, I will take care of you.¨ And she does. She fully surrenders to him. His kisses drive her wild with desire. His hands have no mercy with her jeans and top. He tears it to shreds along with her underwear. When she is lying naked before him his eyes admire and caress her honey coloured skin, her plump breasts, her flat abdomen, all of her. She shivers. He starts kissing her again, trailing from her lips to her jawbone, down to her collarbone and further down. He catches her nipple between his lips and gently bites. His hand is molding her other breast. ¨You are so beautiful.¨ Kol sighs. Another hand slowly moves to her core. Her body is aching, burning, craving for him. ¨Please Kol.¨ Bonnie whispers. Gently he touches her folds, feeling how ready she is for him. He pushes one finger inside her opening. She whimpers and tenses a little. She is so tight. ¨Trust me.¨ He whispers in her ear. ¨Open your eyes.¨ Bonnie´s emerald gaze locks with his eyes. Slowly he starts to move his finger. When she relaxes again he pushes a second finger inside her. She moans with pleasure and starts to buck her hips. ¨Bonnie, are you ready for me?¨ She nods and Kol pushes his erection deep inside her. At first she tenses again but his loving gaze upon her reassures her and she is able to give him all of her. Slowly, exquisitly, they move together on this ancient rythm, until their universes explode.

Later when she is resting in his arms is suddenly hits her why her spell wasn´t working. Bonnie jumps out of bed. ¨Kol, thank you! You were amazing, but I have to get back to work, I have the solution! Call Klaus, tell him to get here! Within in minute I know where Elena is! She quickly gets dressed and disappears into another room.

* * *

Elena is lying helplessly on the bed, perceiving regular uterine contractions now. Her water has broken already. She can barely take the pain, there is progressively less time between the contractions to recover. She gets instructions to moan and grunt to be better able to withstand the pain. The doctor turns the IV pump down a little. This action doesn´t go unnoticed. ¨Don´t do that! I don´t care if she suffers, we need that baby soon!¨

Suddenly there is a lot of noise, there is screaming and sounds of glass breaking. Elena notices that Marnix and Margretah don´t look alarmed at all. It looks like they had been expecting this. A minute later the door swings open and there is Klaus. He is covered in blood and has a maniacal expression on his face. Elena is so relieved to see him. Right behind him are Elijah and Kol. They are all still vampire. ¨Hello Niklaus. It has been a long time. I see you brought your brothers as well? Kol, my sweet boy, do me a favour. Attack Klaus!¨ Kol walks straight at Margretah and grabs her by the throat. Her eyes widen with comprehension. ¨How did you escape my spell?¨ She coughs. ¨Not now, Kol.¨ Klaus pushes him aside.

¨Shouldn´t you be running to your doppelgänger, Niklaus. She is about to deliver your offspring.¨ ¨I don´t care about her and even less about the baby.¨ He states, his eyes devoid of warmth. Elena flinches and she cannot suppress a cry of pain. She is full of hormones and she can´t seem to stop her tears from falling. _Does he mean that? If he does, what´s the point in fighting any longer? _Margretah laughs at Elena. ¨You see, my dear, I told you so. Niklaus doesn´t care about nobody. He never has. That Tatia bitch ruined him for the rest of us. Klaus narrows his eyes. ¨Watch your mouth Margretah and get over it.¨ She ignores him and continues: ¨His brother on the other hand, he had so much love to give, he was even prepared to betray his whole family over me.¨ Kol lunges at her but gets stopped halfway by Klaus . ¨Calm down Kol or step outside, would you?¨

¨Now Margretah...¨ Klaus croons. ¨Please tell me this whole drama you created has nothing to do with your little infatuation for me, now has it? Because that would be pathetic.¨ Margretah gets furious. ¨You promised me, you and I would rule the world together, but you just used me!¨

The contractions follow each other up faster and faster. Elena is overwhelmed by the pain. The monitor which Elena is hooked on suddenly makes an alarming noise. The doctor rushes over. ¨What´s going on? The bloodpressure and heart rate of the mother suddenly dropped!¨ This is the distraction Klaus was waiting for. He knocks Margretah unconscious and Elijah and Kol take out Marnix together. Klaus drops on his knees next to Elena´s bed after he called for back-up and about ten hybrids come rushing in. ¨Elena, love, don´t do this to me, don´t leave me, please.¨ He is surprised by the moisture on his cheeks. She looks so pale, so fragile, her skin feels cold. ¨Klaus, you do care, don´t you? She whispers softly before she loses consciousness.¨Call an ambulance!¨ Klaus bellows. He grabs the redhead by her throat. ¨Take the IV away, now! Terrified the doctor pulls the needle out after she has shut down the pump. Klaus scoops Elena up in his arms and carries her downstairs. Suddenly Elena´s eyes open wildly. ¨Put me down, Klaus! The baby wants to get out, I feel like I have to push!¨ The doctor puts a hand on Klaus´s shoulder. He just stands there, frozen. ¨Let me help you.¨ She offers. Klaus puts Elena back on the bed again.

The doctor examines her quickly. ¨I need to do a c-section right away, or the child and possibly the mother will die!¨ Klaus is starting to panick. ¨No, you cannot, I need more time.¨ The doctor pushes him out of the way impatiently. ¨There is no time to waste, I need your help with improvising an operation room.¨ Klaus follows the doctors instructions but he is terrified, either way the baby will die. There is no time to get the cure and have the three of them take it before the baby is born. ¨I am so sorry, Elena.¨ His tears fall on her pale face.

**I am sorry about the cliffy. Haven´t decided yet about the end. Feedback is most welcome!**


	22. Chapter 22

Elena keeps slipping in and out of consciousness. The next severe contraction causes her so much pain she fully becomes aware of her precarious situation. "D-didn´t, didn´t you bring the cure?¨ Elena whispers. ¨No, it´s still in my safe...¨ Klaus swallows hard. ¨I just send Tom, one of my new hybrids to fetch it, but we are far from home here, he will need at least 2 hours to get it.¨ Klaus sounds devastated. ¨I am so sorry, I failed you Elena. I thought we had enough time.¨He hardly has the courage to look at her in fear he might actually break down at the sight of her despair.

¨Kol called to tell me Bonnie finally succesfully traced your location and we jumped immediately in the car to come to your rescue.¨ Elena screams when another severe contraction rolls over her. ¨Klaus, I need to know, do you love me?¨ Klaus looks startled for a minute. Then his face softens and he whispers: ¨Yes, I do sweetheart. I love you with a ferocity that scares the hell out of me.¨

¨Get out of my way, sir, I have to apply general anestesia to do the caeserian as soon as possible!¨ ¨No, wait!¨ Elena suddenly exclaims. ¨I don´t want the c-section. I want..., no I have to deliver this baby myself!¨ ¨You can´t, you are too weak, you will jeopardize your own life and the baby´s.¨ The doctor cannot believe it, but Elena is very serious. ¨Just help me!¨ Elena hisses at the doctor. ¨Tell me what to do! Arghhh!¨ She screams again. The doctor pulls herself together when she sees how determined Elena is. ¨Lie down on your back. Let me examine you. Ok, you seem to be dilated enough. When the next contraction comes I want you to push hard.¨

Elena grabs Klaus´s hand and squeezes hard when the next contraction overwhelms her. She pushes, although she is exhausted, she gives it all she has. After half an hour of hard labor she nearly faints. She loses lots of blood but still the baby doesn't have seemed to move a single inch since she started pushing. The doctor is yelling at her: ¨Don´t stop! You wanted this, you cannot give up now! Push!¨

Elena feels too weak, why on earth did she think she was strong enough to do this all by herself? When she opens her mouth to explain she cannot do this anymore she feels Klaus´s bleeding wrist against her lips. ¨Drink, my love, it will make you feel strong again.¨ Klaus tenderly whispers. She barely has the strenghth to swallow and nearly chokes on his blood. Klaus takes away his wrist. The few drops that entered her body do have some effect on her. Or maybe it's the loving and reassuring support she feels Klaus is giving her. Somehow she feels stronger again and when the next contraction pays her a visit she pushes one more time ferociously. ¨I see the head! You are nearly there! Come on, push one last time!¨ The doctor yells at her. Elena pushes one more time and loses consciousness.

Klaus is horrified. ¨Elena, Elena! Don´t leave me!¨ He doesn´t even notice his daughter has been born, all his attention is focused on Elena. The smell of the blood is overwhelming him. He struggles against his natural responses to the strong scent of the doppelgänger blood. Instead he lifts Elena to pull her in to his chest, his face buried in her hair. Desperation washes over his soul and threatens his last hopes for salvation. Hot tears burn his eyes and drip between the dark strands of her hair.

¨Sir, excuse me, but don´t you want to hold your baby? It's a girl¨ The doctor carefully gives him the baby. ¨Is...is she alive?¨ Klaus stutters, his throat clenched , overwhelmed with emotions he never expected to ever experience. ¨Why isn´t she crying?¨ He is afraid to hurt her, she is so small. ¨Your baby is doing ok, don´t worry. So is your wife. Her bloodpressure and heartrate are back to normal. She is just exhausted, she will be fine, don't worry. However they do need medical attention in the hospital. Did you and your wife have a name for baby?" Yes. Elsa is her name." Klaus states and there is pride in his voice. He is feeling somewhat better now. For the first time in centuries it appears there is actually hope. "I think that's a beautiful name. Oh, I think I hear the ambulance coming."

Klaus hears the sirens too and reacts quickly. ¨We cannot let them come upstairs in this mess! I will carry my wife. You will take my baby downstairs!¨ Klaus hands Elsa over to the doctor. For the first time he notices how tired and scared she looks. ¨You did well, thank you. What´s your name?¨ ¨It´s Janet. Margretah had me abducted, I had nothing to do with any of this, I swear. I would never have harmed your baby or your wife.¨¨Don´t worry, I am happy you were here. Without you we wouldn´t have known what to do. I owe you big time for the life of both my wife and daughter.¨

Klaus carries Elena downstairs and puts her on the stretcher himself. The ambulance crew look shocked at him with his bloodstained clothes. ¨What has happened?¨ One of the nurses steps forward. Is the blood on you from the mother?¨ ¨No, no I have been into fight.¨ ¨That must have been one hell of a fight, sir. Do we have to call an ambulance for you as well? There is not enough place for the three of you!¨

¨No, I am fine. I will follow you in my own car. Is..is my baby still doing allright?¨ He bends over to take a last look at Elsa. She is so small and yet her gaze oozes intelligence. Her big blue eyes appear to look straight at him, knowingly. He kisses Elsa goodbye on her soft blond fuzz. The ambulance closes its door and speeds away with the sirens and flashing light on. Klaus speedwalks to his corvette. He gets stopped by a worried looking Elijah. "Klaus, what has happened? Is Elena allright? And the baby?"

A bright smile appears on Klaus's face. "You happen to be an uncle now Elijah! Your niece is called Elsa and I don't know how it is possible, but she is alive and healthy." "You named her after our grandmother!? That's so beautiful Klaus. Go to them, Kol and I stay here to clean up the mess. We come to the hospital to admire our niece once we made sure everything is safe." Elijah embraces Klaus shortly.

* * *

"Elena and the baby are ok. Klaus is going to the hospital with them." Elijah informs Kol. "How is that possible? I thought...what about the prophecy?" Elijah shrugs. "I don't know. The important part is that the baby is alive, they called her Elsa." Kol is silent for a while. "Klaus named her after grandma? Who would have thought. He has changed since he is with Elena. Is it possible?"

"We don't have much time, Kol. Let's clean up here and leave this place as soon as possible. There are no survivors here. Klaus has managed to turn every werewolf in Margretah's army into a sired hybrid. We seem to have killed all the vampires here. We have to find out where the rest is hiding. Later we can see if this Marnix creature has anything useful to report. I have put him in the trunk of our car, he has enough vervain in his system to stay out of order for a couple of more hours."

"Did you tell Klaus Margretah got away? He won't be pleased." Kol is furious she managed to escape them during all the confusion.

"I told you we should have brought Bonnie along! It takes another witch to take out a witch, we never stood a chance against Margretah in the first place."

Kol sighs. "As much as I hate to admit it you are right. It's just..I didn't want to put Bonnie in any danger." Elijah relaxes a bit. "You care for her, don't you?" "Yes." Kol simply states.

* * *

Klaus arrives right behind the ambulance at the hospital. The crew rushes inside with the stretcher with Elena and Elsa. Klaus runs after them. "Is everything okay with them? Can I see them?" Klaus urges one of the nurses who tries to shove him aside. "Yes, sir, you can come along but try not to step in our way please.¨

As soon as Elena is put in bed in one of the hospital rooms Klaus rushes over to her and embraces her tightly, choking back his tears. ¨Are you alright, sweetheart, I was so scared I would lose you. I cannot lose you, do you hear me? I have waited for a thousand years to love again.¨ Elenas heart beats faster through his loving words. She smiles. ¨I love you, Klaus, but you´re nearly suffocating me!¨ Klaus forgets every now and then she is human again and therefore fragile. ¨Thankfully the prophecy was wrong about the baby, Elsa is beautiful and the doctor told me she is healthy and strong!¨

¨Actually, Klaus, how much do you know about the prophecy?¨

¨Only what Atanas told me about it, why?¨

¨Did he read everything?¨

¨Read? I thought he told me the prophecy was handed down verbally. Do you mean to tell me it is written down somewhere?¨ Klaus is stunned.

¨Margretah let me read the scrolls. The prophecy is very accurate.¨

¨How?¨ Klaus looks so puzzled, Elena can´t help but laugh. She has never seen him like this before. ¨There was a loophole in the prophecy. That´s why I know you really love me. And Kol loves Bonnie. I just don´t know about Elijah.¨

¨You are making no sense, love! What have you read exactly?¨

¨The only chance for the child to live, when the original brothers are still vampire depends on their ability to truly and unselfishly love.¨

¨Please sir, can you step back for a while?¨ A nurse has Elsa in her arms. ¨Let´s see if the little girl is hungry, now. Can you unbutton your blouse, miss Gilbert?¨ Klaus is fascinated when he sees how powerful his baby sucks on Elena´s breast. ¨She is so strong and beautiful!¨ He whispers in awe.

Elsa falls asleep shortly after she has been fed. ¨Can we go home now that everything is okay?¨ Elena is tired, she can think of nothing better than to go home and fall into her, no _their _own bed. ¨Yes, I think you can. Medically you are all doing fine. I just have to verify with the doctor and get your papers ready for discharge.¨ The nurse walks over to the doctor´s office. Klaus listens in on their conversation with his heightened hearing. ¨They are discussing Elsa´s blood results... The doctor says he has never seen anything like it before. I have to get my hands on the papers and compel them to forget we were even here.¨ Klaus walks over to the office and is back in five minutes with both Elena´s and Elsa´s patient files.

He scoops up Elena and the baby from the bed and puts them in a wheelchair. He controls himself to push at normal speed to the exit, instead of the much preferred vampire speed. Before Elena knows what´s happening she and Elsa are buckled in the front seat of the black corvette. Klaus starts the engine, accelerates and he is on his way home with his new family. Lovingly he looks at Elena and his little girl and gently rests one hand on Elena´s knee. Is it just her imagination or does she see tears brim his eyes?


	23. Chapter 23

**I thought I was nearly finished with this one, but I got some new inspiration. Hope you don't mind! **

Elena is lying in the sun wearing her brand new black and white striped bikinis , her skin nicely tanned and shiny from the sun lotion. It is a hot summer day and she feels happy and lazy, just enjoying the heat of the sun and the spectacular view on the mountains and the deep blue ocean. Due to the absence of wind today the sea looks smoothly and endless. She sighs blissfully and flips over to her belly. Ah, there they are. Her gorgeous husband in his white surf shorts doing his best to teach their daughter to play soccer. Elsa however seems to be more interested in collecting the little pebbles on the beach. She has the same colour hair as her daddy, shoulderlength in two piggytails. Elsa wears a pink "hello kitty" dress, her favourite. Elsa also has the same expressive blue eyes as her father and his smile. There is no doubt Klaus is her father. Elena never expected him to be such a loving and caring father. The three of them have grown incredibly close and Elena couldn't imagine a life without Elsa and Klaus in it.

Klaus notices Elena is looking at them and starts showing off his skills with the ball, bouncing it on his knees and keeping it high in the air. Elena smiles and feels the warmth inside her building. Klaus is so very handsome, his workouts in the gym certainly paid off. His chest, arms and shoulders look very muscular. He has a deep tan and his normally dark blond hair is bleached by the sun. Although she has familiarized herself by now with every inch of his body, she still can´t help to admire, not to say worship, his body and gloat about the fact he totally belongs to her. She loves him more than life itself. Who could have predicted this years ago when she still hated his guts. They say it´s a thin line between love and hate and their relationship is absolutely the winning example of the truth in that saying.

So much has happened since Elsa was born, today exactly 2 years ago. She doesn´t really want to think about it now she feels so relaxed and happy. But she knows they can never really fully relax, there is always a chance that their happiness will unexpectedly be jeopardized again. After all Marnix and Margretah are still on the loose. As long as nobody has any idea where they are and what they are up to, her little family will have to stay alert all the time. Kol and Elijah somehow lost Marnix, who was in their custody. They all seemed to have underestimated Margretah. Even Bonnie was impressed with the way she managed to free Marnix. Unfortunately Marnix was freed before they managed to get any useful information from him. The other vampires also seemed to have vanished from the face of the earth. Katherine used her network to find out if they had returned to Bulgaria and Romania, but until today nobody found a trace of them. Jeremy had gone to Eastern Europe looking for vampire trails, but unsuccesfully so far. Elena misses him. He hoped to visit them at the end of the summer. Thankfully he stayed in touch through Skype at least once a week.

Klaus, Elena and Elsa have also moved to Europe, shortly after Elsa was born. Klaus bought them a mansion in a gated community in the south of France, with a swimming pool and even their own private beach. They are now living among some of the most famous and rich people of the world. If they weren´t safe here they would be nowhere. They had also brought four of his most loyal hybrids as bodyguards. They weren't sired to Klaus anymore, Elena had made Klaus undo the sirebond. They were with them of their own free will. Klaus has asked -begged- Elena to allow him to make her vampire again, but she has refused. She wants to be a human mother for Elsa. They took the cure with them. Klaus has put it somewhere safe, even Elena doesn't know where, She understands of course why Klaus doesn´t think about taking the cure, although she regrets the circumstances which force him to persevere in his hybrid condition. She misses her friends, but now Bonnie, Kol, Stefan and Rebekah have come to stay with them all summer long. Elena is determined to enjoy their time together.

She gets roughly pulled out of her daydreaming by Klaus who seeks her attention by lying down next to her on her sun bed. Gently he moves her long dark hair to her other shoulder to expose her neck for his mouth. He is softly kissing the sensitive skin near her pulse point. She quivers under the sensation. ¨Wait...Elsa¨ she gasps when he proceeds to caress her back with his warm strong hands. ¨Don´t worry, sweetheart.¨ He whispers in her ear. ¨Rebekah and Stefan are taking Elsa with them for an ice cream. She has been in the sun long enough for today, they take her with them to town.¨ Elena relaxes again when Klaus softly nibbles her earlobe. She wants to turn to her side to hug him but he restrains her gently yet determined by pushing her down on her belly with one hand on her lower back. ¨Don´t move!¨ He orders, his sexy voice alone sending shivers down her spine. ¨Sorry to disturb, but Elsa is insisting to give her mother a goodbye kiss before she comes with us.¨ Rebekah sounds amused. ¨Bye mummy, daddy.¨ Elsa crawls between her mother and father and gives them both a sticky kiss. ¨Bye sweetie! We see you later, be good to your auntie Rebekah and uncle Stephan.¨ ¨I will, bye bye!¨ Elsa runs off behind Stefan and Rebekah. ¨Catch you later, love-birdies!¨ Rebekah calls over her shoulder.

¨Now, where were we...¨ Klaus says with a hoarse voice as he turns his attention back to Elena who managed to turn to her left side and attempts to get up from the sun bed. He has other plans though as he claims her mouth and forces her down again on her back. Breathless she pushes him away. ¨Klaus...¨ she struggles, but he won´t give up so easily. He needs her and he needs her now. All day long has she been seducing him with her barely dressed delicious body. Now that he finally seizes the opportunity to enjoy her, she is putting up a fight. One he is adamant to win. After all he knows her body so well, he knows exactly what to do to make her limp with desire. Klaus growls. The predator in him awakes and takes over his rational mind. He is convinced Elena does it on purpose, she knows the more she resists him the more he wants to possess her. And he is right. The ferocity of his desire for her is a giant turn on for Elena. Her Klaus, the strongest creature in the world and he craves only her. His touch is electrifying, she yearns for him as much as he yearns for her.

The only reason she feels she has to stop him is because she doesn´t want Kol and Bonnie to catch them making out on the beach. They went diving together and they can come ashore anytime. ¨Klaus¨, she pulls her lips away from his, ¨Bonnie and Kol...¨ Klaus doesn´t listen to her, it´s been a week since they last had sex, his erection is throbbing almost painfully and he needs some release right now. His lips crash into hers again and his tongue ravages her mouth, leaving her breathless and speechless. Quickly he frees her breasts by unhooking her bikini top. His hands cup the mounds and knead them gently. A soft whimper escapes her and he grins, knowing he has already won, like he always does.

Lovingly he looks down on her, she looks so beautiful, her eyes are closed, her body hardly shows she had a baby. Her abdomen is flat and firm and deeply tanned. As his hands trail down over her belly his mouth closes over one of her taut peaks, sucking, softly biting and making her moan with pleasure. A hand slides into her bikini thong exploring her hot folds. She bucks her hips when he pushes one digit inside her wetness. She is more than ready for him and beyond control. She frees his cock with both hands and begs him to come inside her. Klaus chuckles, but he doesn´t give in, not yet. He wants to drive Elena crazy with lust first. A second digit slips in and suddenly his mouth is on her most sensitive bud. She moans loudly by this sudden attack on her senses. He knows her body so well, his tongue applies the right amount of pressure. His lips are so soft and welccome. His tongue is moving faster and faster, her whole world is about to explode when he stops, just before she is about to come. ¨No, no...you are so cruel...please go on...¨ She begs him. ¨Hush now, love...¨ His mouth is on her lips and she tastes herself in their kiss. He pushes her legs apart and lowers his hips between them. With one forceful thrust he buries himself deep inside her. He stops when he has completely filled her and looks her deep into her eyes. "I love you, sweetheart." Very slowly he starts to move inside her, deliberately building up her arousal until she reaches her orgasm and screams out his name.

* * *

Rebekah and Stefan are walking down the harbour promenade of Saint Tropez both holding Elsa´s hand. Elsa talks the whole time cheerfully about how much she loves to be among the people in the town. Rebekah is still amazed how much she looks like Klaus. She feels so happy to be reunited with Klaus and Elena again, it has been nearly 2 years since they have last seen each other. Klaus has changed so much and yet he hasn´t changed at all. He is like how she remembers her brother Nik, how he used to be when they were still human. The way he treats Elsa brings back memories about their little brother Henrik, who died way too young. She never dared to hope Klaus would find his humanity back and now he has, at least to some extent.

She is thinking about the threat which is still hovering over them, causing Stefan to stay vampire. Looking at Elsa, there is longing building inside her to be a mother as well. Unfortunately Klaus doesn´t allow anyone to take the cure. He keeps it locked away even from his own family. Rebekah understands, of course she does, but looking at her little niece brought back her own painful desire. ¨What´s wrong auntie Bekah?¨ Rebekah snaps out of her daydreaming and notices Elsa stopped walking and is looking intently straight at her. ¨Are you sad?¨ Rebekah kneels in front of her. ¨No sweetie, don´t worry.¨ She kisses her on her blond sunbleached hair. ¨I am just so happy to be with you.¨ ¨Me too, I want you to stay forever.¨ Rebekah smiles. ¨We will stay all summer my lovely, that´s long time!¨ Elsa shakes her head: ¨No, that´s only three months.¨ ¨You are a very clever little girl!¨ Rebekah smiles. Elsa has turned out to be an extremely intelligent girl, Elena has told her. Sometimes it scares them how much she already knows. She is very eloquent for her age and has taught herself to read. "I think we might be able to get us an icecream right over there!" Stefan points in the direction of a cafe. They sit down on the terrace watching the expensive yachts and sailboats bobbing in the sea. "I could easily get used to this." Rebekah smiles and bends over to Stefan to give him a kiss.

* * *

Klaus and Elena are swimming together in the crystal clear water of the mediterranean sea. "This is paradise." Elena sighs when Klaus pulls her in his arms and keeps her floating. "Let's make another baby." Klaus whispers in her ear. Elena is startled. Is he serious? "I don't think that's such a good idea Klaus, not now, not until we make sure we are truly safe." "We are safe love, I will protect you and Elsa and the baby. Don't you trust me?" All of a sudden a cold shiver runs down her spine. She remembers the prophecy.

**Thanks so much for reading. Reviews, feedback, suggestions are greatly appreciated.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello dear readers! Thank you for alerting, reviewing en favouriting. Gotta warn the more sensitive souls among is. This chapter contains smut and is a bit dark. Enjoy it anyway.!**

Klaus notices Elena shivers. "Let's get out of the water and have a shower. By the looks of it it is already late. I told Kol we would meet them in town for dinner round 8 'o clock."

Back at the house Klaus brings up the subject about having another baby again. He notices Elena's lack of response but he doesn't give up. "Wouldn't you want Elsa to grow up with a brother or sister Elena? I want that for her. And for us. What if something happens to us? She will be all alone then. If she has a brother or sister, she never has to be alone. I never would have guessed how great it is to be a dad. Being a father completes me. You cannot imagine how happy you have made me Elena. But Elsa, she...she is the most precious gift ever. There are no words to describe how grateful I am to you for having her. Her existence changed my perception of everything. I have never felt more alive. You are the only woman on earth who can have my children, so please, don't deny me another baby, sweetheart."

"It's not that I don't want it Klaus, you know how I feel about having your children. I just think it's better to wait, I am still young and you...don't have to worry about your biological clock at all, now do you?"

"I think for Elsa it would be better if the age difference with a spouse remained limited. Even if you stop taking birth control pills now there would be a 3 year age difference. Now tell me the real reason why you don't want to have another baby."

Elene hesitates. "Margretah let me read the entire scrolls with the prophecy about the original family and the doppelgänger. The scrolls were ancient and written in Aramaic. I still wonder why she wanted me to read them. How much do you know about the content?¨

¨Atanas told me everything he remembered about it. Bonnie has told me about the citations she has read in a book she inherited from her ancestors. But I first heard of the existence of the prophecy from Elijah, right after...I nearly killed you. Klaus shivers and pulls Elena close to him.¨ Elena kisses him reassuringly before she continues.

"The prophecy is written in a symbolic almost poetic way, not very easy to comprehend at once. Therefore I wished I could read it again, especially with the knowledge we have today some things might become more clear. Some passages which are also in Bonnie´s book are the same yet differently written in the original scrolls. Like the part about the fate of the original vampire brothers and the doppelgänger. In Bonnie´s book it sounds far more threatening than the way it was foretold in the scrolls. I have to rely solely on my memory, and because at the time I was merely focused on the parts about the first-born child I almost forgot the prophecy speaks about more than one child. That´s why I am scared Klaus. I cannot remember very well but there was a lot more. As long as Margretah and Marnix are still around it´s not over. The way I see it is somehow we still have a major role to play, you, me, Elsa, Elijah and Kol.¨

Klaus shruggs. ¨We will deal with them eventually. I still want you to stop taking birth control, will you do that? For me?¨

¨I am sorry Klaus, I stick to my opinion that it is much too early for that. You still haven´t heard anything from Elijah?¨

When Klaus shakes his head Elena sighs.

¨I hope he is doing okay, I am kind of worried about him. He just disappeared right after he came to see Elsa when she just had been haven´t seen him since. And he also stopped calling us. Don´t you think that´s weird?¨

¨I have a pretty good idea about the reason for his behaviour.¨ My brother is still madly in love with you and after Elsa was born he gave up on the idea you and he would ever be together.¨

Klaus stares at Elena, trying to read her emotions to what appears to be quite a revelation judging from the shocked look on her face.

Quickly she pulls herself together. "Kol and Elijah did search then entire house where Margretah and Marnix kept me, didn´t they? They should have found the scrolls. Margretah kept them in her room. I don´t believe it´s possible she had enough time to fetch them before she escaped.¨

Klaus narrows his eyes. ¨Are you saying that one of my brothers took the scrolls without mentioning anything about it?¨

¨I don´t want to make any false accusations, but I want to ask Kol, if he remembers anything about that night. Klaus, Margretah tried to convince me you didn't love me. And she told me you and her would use our baby to gain world power together. Where did she get this idea?¨

"Do we have to keep talking about things that make us sad, Elena? My whole existence I have had to worry about breaking curses, avoiding people – and supernaturals- who were conspiring to get me killed. I am tired of that. I am tired of curses and prophecies. I have found love and some peace of mind with you and Elsa. I try to ignore the rest. I want to enjoy these feelings which are so wonderful but also brandnew to me a little longer. Can you blame me?" Klaus looks so vulnerable, Elena pulls him close to her for a loving embrace. Her hands tangle in his thick curly hair. His hands frame her face. His eyes hold her captive. "Never let me go." He whispers. "Never..." She whispers back.

Klaus kisses her savagely. Immediately Elena's knees get weak. She cannot believe he still has this effect on her after being intimate with each other for two years already. Klaus chuckles. He loves how responsive her body is to his attentions. They were truly made to be together. His mouth moves from her lips to the sensitive pulse point in her neck. She feels his fangs come out and scrape the delicate skin.

"I want you to bite me." She pants lightly. Immediately his body gets rigid and he withdraws from their kiss. "What's wrong Klaus?" "Why would you possibly want me to bite you?" Does he look shocked now or is it her imagination? Elena smiles seductively. "Because that turns me on. A lot...You haven't bitten me in ages! Don't you ever feel tempted to bite me no more?" "Of course I do!" Klaus reacts vehemently. When he sees his reaction startles Elena, he continues in a softer tone of voice. "All the time. You have no idea how intoxicating the smell of your blood is to me. It is a constant but sweet torment to me."

"Please, indulge yourself." With one swift motion she takes of her red top and bra. She swings her hair from her shoulder and offers him her bare throat. His breath falters. His eyes turn golden, his fangs elongate and the veins around his eyes turn black. But he doesn't move any closer. His fists are clenched and he stares at the floor right in front of him, like he is embarrassed. "Klaus, I love you. That means I love everything about you, both the man and the beast. You can show me your true colours. That's what love is all about, don't you get it?" Carefully she approaches him. "Look at me." Slowly he looks up to meet her eyes. She reaches out and touches his fangs. They are beautiful. "

When Klaus doesn't respons she continues: "Do you remember how you once told me you like to dominate me? Well, today I want to submit to you and I don´t want you to hold back. Unleash the beast inside you, bite me when I come, I need it after all this talking about threats to our happiness I need to feel your strength to feel safe.

Klaus eyes start to glow with desire. Within the blink of an eye he has her cornered in their bedroom. Her heart rate increases due to a strange mixture of fear and arousal. ¨Are you sure, Elena?¨ His voice is hoarse. ¨I am.¨ She swallows back her nervousness. Klaus´s voice is dark and promising when he continues. ¨Once unleashed there is no turning back, you know that. No safe-word will help you once we get started. Once you yield to me you are at my complete mercy. You understand this don´t you.¨ Elena´s knees buckle with excitement. ¨I trust you.¨ She gasps. ¨I need this.¨

With a growl he lifts her and throws her on the bed. ¨Get on your hand and knees!¨ He orders her. Elena obeys him. He positions himself in front of her. His cock is thick and throbbing and he shoves it in her mouth. ¨Relax you throat, I want you take me all the way in.¨ Elena gags when he pushes himself deeper. He yanks at her hair so she must look up to him. ¨I told you to relax!¨ When he sees the hint of panic in her eyes, he gently strokes her hair. ¨Trust me Elena, you can do this.¨ And he is right. Once she starts to relax she is able to take him deep down her mouth and throat. He pulls back at exactly the right moment, just when she thinks she can´t do it no more. He let´s her breath and softly pushes back in again. She already feels the liquid heat building between her legs. She wants to pleasure him more than anything. He continues to fuck her mouth until he cums deep down in her throat. ¨Don´t spill it.¨ He warns her. ¨Swallow every last drop.¨ Elena loves the taste of his cum and eagerly swallows. ¨Ahhh.¨ Klaus moans. ¨That was good for starters.¨

He pulls back and now he is behind her. Elena is still sitting on all fours and she is trembling with anticipation. She feels so hot she might already come if he would just touch her pussy. Which of course he doesn´t. ¨I want to fuck your ass.¨ Immediately she turns around, shocked, but she gets stopped by his firm grip. ¨Where are you going my lovely?¨ ¨Klaus, no, not that.¨ She is frightened and he almost gives in to her fear. But he remembers she asked him not to hold back so he won´t. ¨Don´t worry, sweetheart, this time I will prepare you properly, you will love it. ¨ She turns her head to look at him, fear in her eyes. ¨You have no permission to look at me!¨ He pushes her face down in the matrass with one hand. She feels his weight on her back just before he pushes his rock hard shaft in her wet pussy. She moans, he just feels so good.

At the moment his fingers find her nub she comes at once. Her orgasm is greatly intensified when he sinks his fangs in her throat and sucks her tasteful blood from her jugular vein. He gently pulls out of her. He sprays lubricant in her anus. Carefully he pushes a finger through her resistance. She whimpers. ¨Relax sweetheart, it won´t hurt if you relax.¨ She forces herself to stay calm, but it doesn´t work. ¨Klaus, please..¨ She can´t help herself, she is terrified. He once anally raped her and it hurted so much, the memory is coming back at full force. ¨No! Let me go!¨ She pushes him away and starts to cry.

Klaus is horrified by her tears. ¨I am so sorry sweetheart, please forgive me...¨ He pulls her close and comforts her. Klaus whispers: ¨I am such an idiot...Do you hate me now?¨ Between her sobbing she tries to apologize to him when she sees how devastated he is. He looks so lost and hurt. ¨No, Klaus, it´s my fault, I am sorry. I should never have asked this of you. I trust you, I do, but I cannot do this, not yet. Maybe never.¨ ¨Elena, look at me?¨ Her tear-stained eyes meet his worried gaze. ¨You scared me, love. My greatest fear is to lose you. Please understand I don´t ever want you to do things that make you cry, ever. I love you too much do you understand?¨

¨I love you too.¨ She whispers. She reaches behind him and takes something from her nightstand and throws it in the trash. ¨What was that?¨ Elena softly smiles at Klaus. ¨My birth control pills.¨

**Thanks for reading! If you leave me a review you make me very happy! **


	25. Chapter 25

Klaus looks bewildered at Elena. ¨Are you serious, sweetheart? You just gave me a whole lot of arguments why it would be better to wait a little longer and now you changed your mind? Just like that? Don´t do this on my behalf, do it only if you really want to.¨

¨I want to. I love you Klaus, I love Elsa, I am proud to have your children. I don´t want to wait and hide forever for dangers that might never come. We live now, I want to enjoy it while it lasts. And...your happiness is very important to me.¨ She kisses him.

¨Elena, my love. Have I ever told you how much you mean to me?¨

¨Yes, you tell me all the time Klaus, I love you too.¨

¨Well, I think it´s time I have to show you just how much, instead of just tellin g you. You should know I am willing to take the cure, for you and for Elsa.¨

Elena is totally shocked, this is the last thing she expected to hear him say. ¨What? Are you sure about that?¨

¨Yes, I am. What is the use of an eternal life if the woman you love and your children can´t be with you eternally? Without you and Elsa everything else has become meaningless.¨ He turns his face away so she cannot see his eyes. He feels so vulnerable everytime he is with her, like she can see right through him. He hates himself for hurting her. The beast inside him, this predator, which he once welcomed and adored, since it made him strong, invincible and powerful, he now loathes. Because Elena got hurt, it tears him apart to see her fear and sadness. Until today he had repressed all memories about the night he had been torturing her. But now he cannot deny it anymore, after witnessing the effect on her. He has to make it up to her somehow.

Elena shakes her head. ¨I am touched by your offer, but I think now is not a good timing. We just decided to try and have another baby, you are moving too fast now, Klaus. We will need your strength, like I told you, there is something written in the prophecy about a second child, let´s wait a while longer. Klaus how did you meet Margetah? Did you have an affair with her?¨ Klaus sighs deeply. "I really don't feel like talking about her, if you don't mind." Elena furrows her brow. "You have been avoiding the subject for the last two years, I want to know why!" "Sweetheart..." "No, no! Don't you sweatheart me now. I want to know everything, especially now that we have decided to try and have another baby. Don't you think I deserve to know the truth?"

"Of course you do. I just don't like to remember those days. I was in a very dark place at the time and I hate going back there even if it is just in my memory. It feels like I contaminate our relationship, your light. I don't know, it's hard to explain, but you are right, I know you are." He sighs again. "Margretah and I go back a long time. We met in Rome. The church was very powerful at the time and unlike today people believed in witches, monsters and vampires. They hunted us all the time, so we were on the run nearly all the time. In those days we have seen a lot of the world. We shared our bed and we shared the dream to dominate the world together. She fell in love with me and I was kind of tired of being alone so I pretended to have feelings for her as well. Until I met Katarina Petrova. I didn't pay any attention to Margretah anymore because I was too busy with the doppelgänger and breaking the curse. Over a 100 years ago we met again, she was still set on revenge and she seduced Kol, in order to manipulate me. Kol always had a thing for witches, don't know why. First she hoped I would be jealous. When I just laughed in her face she got more malicious. She bewitched Kol to ruin the original family, his own family with a very powerfull spell, the one Bonnie succeeded in breaking. He became a dangerous nuisance and I daggered him and put him in a coffin to keep our family safe. I haven't seen her since until I came to your rescue." "Didn't she tell you about the prophecy?" Elena asked. "No." "You haven't really told me anything which explains why you kept this from me all this time. There has to be more."

Klaus looks agonized. "We just did a lot of bad things together, we killed a lot of other supernaturals, but also many innocent people, there was so much blood." He whispers now. Elena sees in his face he is telling her the truth and he is struggling with himself.

His eyes lock with hers. ¨Promise me Elena, don´t ever ask me to dominate you again. I don´t want to hurt you and I can´t help myself, but your fear arouses the beast inside me beyond imagination. I don´t ever want you to fear me again, it kills me to see you like that. I need you to feel safe with me. This was a mistake.¨

¨Oh, Klaus.¨ Elena huggs him and buries her hands in his hair. ¨Don´t be so hard on yourself. You make me feel guilty now. I should never have read the ¨fifty shades of grey¨. She sighs theatrically. She feels relieved when Klaus laughs out loud. ¨I am actually grateful to the woman who wrote those books. Since you started reading those books you became insatiable.¨ She slaps him playfully. ¨Not true! It's you who turns me on, not that stupid book!¨

His eyes become dark and he whispers: ¨Show me how much.¨

They arrive in St. Tropez nearly an hour later than they promised to be there. Because of the summer season there is a long traffic jam on the small coastal highway. Klaus curses: ¨Fucking tourists! It´s nearly 9 pm and it is still crowded with people." When they finally find a parking space Elena´s cell phone ringtone ¨I love it¨ fills the air. ¨Hi Bonnie, sorry we´re late, we´re on our way to the harbour. Oh, okay! See you in a sec!¨

She rearranges her red dress when she gets out of the car. Klaus openly admires her. She looks sexy as hell with her red high heel shoes who perfectly match the dress. ¨Rebekah, Stefan, Bonnie and Kol are already here. They picked a restaurant at the Place du Lice, there was too much wind in the harbour to sit outside. Elsa has already eaten but she is wide awake according to Bonnie! She is playing outside with some French children.¨ Klaus makes a disapproving sound. "Those French kids never sleep if you ask me." Elena laughs. "Sometimes you sound like a grumpy old man! I don't blame them. We have been adjusting as well to this southern circadian rythm. Stay up late, sleep in the afternoon, I totally digg it and it doesn't seem to bother Elsa. I have never seen a happier 2 year old girl. Ah! I see them! They are sitting over there. Hi! Sorry we are late, guys! Bonnie, you must be starving, I hope you ordered something." Kol puts an arm around Bonnie's shoulder. "Don't worry, I know how to take care of my woman." Bonnie smiles blissfully at Kol and kisses him softly.

Elena is delighted to see her best friend is so happily in love. "Mummy! Daddy! Elsa launches herself in Klaus's arms. He cuddles her like he hasn't seen her all week and seems reluctant to let her go. "Look, daddy, I made some friends. The boys are teaching me to play "Petanque". They say every French child should learn that game, I am a French child now too, am I?" "Sure you are sweetie! Could you understand them?" Elsa looks quizically. "Of course dadday, you just told me, I am French, so I understand." To their utmost surprise Elsa responds in perfect French when the waiter asks her in French if she wants desert. Klaus turns her around and talks to Elsa in a unknown language. To everybody's surprise Elsa answers him in the same language. Elena is shocked. "What was that?" "Aramaic" Klaus answers. "It seems our girl has a natural understanding of languages." Suddenly everybody is trying foreign languages on Elsa. German, Spanish, Italian. Elsa comprehends them all. "I want go back and play with my friends now, can I go? Please mummy?" "Of course, sweetie, go ahead!"

After she gives her mother a huggs she runs of again to continue to play with her new friends. Elena, Rebekah and Bonnie order the fresh fish of the day. Kol, Stefan and Klaus just order a bottle of red wine. "We guessed you don't take Elsa very often away from the house?" Rebekah asks. "No, we want to keep her safe. We always feel uneasy being surrounded by so many people. You just never know who you might run into," Elena sighs. "I know it would be bettter for Elsa if she could socialize a lot more with other children." Rebekah smiles. "She is such an amazing child! You have no idea how grateful I am to get a spend time with my niece. She is so sweet and smart..." "How could she be anything else with such an amazing mum!" Klaus looks so proud when he pulls Elena close to him, she just melts. "My girls!"

Elena notices how Rebekah glances longingly at Stefan. All of sudden she feels sad. It's all because of her that her best friends cannot have what she ia having, a family. She knows how much Rebekah wants to have children with Stefan. She knows Stefan would so anyhting for Rebekah, including taking the cure. If only Klaus would let him. The same goes for Kol and Bonnie, They never really talked about it, but she is pretty sure Bonnie is ready to take the next step with Kol. They are still madly in love with each other. Kol is very sweet with Elsa as well, he would make an excellent father. "What's wrong sweatheart?" Klaus whispers in her ear. "Why the sad face? Aren't you happy to be reunited with your friends?" They all stare at her now. "I don't know. I feel so selfish. I have everything I want, a man and a child and I want that for you too. If Kol and Stefan take the cure, they can have their own children. Yet I know Klaus has denied you to take it and I think that's not right." Klaus's face turns grim. "I think this is the wrong place to talk about this Elena." Kol takes her hand. "My brother is right, not now Elena. We will talk later somewhere more private, okay?"

"Kol, I have to ask you something else. Did you or Elijah take anything from Margretah's house when you left?" Kol thinks hard. "Now that you mention it, Elijah took something which looked like it belonged to museum, something ancient, like book rolls or something." "Do you have any idea what happened with it?" Kol shakes his head.

Elena's cell phone goes, an unknown number appears on the display. The loud ringtone is obviously annoying the rich French people at the restaurant. Elena apologizes and walks away from the terrace. "Hello Elena." It's Elijah. "We have to talk, just you and me. It's very important. Is there a way you can get away from Klaus?" "Why the secrecy? I..." "Yes or no Elena?" "I guess. Where are you?" "I am in Paris now. I will be in Marseille within a week. I can meet you there." Elena looks pale when she returns to her friends. "Who was that?" Klaus wants to know. "Nobody, some creep."


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh beautiful Elijah...I was so happy to see him again in TVD! I love Klaus more than any other TV character in the world but I will always have a soft spot for Elijah. So does Elena in my story. And even her daughter. What about you guys? He cannot possibly be the bad guy, now can he? ;-) Elena trusts him with her and her daughters life. Is she wrong or not? Do you still like the story or not? Please let me know! **

_A week later in Marseille - France_

Elsa and Elena have taken the train to Marseille. Elsa is so excited bout their trip Elena feels guilty that Klaus and her hardly take Elsa anywhere out of fear for her safety. "This is our stop, sweetie." Elena grabs her suitcase in one hand and with her other hand she helps Elsa to get out of train on the platform.

"Hello Elena." There he is, beautiful Elijah, tall, dark, mysterious and handsome. Elena's heart skips a beat and she gasps. She hasn't seen him in two years and his beauty just strikes her like it always had, vehemently. Every member of the original family has an unearthly beauty which affects her immediately, even Rebekah. Like angels, they were all breathtakingly gorgeous. But Elijah, well he was something else. From the moment she first met him he had managed to leave her at a loss for words. Unlike Klaus who she used to hate ferociously in the beginning, when they first met, she always had a soft spot for Elijah. She wasn't sure what it was about him. His chocolate brown hair, which recently had been cut by the looks of it, or the amused glance in his warm brown eyes. His lean muscled body, his impressive length, whatever it was she felt safe and warm inside when she was around him.

"Breathe Elena." Elijah softly smiles at her. Surely his vampire senses didn't miss her heart racing and the hitching of her breath. "E- Elijah." She stutters. "Mummy, aren't you gonna introduce me to my uncle?" Elsa squeezes her hand, she is almost as excited as Elena is. "Well, look who we have here. Such a beautiful little lady. What's your name, milady?" Elijah courteously takes Elsa's little hand in his and places a kiss on top of it. "My name is Elsa and you are my uncle Elijah! You are daddy's big brother. You don't look like my daddy though. But you are also very pretty!" Elsa quickly assures Elijah, who couldn't help melting.

Elena smiles. Now the ice between them has been broken by Elsa Elena doesn't hesitate any longer and throws herself in Elijah's arms. She gives him a warm embrace. "I have missed you so much, Elijah! Where have you been all this time? And what's with all the secrecy?" "I will tell you later, let's have some dinner together first." He wraps an arm around Elena's shoulder and his other hand holds Elsa's hand. He directs them to his car. "I booked you a suite at the InterContinental Hotel, with a view over the old harbour of Marseille. One of the finest hotels here and nicely located. My suite is next to yours, so I can keep an eye on the two of you. Klaus will never forgive me if I let anything happen to you. They also have an excellent restaurant where I will take you to." Elijah starts the engine of the Porsche and puts it in gear. ¨Nice car, by the way!¨ Elena says. And very thoughtful of you to get a safety seat for Elsa as well!¨

Twenty minutes later they arrive at the old harbour. "Let's take a walk before we eat, shall we?" Elena feels so excited. She feels free as a bird, happy and carefree. Suddenly she realizes now how terrible small their world has become ever since they are running and hiding from Margretah. She has missed going out to see new places, meet new people. She just loves to have lots of people around her. The weather is still hot, the sky is deep blue. Marseille is much bigger than Saint Tropez. She has to admit she felt a little insecure going here without Klaus but she feels at home at once. "I have never been to Marseille before, but I already like the atmosphere!"

Elijah is slightly amused by her girly enthusiasm.¨I am surprised Klaus actually permitted you to visit me here alone. What did you tell him?¨ Elena blushes deeply. "I haven't said anything about you. I told him I was meeting Jeremy here. I know I shouldn't have lied but you insisted on me coming alone and he would never had let me. Not alone, not with you." Elijah's expression turns dark. Elena quickly adds: ¨It's not that he doesn't trust you, he does, Elijah, so do I.¨ His warm brown eyes glance at her. ¨You shouldn´t trust anyone, Elena. Not even me."

They are interrupted by Elsa. "Look, mummy! A carousel, can I go in there?" It's a carousel for small children so Elena agrees to buy a ticket. While Elsa is enjoying her ride Elena focuses her attention on Elijah again. ¨I know you took the prophecy scrolls from Margretah's house, Elijah. How come you didn´t tell anyone?" Elijah sighs. ¨Elena, there are many things you don´t know about. I don't intend to tell you all of it, but do know this. Klaus thinks I am in love with you, but he´s wrong. I am in love with Katarina, she is the one for me. Despite all her flaws, I knows she loves me too. Your fate and her fate are intertwined, I needed the scrolls to find out what part is about you and what part concerns her. However I do care a lot about you and yes, I am also very much attracted to you, Elena, which is obvious since Katarina, Tatia and you look exactly alike. But it is Katarina who means the world to me, I will do what´s necessary to keep her safe. Do you understand?¨

Elena notices the grim look on Elijah´s face and is starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. ¨I do. Go on, there's more isn't there?¨ She urges him. "Yes. Katherine has found out a few things about what Margretah has been up to. It seems that Klaus has set the hybrids free from the sire bond. The hybrids he created out of her werewolf pack, is that right?¨ Elena nods. ¨Yes, I asked him to do that. Was I wrong?¨ Elijah sighs: ¨That wasn´t very smart, some of them are now back under Margretah´s influence. The ones who were still loyal to Klaus she simple slaughtered."

The carousel has stopped spinning and Elena rushes to help Elsa to get out. "I am hungry mummy!" Elijah smiles. "Then I will get you ladies something to eat. Let's get to the hotel." Elsa and Elena both enjoy their supper very much. "You surely have a healthy appetite, Elsa! Do you like your fish?" Elijah tucks a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. "Yes, it's very good and I was really hungry! Why do you keep staring at me like that, uncle Elijah?" Elsa asks him. "I am just amazed how much you look like your daddy, that's all." Elsa nods. "That's what my auntie Rebekah always says. I miss her, mummy! And I miss my daddy, I never had to go to bed before without a goodnight kiss from daddy." Elsa looks a bit sad. "Shall I give you goodnight kiss then on behalf of your father?" Elijah gently offers.

* * *

Elena wakes up in the middle of the night. Her heart is pounding. The covers are soaked with her sweat. Her hair is wet and sticks to her face. She must have been having a nightmare, but she doesn't remember anything. Her room is very dark, she cannot focus and starts to panic. "Elijah!" She screams and within a minute he is with her. He turns on the light and sits down on the bed next to her. She is so relieved he is there she starts to cry. Elijah pulls her in his arms, with her head resting against his naked chest. His scent is comforting and sexy, she feels enveloped by his warmth and closes her eyes. All of sudden her eyes fly open, she suddenly realizes Elsa is not with her in the bed anymore.

She screams: "Elsa? Elsa! Oh my god! She is gone!" Elena is horrified. "No, don't worry Elena, she sleeps in my bed. She must have crawled in my bed during the night, I never noticed." Elena runs to the adjacent room and finds Elsa fast asleep in Elijah's bed with her cuddly toy pressed close to her body. "Oh my god!" Elena is so relieved she starts to cry again. "Elena..." Elijah puts his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay. You are both safe. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Despite all the commotion around her Elsa doesn't wake up. Elena whispers: "Do you mind if I join you both, my bed is soaking wet." "Of course not. I will sleep on the couch if you want." "No, I don't want to chase you from your own bed. The bed is big enough for the three of us, don't you think?"

* * *

**The next morning**

Elena wakes up by the rays of sunshine dancing on the wall. The curtains aren't closed all the way and she catches a glimpse of the dark blue water of the old port. Slowly she becomes aware of her whereabouts. Elsa is cuddled up against her front, the blond strands of hair spread over the pillow. Quickly she realizes the man who is holding her firmly against his lean naked torso is not Klaus. She blushes deeply when she realizes Elijah's manhood is rockhard and pressing against her butt. She can feel it through the fabric of his boxer briefs and the flimsy material of her night gown. His arm feels heavy resting on her waistline. Judging by the sound of his breath Elijah is still fast asleep. Elena doesn't want to wake Elsa, so she doesn't have another choice than to lie perfectly still sandwiched by the two of them.

Suddenly her cell rings and everybody jumps up from the bed, startled by the loud ringtone. Elena takes it quickly from the nightstand and answers it. "Klaus, goodmorning, you just woke me up." She is silent for a while. "What are you saying? Yes, I am here with Jeremy. What? Jeremy is with you, oh my god... I...I can explain, wait, please don't hang up!" She looks defeated when she puts her cell back on the nightstand. "Was that daddy? Why didn't he want to talk to me, mummy?" Elsa's bottom lip trembles slightly. She is such a sensitive child, she feels something is wrong. Elena hugs her. "No worries, sweetie, we will call him back later. We just lost the connection. Everything is okay."

* * *

After breakfast they take Elsa with them to the beach. She soon has found two French girls to play with.

Elena and Elijah sit down in the sand and watch the children play. "Haven't you called Klaus back yet?"

"What can I tell him? I cannot tell him the truth, you don't want me to." Elena feels terrible. Klaus had sounded so angry and...wounded." She cringed when she thought back about their conversation.

"Did you bring the cure like I asked you?"

"Why do you want it Elijah?"

"For Katarina."

"For Katherine? Why would she want to take it? She loves to be in control."

Elsa comes running to them. "Can I swim? It's hot, I want to swim."

Elena smiles at her. "Sure you can sweetie, I will join you!"

"And me too!"

Elena and Elijah take of their clothes and run into the ocean with Elsa between them. The sun is climbing higher and higher and they swim and play until lunch time. After a copious lunch at the hotel, Elsa needs to sleep. "Siesta time". Elijah smiles. "That's what I love about the south of Europe." They put Elsa in Elena's bed and sit down together in Elijah's suite.

"We need to talk, Elijah. Why exactly am I here?"

"Margretah is not going to stop you know that, Elena. Elsa will never be safe as long as she is alive.¨

¨Why does she want Elsa? I still don´t understand. What can she do with Elsa´s blood? Why does she hate Klaus so much?¨

¨Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.¨ Elijah smiles ruefully. ¨Klaus has used her, badly, I might add. She loved him with all her heart and he broke it by betraying her. Now she won´t rest before she has her revenge.

She tried to use Kol to destroy him, but Klaus daggered him, so that didn´t work. And later Bonnie managed to break the spell she had on Kol. Thankfully. Otherwise Kol would have destroyed you and Klaus. He would have had no choice but to obey Margretah and abduct your baby.

¨You think Kol was the brother the prophecy spoke about? Why did you thought it was Klaus first? Do you remember you tried to take me away from Klaus, because you thought he was going to destroy me?¨

¨Of course I remember. Can you blame me? When I saw what he did to you that night he almost drained you, I didn't think, I just acted.¨

¨But Elijah, how come you were the only one at the time who knew anything about the prophecy? I have been thinking that over and over. And after I gathered you had stolen the prophecy from Margretah without telling Klaus or Kol about it...I started to feel really uneasy about your part in all of this.¨

Elijah nods. ¨You are wondering if I could be the brother who will destroy you, instead of Kol or Klaus, is that what you are saying?¨ His eyes narrow. ¨And yet, you have come to see me. Even worse, you took your helpless little daughter with you. Nobody knows where you are exactly, not even Klaus. Isn´t that pretty foolish of you, Elena?¨With every word he says he steps closer and closer towards Elena. She backs away until she is literally cornered by him. Elijah brings his face real close to hers. His expression is grim and his brown eyes have turned to black. Somehow she feels unafraid. ¨Maybe it is. But I can't help trusting you Elijah.¨ Despite her statement her heart is racing like crazy. He presses his body against hers so she is helplessly pinned to the wall. "It is very unwise of you not be afraid of me Elena."

**Leave me a review and keep me motivated! Thanks! **


	27. Chapter 27

¨I can hear your heart hammering in your chest Elena." Elena feels more and more uneasy and she starts to tremble a little. "You are scared of me now aren´t you? Good. You should be scared. I could snap you like a twig...Or I could taste you, even drain you when I lose control...You should know the effect your fear has on a predator like me.¨ Elijah´s lips brush her ear and she quivers despite her determination not to be afraid. ¨Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to control myself at this moment?¨ Hungrily his lips attack hers, so violently they almost break the fragile skin. She gasps. To her horror her body responds to his attack at her senses. Her knees feel weak and an uncomfortable warmth is building inside her. Like Klaus Elijah is an original vampire and she is the doppelgänger. She is destined to be drawn to them, she can't help it, yet she feels awful about her own reaction to his rude attack.

¨Why are doing this Elijah?¨ Elena whispers. ¨Because I can." Elijah's voice is now hoarse and thick. "Because you are helpless and it arouses me to hear your breath hitch, your heart flutter like a little rabbit and most of all because I want to get even with Klaus for hurting and haunting dow the woman I love more than anything in the world.." He kisses her again, more sensually this time and at the same time deliberately brushes one of her nipples with his thumb. He chuckles amusedly when she inhales sharply.

¨Give me the cure Elena and I will let you and Elsa go. Unharmed.¨

¨I can't. I don´t have it.¨ Elijah´s fist lands on the wall next to her head. ¨Damn it!¨ Elijah yells at her. A startled yelp escapes her mouth.

¨You promised me Elena!¨ In an instant Elijah doesn´t look threatening at all anymore. Instead he looks rather defeated. His grip on Elena losens and he steps back. Elena is puzzled by this sudden change. She approaches Elijah carefully. ¨I know I let you down. I am sorry, but Klaus is very secretive when it comes to the cure. He didn´t even confide in me.¨

"I should be the one apologizing to you, Elena. I owe you an explanation. Margretah has Katherine.¨ Elijah declares. "She promised she would let her go if Katherine would take the cure and have my baby. The second part of the deal was that I would give Margretah one dose of the cure. ¨Why, what would she need it for?¨

¨To shove down Klaus´s throat, I guess, and make him an easy target.¨

¨Would you help her do that to your own brother?¨ Elena is horrified. Elijah gets angry. ¨It´s not like Klaus never did anything to one of his siblings!¨ ¨True, but it doesn´t justify it, Elijah, and you know it. Klaus has changed. Give him at least some credit for that.

"Don't believe for a second that Klaus is not vengefull anymore. He never forgives and he certainly never forgets. He has patience but he will get back one day to anybody who has ever done him wrong. He will get even with Katherine."

"I want to check on Elsa, do you mind?" Elena still feels a little shaky due to the unexpected change in Elijah's behaviour towards her. "I thought you and I were friends, you once told me so." Elena can't help but to sound hurt.

She opens the door between the two suites and starts to scream when she enters her room and finds Elsa's bed to be empty. "Elijah! No! no! no! What have you done! Where is she?"

"Hello Elena." She doesn't have to turn around to know it's Margretah standing behind her. "Where is my child?" Elena hisses at her.

"I knew Elijah's plan wouldn't work out. Niklaus doesn't even trust the mother of his only child enough to trust her with the cure. I cannot blame him. You would betray him if you had the chance. Don't deny it, you liked the way his brother made you feel. Well aren't you in for a treat, my darling. I give you the chance to enjoy his brother all the way. And you won't even have to feel guilty because it will be rape. Elijah will rape you over and over again until you are pregnant with his baby. Admit it, you feel wet between your legs already.

Elena is dizzy with shock. "Where is Elsa, what have you done to her!" She screams.

¨Don´t worry, she is safe. No harm will come to her, I promise you.¨

¨What do you want from us? Why can´t you leave us alone?¨

¨My dear, don´t you get it? Don´t you see the importance of your child? It has nothing to do with Niklaus, although I must admit I love to make him suffer...but in this case his suffering is more a pleasurable side-effect.¨

¨Why is Elsa so important? I don´t understand?¨ Elena´s voice sounds croaked.

¨Elsa is a born immortal.¨

¨She is what? Do you mean...¨ Elena is shocked.

¨She cannot die, isn´t that something else? Never in the history of mankind nor in the history of the supernatural beings in the world has there ever been a natural born immortal. Your daughter is therefore unique. She doesn´t need blood or any other unnatural ritual to stay alive. Even if you don´t feed her she will not die. And you also must have noticed she matures rather fast. My plan first was to simply take her life so I could be immortal too. You know us witches live a lot longer than humans but we can die. And I don´t want to become a vampire, I don´t want be like them bloodsuckers. Elsa´s existence does create new possibilities. I have had 2 years to think about that. I concluded however that it would be a waste to kill her. I would rather create more of her kind. That´s what I need the doppelgänger for. Elijah promised me he would give Katherine the cure so we would have two doppelgängers to create children with.¨

¨Elijah offered to help you? Just like that?¨

Margretah laughs hard and cynically. ¨You could say that. The best way to persuade an original is tot take something from him he really loves. Love makes us all vulnerable, that´s why I gave up on it.¨

¨What about Marnix? I thought you loved him?¨

¨Haven´t you heard? You dear brother has killed him, along with every other vampire from his clan. That´s why I can´t wait to get back at you and your family.¨

¨What are you planning to do to me?¨ Elena shives all over. It seems the temperature in the room suddenly dropped 10 degrees.

¨Like I told you already. I want you to have sex with Elijah.¨

¨B-But...Why?¨

¨First off all to torture Niklaus of course. But second because you failed to bring me the cure. When you would have been a good girl I would have used Katherine for it. Ah well, can´t win them all. Surely you don´t find Elijah repulsive? I need you to breed a second immortal child, you don´t mind do you?¨ Gently she strokes Elena´s cheek.

¨I knew you were crazy from the start. I am on birth control, so it´s not possible.¨ Elena feels she has to try something to discourage Margretah.

¨I didn´t see any pills in your luggage. We have plenty of time though, my dear. The thing is you can´t fool a witch. And I happen to know you are having an ovulation right now. So...I will leave the two of you alone. I hope you enjoy each others company, for I will keep the two of you locked up in here until you are pregnant.¨

¨Are you insane! You cannot do to that to me! If you want to use me to have children please let it be Klaus´s children, I beg you. What have I ever done to you that you hate me so much?¨ Elena breaks down sobbing hysterically.

Margretah´s eyes are cold as stone. ¨Nothing. Just the fact that Niklaus actually loves you.¨ She leaves the room and firmly locks it behind her.

¨Stop your sobbing Elena and let´s get on with it.¨ Elijah approaches her slowly like a predator his prowl. When he reaches out to pull her close she ducks away. ¨No matter how much I´d love to play that game, let us just get it over with, okay?¨ He grabs Elena and kisses her fiercely. ¨Let go of me!¨ Elena screams and tries to push him away, a feeble attempt compared to his incredible strength. ¨Elena, my only purpose is to get Katarina to survive all of this, so with or without your cooperation I will do as told.¨ Elijah pushes her down on the bed. Elena can´t believe this is actually happening to her. _This has to be some sort of nightmare. This my punishment for ever lusting after Elijah. I cannot believe he is really capable of doing this to me. _

She closes her eyes when she feels his hands under her top caressing her breasts. Tears seep through her closed eyelids. ¨Elena.¨ Elijah gently speaks her name. ¨Look at me. I don´t want to hurt you, believe me. If you want to I can compel you.¨ Elena opens her eyes. ¨I am sure that would make you feel much better about yourself, Elijah. But I want to be fully aware what´s happening when you rape me.¨ Elijah winces at her words. ¨Don´t say that Elena, she leaves me no choice, it´s not that I enjoy harming you, not at all.¨

¨But you don´t mind it either judging by the bulge in your pants.¨ Elena sounds indignantly. Elijah looks offended. ¨It´s different for a man. I am sorry, but yes, I do get turned on by the idea of having sex with you.¨

He unbuckles his belt and frees his hard cock from his pants. Elena cringes at the sight of it. _My god, I didn´t think it was possible, but he is even bigger than Klaus. He will tear me apart. ¨_Elijah, please, I am scared, don´t do this, you are too big for me.¨ Elijah doesn´t listen to her. He grabs her legs and with one yank he tears the fabric of her jeans apart. After he has removed the remains of her jeans she is completely vulnerable in front of him wearing just her lacy thong and a top. ¨I am sorry Elena, I truly am, but I don´t see another way out.¨ He crawls closer to her and tears her thong apart. His muscular body closes in on her and both fear and lust are clouding her thoughts. She makes one last attempt to defend herself but his body already lands hard on hers. His knee forces her legs apart and he positions himself at her entrance. ¨Please don´t cry.¨ He whispers when he gazes down upon her and notices the tears brimming her eyes.

Suddenly he gets violently jerked off of her, immediately she flees from the bed and curls up in the corner of the room, crying as though her heart would break. The next moment two warm strong arms are around her. ¨It´s okay, sweetheart, I am here now, nothing bad will happen to you.¨ ¨Klaus, oh my god, oh my god...you´re here, I can´t believe it.¨ She rocks back and forth, trembling all over. ¨Please...please... Klaus... don´t hate me.¨ ¨Elena? Elena! Sweetheart, please pull yourself together. Where is our girl? Elsa? Where is Elsa?¨


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks to all of you who were kind enough to leave me a review! I must say I was pretty nervous after posting chapter 27. ****I was pleasantly and unexpectedly surprised by your positive reactions. I was expecting to receive hatemail for making Elijah the bad guy. I have to admit that it was a very emotional chapter for me to write as well. And it even gets worse in this chapter so you better prepare! **

Elena can't seem to stop shivering, she appears to be in a severe state of shock. Her teeth chatter when she tries to answer, but she isn't able to speak coherently. She feels so cold both inside and outside. She buries her face in her hands. Klaus pulls her closer to him in a safe and warm embrace.

"P-Please, don't be mad at me, I-I can't take it right now..." Elena is scared to death she has to face his rage. After the ordeal she just went through she is convinced she won't survive another rough treatment, not now. Thankfully her fears seem to be unfounded. As a matter of fact Klaus is very gentle to her. He kisses her tears away and soothingly strokes her hair. "Shhhh...it's allright, don't worry, everything is going to be allright, I promise." Elena glances at Klaus. The suppressed rage she was expecting to see in his eyes isn't there, not even a hint of it. On the contrary, his expression is full of worry and compassion. Full of love, she realizes. Slowly the high level of adrenaline in her body drops to a point where she can function a little again.

"Margretah took Elsa, I don't know where. E-Elijah was working with her, you have to stop him!" Elena looks around her and sees Elijah is no longer in the room. "He fled, after I jerked him away from you." Klaus says, now with a murderous look on his face. "Klaus, I...he...Elijah..." Elena starts to cry again, no longer able to look at Klaus. Gently he lifts her chin up with his finger so she can no longer avoid his eyes. Klaus lowers his voice and reassuringly he speaks to her: "Elena, believe me. I love you, no matter what. We can talk about this later, okay? We have to focus on Elsa instead, where can she be?"

"I don't know. She was sleeping right here in this room before she went missing. Where is Margretah? She took Elsa, she cannot be far away, I think she must be somewhere in the hotel. Margretah was just in the other room. Did you see her? How could you get past her? " Elena starts to panick now she becomes fully aware of their precarious situation again. "Don't worry, Bonnie managed to surprise her. I am amazed how much power Bonnie has gained thanks to professor Shane." While Klaus is talking he gathers some clothes out of the closet for Elena. As soon as she is dressed again Elena storms into the adjacent room.

"Bonnie! Thank god you are here!" Elena's shouts out causing Bonnies concentration to break, while she is in the middle of a magical fight with Margretah. This brief moment of weakening magic is all it takes for Margretah to get the upperhand in their fight. Some invisible force causes Bonnie to spin around in the air and end up against the ceiling. "No!" Bonnie yells. "Shut up!" Margretah's voice is chillingly cold.¨I should kill you right here and now! You deserve that for killing the love my dear original Kol had for me.¨ Bonnie hangs helplessly against the wall at the ceiling. ¨But I will keep you alive for now.¨ The next second Bonnie falls down hard on the floor, hereby hitting her head against the wall. ¨You stay there!¨ Out of nowhere a magical circle appears closing in on Bonnie, leaving her helpless. Elena tries to help Bonnie but Bonnie screams: ¨No Elena, you will get burnt, this circle is meant to keep a witch fixated, for a human any contact will be lethal.¨

¨Your friend is right Elena.¨ Margretah turns around. ¨Well hello again Niklaus.¨ A sheer evil smile appears on the witch´s face. ¨We will have so much more fun now that you are here.¨ Klaus lunges forward to attack her but stumbles upon an invisible wall. No matter how hard he tries he cannot reach her. ¨Don´t waste your energy Niklaus, the magic cage I just created around you cannot be destroyed by physical violence.¨Klaus tries to reason with Margretah. "Please leave my family out of this Maggie. You are upset with me, they have done nothing to you. I am sorry for hurting you, but let bygones be bygones." "Niklaus, you won't get away with a simple sorry, although I must say I am surprised by it. You really have changed a lot."

¨Ah, Elijah, there you are...¨ She purrs. ¨Why don´t you finish what you started with Elena? Isn´t it wonderful Niklaus can now actually watch how you impregnate his girl?¨ Elena lets out a horrified yelp when Elijah responds immediately by moving in her direction. She tries to make one desperate escape from the room, but Elijah uses his vampire speed and he is already at the door waiting for her with a twisted smile on his face. With one arm he lifts her off the floor and throws her on the bed. ¨Elijah!¨ Klaus bellows. ¨Touch her and I will kill you!¨ Elijah smiles wearily at his brother. ¨You can always try Klaus. Remember this, if it wasn´t for you I would never have been capable of doing this. It´s not just my love for Katherine, it´s your hatred for her as well.¨ Elena pleads with Elijah. ¨Please, Elijah, I will cooperate, but don´t make Klaus watch, I beg you.¨ Elijah thinks this over and slowly nods in agreement. ¨You won´t resist me if I agree?¨ Margretah interferes. ¨It´s not your call to make Elijah, remember? I am in charge here. You fuck this girl here and now or I will have Katherine raped by an entire gang of werewolves, do I make myself clear?¨

"I am sorry Elena, but Klaus will have to watch how I am gonna make you scream for more." Elena witnesses the desperation on Klaus's face just before she faints. ¨At least this will make things a little easier.¨ Elijah remarks dryly and starts to slowly, appreciatively undress Elena. ¨She sure is beautiful, brother.¨ His hand moves over her flat abdomen down to her black lace panties, the last remaining piece of fabric on her body. He glances at Klaus who nearly explodes with rage, but is completely helpless. Elijah peels down Elena´s black hipster and brutally pushes a finger inside her tiny entrance.¨She sure is tight, I will have to be careful with her.¨ Klaus curses, swears and fights the invisible walls. To his own horror tears well up in his eyes. He has never felt more helpless in his entire existence. _Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. I said it myself. Now I have to suffer the consequences. I cannot believe Elijah is doing this to me. To Elena. He always was the decent brother. He must have hated me more than I ever imagined. _

Elena regains consciousness after this sudden violation of her body. She screams and backs away, Elijah´s finger slips out of her. Unmoved Elijah grabs her legs and pulls her down on her back again. This time he pushes two fingers inside her. ¨Elijah, please, let me go. I am your friend, remember? Friends don´t hurt each other.¨ Elena tries pleading with him again, hoping to find some of his former kindness. But his eyes look empty and devoid of emotion. ¨Elena, don´t take this so personal. Relax and enjoy the ride, I know you are attracted to me, you can´t help yourself, can you?.¨ He whispers these last words in her ear while he adds a third finger.

¨You are already so wet, your body doesn´t lie.¨ He kisses her deeply, his bare chest brushes her naked breasts and she shivers. ¨This time Klaus won´t be able to rescue you¨ He grabs her knees, forces her to bend and spread her legs. He pushes the crown of his cock against her entrance. ¨Don´t resist me, Elena, or it will hurt even more.¨ Elijah notices how she clenches her muscles. ¨Have it your way then.¨ He violently pushes a few inches of his giant cock past her resistance. Elena screams out loud. It hurts like hell. Klaus is yelling at Elijah to stop. Elena fights with all her strength and screams at the top of her voice while Elijah pushes further and further inside of her, inch by inch, tearing the delicate flesh. Elena loses consciousness again. She doesn´t even notice the door swings open once more.

¨Look who we have here!¨ Kol rushes into the room angrily pushing Katherine ahead of him. Katherine has a sullen look on her face until she sees Elijah on top of Elena, both undressed. Furiously she turns to Margretah. ¨What the fuck is going on here! Bitch, this is not what we negotiated! Elijah, get your bloody hands of Elena, are you insane!¨

Elijah slowly lets go of Elena. ¨Katherine? I was informed the witch held you hostage and tortured you! But you don´t look like a prisoner at all to me.¨ His voice becomes dark and threatening. ¨What have you done Katherine?¨

¨She betrayed you, big brother!¨ Kol cheerfully calls out. ¨How can you be so thick, she always was a treacherous bitch who tried to play two sides at the same time. She definitely wasn´t a prisoner, I found her in another suite at the hotel, very comfortable, no lock on her door whatsoever. She was playing with Elsa.¨

¨Elsa? Where is my girl?¨ Klaus shouts out vehemently. ¨Is she okay?¨

¨Yes, yes.¨ Kol hurries to say. ¨Don´t worry bro. She was just fine, Rebekah and your hybrid, what´s his name...took her with them to a safe place.¨

Elijah gets dressed. He makes a confused impression. "What have I done?" He whispers horified when he looks at Elena. "Oh dear, it looks like the spell has been broken. What a shame." Margretah comments. "Well, Katherine, that can only mean one thing. Elijah doesn't love you anymore. I used his love for you in the spell over him, which made him cooperate with hurting Elena."

"Please, Maggie." Klaus begs. "Let me go to Elena, let me at least comfort her, she needs me." His voice breaks. Margretah gets furious. "I will never let you go to her, I want your eternal suffering. I..." Suddenly she stutters and a knife appears, sticking out of her chest. Margretah collapses on the floor making gurgling sounds. Behind her stands Katherine. She pulls out the knife she drove through her back and blood starts to flow over the floor. "Fucking witch! I should have done this much sooner." One look at Elijah makes her cringe. "I am so sorry, Elijah, I never thought she was capable of hurting you." "Coldy he replies: "Explain to me what you did think she was capable of. Why did you betray me Katherine?"

At the moment the witch dies Klaus is no longer restricted and he flees to Elena. She opens her eyes wide with shock. There is so much terror in her glance and something else, defeat? "It hurts." She whispers. Klaus is horrified when he notices the blood on her thighs. "K-Klaus", she whispers, please don't leave me. I am so sorry." Klaus swallows hard. "What are you talking about? Leave you? My love, how could I ever survive without you?" He wraps the covers tightly around her. She feels so cold and looks way too pale. He holds her and rocks her like a baby in his arms. Everyhting else around them fades. It feels like he and Elena are in a giant bubble together where nobody can reach them. In fact the first one to try to approach them probably wouldn't survive. Elena feels completely empty inside. During Elijah's intrusion of her body something inside her soul seems to have snapped.

**Will she ever be the same again? How will this affect Klaus? How can their relationship survive this traumatic incident? What happens next? I will try to update soon. (if you want me to ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello my lovely readers, if there are any left after the last chapter ;0. I didn´t enjoy writing it, in fact it's amazing how much it affected me to write it, I literally felt sicks, but it was necessary. Klaus has changed a lot in this story but the horrible things he has done in his past shouldn´t be so easily forgotten. There is no redemption possible without a certain amount of pain. **

_3 months later_

Elsa is playing on the beach. It´s still warm outside although the sun is already setting rapidly. Klaus is keeping an eye on her. He sits absent-mindedly with his hands clutching the sand. ¨Daddy?¨ Elsa drops down next to him. ¨Hi sweetie, why do look so serious?¨ Klaus grabs her and starts to tickle her until she is laughing out loud.¨Now that´s my girl!¨ He cuddles her. ¨Daddy, how long do you think it will take before mummy will ever laugh again?" Klaus cringes. No matter how hard they have tried to hide their problems from Elsa the girl is just too sensitive and too smart to be misled.

Physically Elena has been healed, with help from Bonnie, but emotionally she is far from healed. Bonnie has tried hard to help her with that, but in vain. Klaus offered to compel her to forget, but Elena didn´t think that was fair to him, although he has done his utmost best to convince her of the opposite. Klaus doesn´t seem to be able to get through to her. It is killing him, he wants to help her so badly, but she doesn´t let him in. It´s like she has built a wall around her where no one can reach her. She hardly eats, she doesn´t leave the house any further than their private beach. At night she wakes up screaming, covered with cold sweat. Klaus tries to comfort her as good as he can, but it seems she gets worse instead of better every day. He does his best to give her time, but he misses their sweet love-making so much, his body is aching for her touch.

So many questions are still on his mind he doesn't dare asking her, since she is so vulnerable. But he is dying to know why Elena lied to him and took off to Marseille to see Elijah in the first place. Klaus doesn't have the heart to ask her and she doesn't want to talk about it. He wants to trust her so much it hurts but sometimes he feels so insecure. What did she feel for his brother exactly? He shakes his head. _I am so fucking selfish to even be wondering about this. Elena has been brutally violated by Elijah and you are asking yourself...what am I asking myself? It is obvious she didn't want any of this, goddamnit, she is broken, destroyed and she may never be the old Elena again. If she ever had feelings for my big brother, they sure as hell would be gone now._

His suggestion to go back to the US with Bonnie, Kol, Rebekah and Stefan also has been rejected by Elena. Now they are alone again, just the three of them. They hardly talk to each other. Their conversation is limited to things involving Elsa, but when Elsa sleeps, they are afraid to talk to each other. Bonnie and Rebekah both offered to stay with them a little longer but Elena refused. Klaus feels unbelievably helpless and desperate. Elijah called a couple of times to Klaus to apologize again. He has begged Klaus to let him talk to Elena, but Klaus doesn´t want him anywhere near Elena ever again. He knows Elijah has been under the spell of the witch, so rationally he can hardly blame him for what happened, but he cannot seem to get rid of the image in his mind's eye of Elijah violating his helpless girl. Elijah told him he was back together with Katherine. He forgave her and understood why she did what she did. Elijah wants Klaus to forgive them too, but that's not gonna happen, never!

Klaus clenches his fists and doesn't have a clue how maliciously he looks right now. Elsa hasn't seen him often like this and although she is not easily frightened by her beloved daddy, his grim expression does worry her. She decides to try and distract him from his troubled mind.

¨Daddy?¨

¨Sorry, love, what did you say?¨

¨I can do a trick, do you want to see it?¨

¨Sure, honey, what is it?¨

¨Just watch!¨

Before his very eyes Elsa transforms effortlessly into a little wolf. Klaus holds his breath, he cannot believe his eyes. Just like that, without the usual pain, fluently, naturally, happily, his little girl just transformed. The wolf cub is white with blue eyes and dances playfully around him. ¨Elsa! Can you hear me? Please change back!¨ Within ten seconds the wolf is gone and a disappointed little girl stands in front of Klaus. ¨Don´t you like my trick, daddy? Why did you want me to change again?¨

Klaus pulls Elsa close to him. ¨Oh yes, I liked it. In fact I am so very proud of you! It's a trick you inherited from me. I can change into a wolf as well. You and I are the only ones in our family. But you must keep it a secret, only your mother and I can know, do you understand, little one?

"Yes, daddy."

"Didn´t it hurt?¨

Elsa looks surprised. ¨What do you mean daddy?¨

¨Wait, I´ll show you.¨ Klaus starts his own transformation. He tries to suppress the usual agonizing sounds, even though his transformation is still rather painful, he doesn´t want to scare Elsa. It takes ten minutes to change into the large black and silver coloured wolf he is. Elsa claps in her hands, overjoyed and quickly transforms herself. They spend the rest of the evening in their wolf-shape. They go into the mountains behind the house. Klaus teaches her the essentials of being a wolf and Elsa is very proud when she has caught her first rabbit. They completely forget the time and it´s way past midnight when they hear Elena scream their names.

As soon as they both are back in their human shape they hurry to the house. ¨Oh my god, I was so scared! Where have you been? Elsa should have been asleep by now!¨

¨Mummy, I can change into a wolf, like daddy can! We have been hunting together and I caught a rabbit!¨ Elsa is so excited Elena forces herself not to get angry. ¨That´s wonderful honey, but it´s very late, you should go to sleep now.¨ ¨Okay, mummy!¨ Elena puts her to bed and after a short bedtime story Elsa quickly falls asleep.

A few minutes later Elena joins Klaus in the living room. He has made her a cup of tea. ¨I couldn´t believe it myself.¨ Klaus says after a long and uncomfortable silence. ¨Suddenly she showed me she could willingly and without effort transform. It seemed to be a natural thing for her to do. I was scared at first, thinking about all the consequences. But then I felt it was important to teach her as soon as possible how to survive in her wolf shape.¨ ¨You are right.¨ Elena says. ¨I was just terrified when I woke up and I couldn´t find either of you. It was then I realized how completely selfish I have been the last couple of months. I have been dwelling in my own misery, I am sorry, I let you and Elsa down. I want to be a better mother and your lover again, but it's so hard. It's like something inside of me is broken and I have no idea how to get it fixed. The two of you deserve better.¨

¨No, my love, please don´t tell yourself to feel guilty. Not after what you have been through. Please take all the time you need. I will wait for you, even if it has to forever.¨He sounds so sincere, Elena hates herself for not being able to give him what he needs so bad. She needs to get physical again with Klaus or Elijah will stand between them forever. She knows Klaus needs to mark her as his again, but she feels sick to the core just thinking about having sex. Even just kissing him is an ordeal for her right now.

¨Klaus, enough is enough. I feel like we are drifting apart and it scares me more than anything. I can´t go on like this. I need to face my fears and I, no, _we_ need to face Elijah again. I feel this confrontation is necessary to move on.¨

A dark shadow comes over Klaus´s face. ¨I don´t want to see that asshole of a brother of mine within ten miles from you ever again.¨ Elena sighs deeply. ¨I knew you would say that, but please think this through. You know it wasn´t his fault. He is still your brother.¨ Klaus stands up, he is angry now. ¨I said no. It won´t happen.¨

¨Klaus, it´s not your call to make. I want to see him and I will call him, no matter how you feel about it. . I would appreciate it though if you would stand by me when I meet Elijah, but I cannot make you.¨ Klaus walks up and down the room like a caged tiger, his lips form a thin line, his jaws are clenched. Elena watches him in silence and waits. She understands he needs time to process this. He knows her well enough, he can't stop her once she has made up her mind.

Finally, after what seems to be an eternity to Elena Klaus has calmed himself down. "You are right, I know you are. But it's just so fucking hard..." He sits down beside Elena, his face grim and his expression turned inwards. Elena has no idea of all the dark thoughts that go through Klaus's mind.

"You know what the hardest part is? What Elijah said...that night...that horrible night. He swallows a couple of time, choking back his emotions. "Elijah was right when he told me my hatred for Katherine was responsible for what happened to you. Not just my hatred for her but my hatred for all the people I have murdered, my lack of respect for humans, my cruelty. I don't deserve your love Elena. The horrible things I did to you, I was even worse than Elijah..." Elena grabs his hand and whispers: "That's not true. I love you, I could take it because I love you. I just didn't know it then, but we were destined from the beginning. Even though I thought I hated you, I was insanely attracted to you from the start. "

Klaus's voice sounds shaky when he continues. "What's killing me is I fully deserved the pain I suffered that night, I really deserved to be devastated. But you...you didn't deserve any of this at all. All you ever have done is love me, even when I didn't deserve it, you gave me your unconditional love. Look what it did to you! I feel so guilty Elena. I don't know what to do, it's tearing me apart. You are everything to me, you and Elsa...and..." He can no longer control himself. Hot stinging tears well up in his eyes and Klaus breaks down, his face buried in his hands. His shoulders shake from his long hard sobs. Elena is shocked at first, she has never seen him like this before. He needs her, she has to be strong. She forces herself to put her arms around him. "Klaus, oh my god... I love you so much, I literally want to die for you, I just wished I was stronger, I feel so destroyed inside, I don't know what to do anymore."

Klaus straightens his back and clears his throat. He frames her faces with his hands and kisses her on her lips. She struggles not to push him away. She knows he knows how hard it is. He looks so wounded and rejected. Klaus sighs and states: "I will call Elijah."

**Leaving me a review would be really sweet! 3**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello readers, how are you all doing? A little more drama to come and then I will finally finish the story. I know I promised that before but this time we are really nearly there! Hope you like this chapter. **

A refreshing wind is blowing through Elena´s hair, which she welcomes gratefully. It is still very hot in the south of France despite the fact the autumn season has already started. She is wearing a white dress and a white hat to protect her from the burning sun. Her legs and arms look deliciously tanned. Her face looks pale though with dark circles under her eyes. Nervously she plays with her hair. She sits on the terrace of a luxurious beach restaurant close to their house, alone. Klaus and Elsa stayed at home. They are probably playing on the beach together. Elena's facial features soften when she thinks about the two persons she loves most in tis world.

Elijah can be here any time now. She takes another sip of her water, her mouth keeps running dry. Klaus wasn´t happy at all to leave her alone, but Elena insisted. They had talked it over and over, they even had several fights about it. Elena feels strongly this is something she has to do alone, no matter how hard it is. Klaus finally gave in after she explained she will probably need him more than ever after the confrontation with Elijah. She looks at the clock on her cell phone. One minute left..He told her he would be there at noon. Elena feels very tense.

¨Hello Elena.¨ There he is, right on time, gorgeous looking as ever. He is also wearing white almost if they planned it like that. Elijah wears a white suit with a black v-neck t-shirt. As usual he takes her breath away just by his stunning appearance. Her heart is thumping too loud, even to her own ears. Flashes of memories of how this beautiful man molested her come to her mind's eye and she quivers vehemently. Until that awful moment he pushed his cock violently inside her she hadn't really believed he would actually go through with it. She had always trusted him with her life. Boy, had she been wrong...Elijah sees the wide range of emotions coming over Elena's worn out face and he shudders, feeling guilty and sad. He realizes with pain in his undead heart the innocent gir who was so full of trust for him is gone, he killed her. Elijah is fully aware he is responsible for her misery.

He doesn´t kiss nor touch her. He just stands there, as if waiting for her permission to approach any further. People are looking curiously at them, they make a pretty couple in their eyes. Elena realizes she has to respond, do something. She swallows hard and finally stutters: ¨Hello Elijah, please sit down.¨ Tiny sweat drops appear on her forehead, her body is full of adrenaline. Briefly he touches her hand. ¨Elena, calm down please.¨ She pulls back her hand like she is stung by a bee and she notices him flinching briefly. He whispers: ¨I am so sorry, Elena. Please don´t be afraid of me.¨ Elena straightens her back. ¨I am not afraid of you Elijah, I know none of it was your fault. I...I didn´t ask you here to apologize.¨ Calmly he looks at her, his eyes are full of pity. ¨But I want to apologize nonetheless. I have done a horrible thing to you and words cannot even begin to describe how bad I feel about everything." Elijah looks so sincere and regretful Elena almost feels sorry for him.

"I know you were under Margretah's spell, Elijah, I don't blame you. I still have faith in you, I know you would never deliberately harm me. But I keep being haunted by flashbacks and nightmares and it's your face I see, not Margretah's. That's exactly why I needed to see you, I need to collect new positive associations with your face Elijah. I don't want to stay like this forever. You are Klaus's brother and I know he loves you, so forgetting about you, expelling you from our lifes is not a viable option. "

"I understand. I will do my best to help you anywhere I can. I am sorry you still have nightmares, I had hoped that Klaus would compel you to forget."

Elena frowns. "Yes he offered, but I refused. It wouldn't be fair. He is hurt too, and he cannot be compelled by nobody."

"Sweet Elena. Always think about others before you think about yourself. How can I help you chase away the nightmares?"

"It's not so much the nightmares I can't handle. It's more...it's like something inside me is broken and I can´t get it fixed. If it weren´t for Elsa and Klaus I would prefer to be dead...¨ Elijah´s cool and flawless face changes in an brief instant. An expression of severe regret and sorrow appears on his face. ¨My god, what can I do, Elena, please tell me, what can I do to help you?¨ ¨I don´t know. I guess I was hoping when I would see you again it would automatically sort itself out. Thusfar I do feel less jumpy and I actually already feel rather comfortable with your company but I still feel so empty inside. ¨

The waiter stops at their table. Elena orders another soda water. Elijah orders whiskey. ¨How are you and Katherine? Klaus told me you were back together?¨ ¨Yes, I understand why she did what she did and I forgave her. We moved on from there. But you are changing the subject. We were talking about you. I feel so guilty. There must be something I can do. You deserve to be happy. Elena? You must believe me I never would have thought I would turn out to be the brother the prophecy speaks about.¨

¨You sincerely thought it was Klaus? That evening you and Kol were trying to take me away from Klaus was truly because you were worried he would harm me?"

"Yes, Elena. I honestly thought I was acting in your best interest. You know you always have been my weakness. You still are, even though I love Katherine very much. Please believe me. If that witch hadn't enchanted me I would have been incapable of hurting you I swear."

"I do believe you. Did you bring the scrolls with the prophecy with you?¨

¨Yes, I did. They are in the safe at my hotel. I am sorry I took them without telling anybody. I have been so selfish. All I could think about was me finally having a chance at happiness with Katherine. I was, no I am willing to do anything for her to make her happy. I want what Klaus and you are having. Love, a life together and a child. ¨

¨How did you do it Elijah? How were you able to forgive Katherine for betraying you and collaborating with that horrible witch?¨

¨Because I understand her. I know why she did it. She was motivated by centuries of fear. Fear for what Klaus would do to her. She didn´t want to be afraid of Klaus´s revenge any more. She couldn´t accept the fact she would have to be afraid of Klaus forever while all she wanted was to move on together with me.¨

¨That doesn´t make sense. She didn´t have anything to fear from Klaus. She freed him when he was in Romania with Stefan and Atanas. She stayed with us after that.¨ Elijah sighs agitatedly. ¨Elena, the way you perceive Klaus isn´t exactly the same as the reality. He has sworn revenge on Katherine. The fact they briefly appeared to be on the same side nor the fact she helped him will change that, believe me. Klaus is as vindictive as it gets. Katherine is right to fear him as he doesn´t forget, nor forgive, he never has. He is very patient though, he can wait forever. Then one day when everybody feels safe again Klaus strikes."

Elena muses over this. ¨Maybe you are right, you have known him for so long, but I'd like to think he has evolved beyond that. He has a reason to live now. Aww...the way he is when he´s with Elsa, so gentle and loving. I swear he is the sweetest dad in the world. It just doesn´t rhyme with the image of a vindictive monster. And the patience he has with me...He didn´t even ask me why I lied to him about meeting you in Marseille."

¨I am curious as well, why did you lie?¨ Elijah asks.

¨Because you insisted I had to come alone. I wanted to know what was in the prophecy about the second child. Klaus persuaded me to try to get a second child, a brother or sister for Elsa. I didn't remember what the prophecy said, but I knew there was something there about the second child. I also wanted to confront you about stealing the scrolls without telling anyone about it. Klaus would never have let me go if I told him I wanted to see you alone.¨

"He would have been right not to, you know that. Have you ever considered the possibility that if Katherine took the cure and had my baby, the prophecy about the second child could also be about our child instead of yours?"

Elena is silent while she ponders this. "I guess. I would really like to see the scrolls again. But I need you to translate them for me, can you do that?"

"Of course I can. I will pick them up at my hotel and will be back here within 10 minutes."

"I think it would be best if we have more privacy. I will go with you." Elijah is surprised but he doesn't comment. He pays the bill and Elena follows him to his car.

* * *

Elsa has just finished making a sandcastle on the beach near their house. Now she is planning to decorate it with shells. Unfortunatley there aren't many shells on the beach due to the tide. She moves closer to the shoreline to look for shells over there."Careful honey!" Klaus warns her. "Don't get too close to the water!" "Daddy, look what I made!" "Just a second honey, I am on my phone!" Klaus is on the phone with Daniel, one of his loyal hybrids. He is keeping an eye on Elena for Klaus. "So she left with Elijah? Follow them, but make sure they don't see you, okay? Yes, I know, I know. In Marseille you went unnoticed as well. You are good at your job. Just...don't lose track of them. Thanks mate!" Klaus breaks the connection. _Why did Elena leave the restaurant with Elijah? Where are they going? _

He walks in the direction of Elsa's sandcastle, but he doesn't see his daughter there. "Elsa!" Klaus rushes to the shoreline. "Elsa!" He is screaming at the top of his voice now. Panick starts to build inside his chest, his throat clenches, his breathing accelerates. Suddenly time seems to freeze. His eyes fall on a lavender coloured piece of clothing in the water. There she is. Elsa is like a doll helplessly floating face down on the small waves. Klaus rushes over to her at vampire speed and pulls her out of the water. "Elsa! Oh my god, don't let her be dead, please!" Gently he lays her down in the sand. First he tries to give her CPR. It's difficult because she is so small. After a while he stops. Elsa is still not breathing and her face has a scary bluish colour. Klaus frantically picks her up and pulls her to his chest. She feels so cold...He doesn't hear her bloodflow nor her heartbeat. _This cannot be happening. She cannot be dead. I can't take it, I am breaking down if she is dead. I have to give her my blood, now! _Savagely he bites into his own wrist and pushes the wound gently against her lips. Drops of blood seep throuh her lips, but nothing happens. He runs back to the house with Elsa in his arms. He grabs a huge soft towel and wraps it around her tiny body, hoping the warmth will bring her back to life. He sits there with his little girl close to him, whispering in her hair, hot tears endlessly flowing until there are none left. _Everything I do ends up badly. Everybody who gets to close to me ends up broken. How come it took me a thousand years to realize I shouldn't be here, Mikael was right from the start. I am an abomination of nature. I am a monster. I should have ended it long ago. Oh my god, __I have to call Elena! She won't survive when I tell her our girl is dead._

Elena doesn't answer her phone. Klaus is panicking even more than he already did and quickly calls Daniel. "Where is she? I need to talk to her!" If Daniel is surprised at all by Klaus's trembling voice he doesn't show it. "Elena just followed Elijah into his hotelroom." Daniel reports. Klaus hangs up and collapses on his knees, he rests his head on Elsa's belly. After a while he is all out of tears and emotions. He has reached a conclusion for himself. He walks up to the safe which is hidden behind a painting from Gaugain. He opens it and takes out the small vial with the cure in it. He pours himself a whiskey and adds a dose of the cure. "Bottom's up mate." He downs the drink and lies back with Elsa again. "Don't worry Elsa. Soon daddy will join you in the afterlife. After all as soon as I am mortal again I can kill myself."

"I will be happy to help you, Klaus."

It's Katherine.

* * *

**How do you feel about this chapter? Let me know please. **


	31. Chapter 31

**I know there was a mean cliffie in the last chapter. So I worked hard on the next chapter. And... here it is: your update! Hope you enjoy reading it. **

Elena hesitates for a brief moment before she follows Elijah into his hotelroom. She feels nauseous all of a sudden and her pulse starts racing. Elijah´s supernatural senses immediately pick up on her nervousness. He stops in his tracks and looks at her. ¨You shouldn't be here. We should go to your house Elena, so Klaus can support you. The information I have concerns him and Elsa as well.¨ Elena nods. Her voice is less than steady when she says: ¨You are right Elijah. I want that. I really don´t want to be alone with you in a hotelroom. I was a fool to think I could handle that. I am sorry." Elijah softly smiles. "Don't be. I don't blame you."

"What was that?" Elena looks around her. "What is it?" Elijah turns around to face her. "Are you okay, Elena?" "Yes, didn't you feel anything, Elijah? It was like something in the atmosphere just changed. I feel...I feel whole again." Elena flashes her beautiful smile at Elijah. "No, I didn't feel anything unusual. What do you mean?" "I told you. I felt so empty and broken inside. I don't feel like that anymore. All of a sudden, just a minute ago, something changed. I feel healed again, isn't that strange?"

Elijah contemplates how he can tell her what he thinks that just happened. He has read the prophecy. He was the one who destroyed the doppelgänger who became human again. His brother held the key to fixing the destroyed girl. Does that mean that Klaus has taken the cure? Elijah shakes his head. Now, why on earth would Klaus suddenly decide to take the cure? Without Elena being there, or anybody else? It just doesn't make any sense. He decides not to tell Elena about his worries.

Elena furrows her brow. "I am a bit nervous about the confrontation between you and Klaus though. I have no idea how Klaus is going to react.¨ Elijah smiles reassuringly. ¨Let me be the one to worry about that. We go back a long time, me and my brother, our bond has survived several ordeals before. Elena, why don´t you wait outside. I will get everything we need.¨

Elena feels so relieved after Elijah has disappeared into his room. Up till now she hadn´t realized under how much pressure she had been all this time. ¨Thank you Elijah.¨ She whispers when he comes out with a big bag. He briefly touches her hand. ¨Don´t thank me. I should have suggested it straight away instead of taking you here. It´s just...I was hoping you... Never mind. Let's go." "Elijah, wait!" "What?" All of a sudden Elena throws herself in his arms and gives him a hug. "I just had to do that." They both look relieved.

When they step outside the hotel Elena notices she missed a call from Klaus. ¨What is it?¨ Elijah asks when he notices her frown. ¨Klaus tried to call me, I have to check my messages.¨ "Yes, my cell is also out of reach every time I step into the hotel. Must be the location. What does Klaus want?" Her knees buckle as soon as she hears Klaus´s message and Elijah is just in time to catch her. "What's wrong, Elena?" "It's Elsa, Klaus says she is dead, we have to hurry, before he does anything stupid. He sounded very strange. I am scared, Elijah." Elijah runs to his car at vampire speed with Elena in his arms. "Buckle up, Elena! Let's see if this Porsche was worth the money I spend on it."

* * *

¨Go away, Katherine! Leave me alone. I understand you love to see me suffer, but do have a little respect. My little girl, my everything, she just drowned.¨ His voice breaks. ¨But what do you care? You know nothing of love.¨ ¨Shut up, idiot!¨ Katherine hisses at him. She pushes him out of the way and bends over Elsa´s body.

¨She can´t be dead you moron. Haven´t you heard? Elsa is immortal.¨ Klaus holds his breath in shock. ¨W-What are you saying? Katherine...if this is some sick joke of yours I swear I will...¨ Katherine grabs him by the throat. ¨You will do nothing, Klaus! You are in transition now. Pretty soon your body is completely human, read helpless, again. So guess who is in charge here? For the first time in the 500 years you have been harassing me the balance has changed: I am the stronger one now. So let me give you some good advice. Be nice to me, or I´ll just rip your fucking heart out, how about that?¨

Katherine smiles maliciously when she sees the realization dawning on Klaus´s face. She turns her attention back to Elsa. She feels the skin of her forehead and frowns. ¨There is no heartbeat.¨ Klaus whispers. ¨I checked. She doesn´t breathe, she feels as cold as stone. She is not immortal, she really is dead.¨ Fresh tears sting his eyes. ¨I don´t really care anymore if you rip my heart out. If anybody should have the honour, it would have to be you. For what it´s worth Katherine...I am truly sorry for what I did to you and your family.¨ Katherine freezes. "Are you kidding me Klaus? Just like that? Well excuse me if I don't feel too excited about your apology. 500 years of fear and hiding, and now you are sorry?" Katherine gets more and more agitated. She walks up and down the room with clenched fists. She murmurs: "I should fucking kill him right here and now."

"Do it Katarina, kill me! Do it for your family. This is your chance to get even with me." He has never been suicidal before, but Klaus cannot even begin to imagine a life without Elsa and Elena in it. When Elena realizes he is to blame for Elsa's death, she will never forgive him, nor stay with him. There is some sort of cynical symmetry in all of it. The big bad hybrid finalluy gets what is coming to him. Misery, pain, death. Klaus smiles. He can appreciate the irony. After all why would he of all people deserve to be happy after everything he did to bring death on other people?

"I would love to Klaus. But there are a few problems with that thought. First of all you are my brother in law. Yes, Elijah and I got married." She says when she sees the stunned look on Klaus's face. "Second, this little girl here would be fatherless. I am not a monster like you Klaus."

"Elsa is dead Katherine, don't you torture me any longer. She is not coming back, it's impossible." Klaus starts to feels very strange. His body temperature is rising and his eyesight and hearing definitely got worse now he is in transition. The pain of losing Elsa is getting worse. He wishes more than anything Elena was back at his side. His stubborness however still exists despite the transition. Therefore he refuses to call her. She would hear his message eventually.

¨I don´t understand¨ Katherine sits down next to the body of the little girl. ¨Margretah told me Elsa was the first natural born immortal. The offspring of the doppelgänger and the original family would form an entirely new race of people on the planet. Human, but immortal. That´s why she was interested in Elijah and me as well. She used me and Elijah to get to the cure. She wouldn´t have lied about that, I am positive. Maybe it takes time. I have to call Elijah.¨

"He is with Elena." Klaus tries to clear his throat. "Yes, I know, Klaus, that was hardly a secret now was it? That doesn't mean I cannot call him." Klaus tries to swallow the lump in his throat before he continues. "Elena didn't answer her phone and then I heard somebody saw them going into Elijah's hotel together." Katherine looks surprised. "So what? You don't actually think they went there to have sex or something? Klaus, you are such a loser! How patheticly jealous can you get? Don't you have any selfesteem at all? You should know by now your precious Elena would never do that to you. For god's sake don't you see? She loves you, you fool! We all know you don't deserve any of it but she can't help herself. It's fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it. She was born to be with you, she is the last doppelgänger. The circle is finished. There will be no others. I wished I had known sooner I was meant to be with Elijah. I wasted so much time on you Klaus. Margretah told me we cannot help being attracted to the the Original brothers. Elena, Tatia and me. We were meant to be. That's why the witch hated us so much."

"Yet, you took her side!" Klaus snaps at her. Katherine winces. "I hoped I could use her to get what I wanted most. It was the hugest mistake in my life." "Oh, no you made far worse mistakes in your life, dear Katarina." "Oh do shut up Klaus."

The door flies open and Elijah and Elena coming rushing in. "Klaus, what happened?" Elena embraces him. Klaus clings to her as if he never wants to let her go. "Where is Elsa, why did you leave me a message she is dead?" "Because she is, sweetheart. I am so sorry...And I..." Klaus cannot speak coherently anymore so he gives up. Elena sinks down on her knees next to Elsa and presses her tiny body against hers "Oh my god, Elsa, no,no,no! How can this be! What did you do!" Elena is screaming at him now. Klaus tries to comfort her but Elena won't let him. "Elijah! What do the scrolls say exactly? Margretah told me Elsa is supposed to be immortal! Please Elijah, help me, do something!"

Elijah just stands there, he looks like he is contemplating what to say. "You are asking the wrong person, Elena. Niklaus is the key. There is something he has to do. "What is it brother? Speak up! I will do anything to bring back my little girl." Katherine walks up to Elijah. She kisses him softly. "He has already done what was foretold, Elijah. But Elsa's condition didn't change after..." Elena interrupts their conversation. "What are you talking about? What did Klaus do? What was foretold?" Elena is starting to lose it. "He apologized to me and he took the cure." Katherine blurts without any introduction. Elena turns to Klaus and whispers: "Is it true? Did you take it?" She observes him closely and notices the small changes. "Oh my god, it's true! Why? Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I thought, Elena, you wouldn't come back for me after you would have heard about Elsa. I gathered you must hate me forever. For the first time in my 1000 years of existence I couldn't think of a single reason to live anymore. Without you and Elsa there is nothing here for me left." He walks up to the safe and takes out the vial with the cure in it. He hands it over to Katherine. "It's yours, if you still want it. You can take it now without fear I will kill you. I set you free Katherine and wish for you to be happy with my brother and have his children. I want you to experience the happiness of being a parent."

Katherine holds her breath when she takes the vial in her hand. She cannot believe it. Free at last. Free to live and love. "Do you mind if I don't thank you Niklaus? That doesn't mean I am not happy. Maybe someday I will thank you but not today." Klaus smiles ruefully. "I understand Katarina."

"Mummy? Daddy? I am so cold."

"Elsa! Oh my god! You are alive!" Klaus and Elena rush over to their little girl and nearly crush her in their blisfull embrace.

**How are you all doing now? Like it so far? Do you want a happy ending or a sad ending? I prefer to make Klaus happy, are you with me or not? :0 Next chapter will be the last one, for real this time! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Finally...the last chapter. I had a hard time ending this story, but I feel satisfied with this last chapter. Hope you liked reading this story as much as I likes to write it. Intended to be a short smutty story it grew out to be a 32 chapter story. Thanks for reading it!**

**2 weeks later**

Klaus wakes Elena up in the middle of the night. Drowsy she props herself up on her elbow. The moment she notices he is fully dressed she is wide awake at once. "Nik?" It has been ages ago since she called him "Nik" and for a second he cringes and hesitates. He tries to ignore what feels like a stab in his heart and speaks as emotionless as he can manage: "I am leaving, I wish you all the best." His facial expression blank, his voice calm.

For the past 2 weeks Elena has had a feeling he was up to something but this announcement is totally unexpected. "You cannot be serious. You intend to leave us alone, after everything that happened?" She is yelling at him now. "How can you do that?" "I am sorry, Elena, but it's over." Elena shivers. She feels cold and numb. Before they went to sleep Klaus and her had made sweet love to each other for hours. When she reached her orgasm she had cried in his arms. It had felt so good to be close to each other again after all the traumas they had suffered. She had drifted off to sleep in his comforting embrace. Never before had she experienced a more rude awakening.

"We can work it out, Klaus. Please, don't leave us. Talk to me. What's going on?" All of a sudden Elena sees Klaus like he was before she fell in love with him. His face cruel and devoid of warmth. He smiles an evil smile. "You don't get it do you. There is nothing left to talk about. I mean...who are we kidding? I don't love you, never have actually. Though I did find it amusing you thought I did. You should have known better." He turned around and left the bedroom. Elena feels like she got hit by a freight train. This can't be happening. His words tear her apart from the inside out. Her chest feels like somebody just buried a rock inside her ribcage in the place there once was a heart. She cannot even begin to cry, she is coming apart and there is nothing she can do about it.

* * *

**9 months later**

Elena is in agonizing labour pains. She feels something is terribly wrong. She is lying in a hospital bed. The white linnen sheets are moist with her sweat. She feels so weak. "Elena, please don't die on me. I am so sorry..." She looks up, afraid she is dreaming. ¨Klaus...is it really you? Thank god you are here.¨ She grabs his hand when he wipes the sweat of her brow with a soft towel. ¨Hold on, sweetheart. It´s going to be alright, don´t worry.¨ She hears the panic he desperately tries to hide seeping through in his voice.

¨No, it´s not, I feel something is completely wrong. Promise me you will take care of Elsa and the baby if I am not going to make it.¨ ¨Elena, don´t say that, you will be fine, do you hear me! Help her, goddamnit or I will break you fucking neck!¨ He yells at the midwife. ¨Klaus, back off!¨ Bonnie hisses at him. Bonnie and Kol have been living with Elena and Elsa in the beach house in France ever since Klaus so brutally abandoned his family. Bonnie has never been a big fan of Klaus but after what he did to Elena all Bonnie can think about is how much she hates him.

The night after Klaus left her, Elena tried to drown herself in the ocean. Although Elena has always denied it was a suicide attempt. She told Bonnie she just wanted to go for a swim at night because she couldn't sleep. She wanted to wash away all the memories that caused her so much pain. Somehow she got so caught up in thinking about the past she noticed she swum too far only when it was too late to return. Thankfully Elsa missed her and the clever toddler called 112, the European alarm number. They were barely in time to rescue her. Elena has spent 4 weeks in the hospital before she fully recovered. Bonnie and Kol took care of Elsa for her. During her stay in the hospital she met a psychiatrist. Elena agreed to stay in touch after she was released. He was the one who warned Bonnie not to leave Elena's side, no matter what. And she didn't. She took care of Elena. Bonnie comforted her through all the tears she cried. Elena was suffering, his heart was broken beyond repair. Kol was so upset with his brother Klaus he more than once told Bonnie he would kill him if he ever saw him again.

And now, under these awkward circumstances they were seeing Klaus again. Elena has begged Bonnie and Kol to find him. After all despite what Klaus told her Elena knew Klaus loved Elsa more than life. She owed it to Elsa to try to persuade him to take care of Elsa and the baby after Elena would be gone.

Elena had found out she was pregnant shortly after she was released from the hospital after her suicide attempt. One the one hand she was happy to be pregnant again, on the other hand she was terrified. Pretty soon it appeared something was terribly wrong. Her bloodpressure had been sky high every now and then. The doctors were very much worried about her condition. All the factors known to cause high blood pressure were ruled out. Everybody grew more and more worried about her. Although they didn't tell her straight in the face, it was very clear there wasn't any hope for her to survive the pregnancy if she didn't have an abortion. Of course she refused the abortion.

Last night Elena woke up in agony, screaming in pain. She was bleeding severely and she was terrified she was going to lose the baby. Bonnie called the hospital. Elena was in her 37th week of her pregnancy, so technically it would be no problem if the baby would be born now. Unlike her former pregnancy this time her belly was huge. She had trouble getting up from the bed. The ambulance came to pick her up at the same time Klaus finally arrived at the beach house. His face was pale, he lost some weight since the last time they saw each other but she was so happy to see his face again. "Now I can die in peace." She told him before she passed out. "Elena!" Bonnie pushed Klaus aside, but the ambulance personell already took care of her. "So you finally show your face again." Bonnie snapped at Klaus.

Through the night Klaus stays close to Elena. He cannot seem to stop himself from crying. "I am so sorry, I have been so wrong, Elena." Elena keeps slipping in and out of oblivion but Klaus keeps talking to her. "I had to leave. Everything that caused you and Elsa misery was my doing. How could I burden you with that any more." "Why were you so mean?" Elena whispers. Klaus feels so guilty looking at her, all pale and weak. His heart is bleeding with love for her. "I was afraid you would persuade me to stay if I didn't take drastic measures. Everything I did was out of love for you and Elsa. Tell me you believe me." Elena's voice sounds so weak he can barely hear her. "I love you and I forgive you. Looks like this time I am the one leaving you." Tears slowly drip from her eyes. Klaus gently kisses them away. "Don't give up. There must be something I can do."

¨Call Elijah.¨ Elena suddenly weakly whispers. Klaus looks quizzically, but Elena doesn´t have the strength nor the time to elaborate. The doctor rushes in. "We need to get the baby now, or we have two deaths on her hands. Please get out of the way sir." Elena's bed is rolled away to the OR. Klaus is being stopped when he tries to follow her. ¨Sorry sir, you cannot enter.¨

Klaus hasn´t seen Elijah since the day Elsa almost died. Katherine has taken the cure with her. Their was too much pain between them, so Klaus and Elijah haven´t been in touch since. Now Elena has told Klaus he has to call him. He doesn´t understand why but since he is not able to be at her side he suddenly feels the need to talk to somebody who always has been so close to him.

¨Klaus? What´s wrong?¨ Elijah´s cool but concerned voice on the phone touches Klaus at his heart. He cannot control himself. He breaks down crying.¨Big brother. Elena is dying. I need you.¨ There is a moment of silence. ¨I am coming as soon as I can, hold on Klaus. It´s going to be okay, trust me. I will call you back¨ ¨Wait, where are you? Are you in the USA?¨

¨No, I am in London, so I can be with you real soon. Hang in there Klaus. Talk to you later.¨

A few minutes later Klaus's phone rings again. "Elijah?"

¨Yes, it's me. Elena needs a blood transfusion, right?¨

¨Yes, she does, she has lost too much blood, they can´t seem to stop the haemorrhage.

¨Let them give her a blood transfusion with Elsa's blood."

Klaus is silent for a while. ¨They will never agree, she is too young.¨ ¨It´s your only option, Elena will die if she doesn´t get a bloodtransfusion with your daughter´s blood. It´s written in the prophecy. Now hurry.¨

Klaus is frantically searching the hosptal for Bonnie. ¨Where did Kol take Elsa?¨ ¨He took her outside to the playground. Why?¨

Klaus put his hands on Bonnies shoulder. ¨I need your help.¨He tells her what Elijah's advice was.

10 minutes later Bonnie has cast an illusion spell upon the medical staff surrounding Elena so they don't see it's actually Elsa giving her mother blood. Klaus is mortified when he sees Elena's pulse decreasing on the monitor. "Please, don't die, don't die..." He keeps repeating like a mantra.

Then everything happens very fast. Elena's heartbeat stops at the same time the room is filled with the crying of a new born baby. Immediately they start reanimating Elena. Elena gasps and slowly the colour is coming back to her face. "Thank god." Klaus rushes over to her. "Please sir, step aside." Klaus stubbornly stays where he is, holding Elena. "I will never let you go again, not ever!" He fiercely promises her. Elena smiles through her tears when they hand over the baby. "It's a boy. Do you already have a name for him?" Elena looks at Klaus: "How about Atanas?"

Epilogue

When Elijah finally arrives Klaus nearly crushes him in his embrace. "Thanks, brother for sticking with me, even though I didn't deserve it. You are still vampire? Promise me you will take care of my children. They may live forever, but I am human again."

"Haven't you figured it out yet Klaus? You might no longer be a vampire, but you are still immortal. Like your daughter and your son. Like Elena is after the blood transfusion. In the end that is what the prophecy tried to tell us. Eternal love tends to last eternally."

The end

**Even though this is the last chapter reviews are very very welcome! Do you like the ending or do you feel unsatisfied by it? Please let me know.**


End file.
